


The Arranged Marriage of a Tochigami and a Wild Fox

by Into_Evernight



Series: The Gods' Arranged Marriage [1]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut, lots of smut with lots of plot, nanami is 18, so much drama, the gods take advantage of nanami's naivete, tomoe is shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Evernight/pseuds/Into_Evernight
Summary: [AU] It has been a year since Nanami took on the role of land god at Mikage shrine. When she receives a mysterious invitation to Izumo, she’s in for a shock -- the gods want her to marry a wild fox turned deity to control him due to a loophole. After all the rumors of his reign of terror with the demon king, Nanami isn't sure she has it in her heart to accept Tomoe beyond that of her duty as his mistress. As afraid as she is over how he might treat her, Tomoe’s desperation for freedom drives him to accept her as his wife and treat her as his life mate. The question is whether their marriage of convenience will morph into true affection. [Part 1 of a series]
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Series: The Gods' Arranged Marriage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055429
Comments: 137
Kudos: 167





	1. She Was a Human God

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in August out of a desperate need to escape quarantine. It quickly got out of hand, so I'm splitting it up into a series to make it more digestible as well as NOT get on the world's longest fanfic list. That also means y'all can stop reading at any time in the series with there being enough of a wrap up to make sense.
> 
> Anywho, this is an AU where Tomoe is also a god - a made god, at any rate. A lot of the backstory is the same otherwise, except Mizuki was Mikage's shinshi (more explained later). Because the manga started in 2008, this story is set around 2009 (important because references to technology, culture, etc). Nanami is 18.
> 
> Furthermore, not all the views and actions I express in my story are things I condone. Tomoe is old. He's wiser in some matters than he was in the manga (due to being a god) but he hasn't learned some other things. Nanami will give him whiplash with some modern time learnings. >:) Finally...if violence makes you feel icky, then this is probably not the fic for you. Tomoe is a bad mf-er and old habits die hard. 
> 
> Vocab for this chapter:  
> * Kamaitachi: A type of yokai based on weasels. They're said to have scythe type claws that will cut you without you noticing, and ride dust devils. It is said that they're controlled by gods at times.

Dark, thick clouds of dust and debris closed all around Nanami, choking her to another coughing spell. The air was heavy with the acrid scent of miasma, and a careless gulp of oxygen sent a rush of dizziness to her head. The toe of her shoe snagged a stray rock; momentarily, she stumbled on the sidewalk, and the world tilted sideways, doubled. A quick look over her shoulder revealed the swirling dust devils approaching swiftly, gaining on her. Pushing herself from the concrete, she ignored her scraped up hands and knees and shakily righted herself, breaking into a run again. Over the low, rumbling sound of the dust devils, she could hear the snarls and cackles of the kamaitachi along with the broken gasps of her own lungs. She coughed thickly, raising a sleeve over her mouth, blinking back tears from the sting of the miasma. If she could just make it a little longer, she’d be at the shrine.

Behind her, a piercing shriek split through the atmosphere, and a moment later, a sharp impact cut against her back. Unable to stifle it, she let out a cry as she fell fully to the ground, and she hissed in pain as her knees cracked against the cement. Despite the shock, she scrambled to get up; it was no use, the creature was on her, claws flying like a master swordsman’s blades.

“No!” she shouted, curling up and raising an arm to protect her head. She squinted through the dust, her eyes meeting the glinting red stare of the kamaitachi. A sudden surge of golden light emanated from her words like a shockwave, drawing another shriek from the creatures. “Mamoru, go!”

The shikigami flew from her canvas bag, generating the same warm, golden glow. It grew blindingly bright, making Nanami blink and squint again. The group of kamaitachi hesitated, growling low in their throats, circling slowly. Nanami shifted backwards, breath hitching in her chest, gravel digging into her palms and thighs. As the light expanded, swallowing everything in its path, a slight flicker of weakness spread through her body, leaving her feeling like laying her head down and closing her eyes. As powerful as the surge had been, she could feel the kamaitachi straining against her barrier, their energies battling. And she’d just used up almost all of her spiritual energy in that last burst. 

“Mamoru,” she panted, dragging her body backwards on the sidewalk. If only she could make it a little farther… 

With a hiss, the lead kamaitachi threw its head back, scythe-like claws bared and curled. Nanami watched in stunned silence as its body stretched longer and longer, until it was the size of a giant. Her eyes widened and her breaths became sharp, staccato. The other kamaitachi followed suit, one after the other, the miasma growing darker and thickening, impeding on the light.

“Oh, no,” she gasped, eyes darting to Mamoru; the small monkey shook, taking the brunt of their power. “Mamoru, we have to get out of here.” Mustering up a scrap of leftover strength, she pushed herself to her feet and scooped the shikigami up, cradling him against her chest. “We have to run.”

The very first step towards the shrine struck her like lightning, the splitting pain coursing through her body. Something warm and wet trickled down her calf, and she cried out, nearly losing her balance. Looking down at Mamoru spurred her own, and she sucked in a breath through her teeth, determined and pushing forward. Their barrier was shrinking, and she had to get to sacred ground before that happened.

“Please hang on,” she said breathlessly, clinging to Mamoru, “just a few more blocks.” She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, and the previously unnoticed wound on her leg throbbed, more painful with each step.

There, just up ahead, she saw it -- the steps to the shrine, the torii gate. It gave her the stamina she needed to go on. Her heart leapt in her throat. Suddenly, a massive claw swept in front of her, catching her by the ankles, and though she heard a scream, it sounded far away, leaving her to watch as though outside of her body while Mamoru flew from her grasp and landed far from her reach. She crawled forward on her elbows and knees, shaking, extending her arm until she felt her shoulder pop.

The last thing she saw before she instinctively curled up to protect herself was the glint of vacant, ruby red eyes and the flash of a long, silver claw speeding towards her face. She shrieked. “Mizuki!”

A sudden gust of wind whipped her hair into her face and then there was stillness; the impact never came. Above, she heard the kamaitachi let out a bloodcurdling yell, its brothers grunting in commotion. Fearfully, she opened one eye, enough to see Mizuki and a large, white snake floating just inches over her. The snake’s fangs sunk deeper into the kamaitachi’s hand, and a thick, black drop splattered onto her battered knees.

“Mizuki,” she gasped, struggling to get up, to help. Her legs protested and gave way, and she sank back to the ground, groaning. “Mamoru, please help him,” she said, hoping she had even a speck of energy left to aid her familiar.

“Don’t worry, Nanami-chan, they won’t hurt you,” Mizuki assured, giving Nanami a warm smile. 

Despite his expression, Nanami felt a pang in her heart; she stared up at him with wide eyes. “You’re outnumbered,” she said, hands trembling.

“I got this,” Mizuki replied. Then, eyes flashing and snake-like, focused with intent: “Besides, I would die for my master.”

Before Nanami could utter a word, Mizuki flew past her and into the midst of the kamaitachi. She clapped a hand over her agape mouth, eyes wide as the white snake coiled and then struck, attacking a pair of kamaitachi with lightning speed. 

_But weasels kill snakes._

Her body was rigid, frozen, the pain washing over her in alternating dull and sharp waves. She couldn’t get up. All she could do was stare at Mizuki as he commanded the white snake in a flurry of fangs meeting claws. There were too many of them. And when Nanami witnessed those razor claws tear through the back of his clothing, crimson spreading slowly and bleeding through the white fabric, she couldn’t watch any longer.

“Mizuki, _no_ , stop,” she cried out, struggling to her feet. Her calf twinged, and she winced, one knee buckling.

Her word binding didn’t have time to take effect; Mizuki had already struck back by the time the second word was out of her mouth. A bright white flash of light split through the kamaitachi; it was only a second afterward that Nanami realized that it wasn’t light. It was the white snake, streaking through the group of kamaitachi, fangs bared and glinting. The creatures recoiled, screaming, and Nanami felt the energy in the air shift. _An opening_.

“Mamoru, barrier against evil,” she commanded, pointing towards the Kamaitachi.

Her shikigami sped down the sidewalk, weaving between the kamaitachi’s feet, shining glow trailing behind him and covering everything he touched. At the same moment, Nanami’s words registered with Mizuki and he froze midair, hovering on the snake, rendered helpless.

“Nanami-chan, let me go,” he begged, his teal eyes finding hers, desperate.

Nanami opened her mouth, but no sound came out. As though in slow motion, one of the kamaitachi lifted its paw, high above Mizuki. It swept its paw down with a thunderous motion, the resounding clap shaking the ground. Mamoru was a split second behind, leaping high into the air and drawing the barrier over the kamaitachi. Before Nanami had time to think, she was on her feet, ignoring the pop in her knee, racing to Mizuki’s side, gasp catching in her throat. Around her, the kamaitachi disintegrated into black smoke, their screeches fading away with them.

Collapsing to her knees by Mizuki, Nanami grabbed his hand, leaning over him. Hot tears streaked down her face, dripping one by one onto Mizuki’s cheeks. “No, no, no,” she panted. “Mizuki--”

Mizuki blinked and opened his eyes, groaning. “I’m okay,” he said, giving her a wan smile. Slowly, he sat up, instinctively flinching. “Ow…” His hand fluttered to his back, to his wound.

“This is all my fault; I’m so sorry,” Nanami said, gripping Mizuki’s hand. “I shouldn’t have told you to stop. I didn’t mean to freeze you.” She sniffled and dropped her forehead to his shoulder, clutching his hand. “Please be okay.”

“As much as I like you giving me attention, we should get up to the shrine,” Mizuki said with a smile. “You’re hurt.”

Nanami lifted her head, staring at his face. “Have you looked at yourself? I thought you’d been _killed_ ,” she said, voice raised. Then, face falling, she tacked on, “You’re right, though. We should go.” She turned to look at the steps, grimacing. How were they going to make it in the shape they were in?

As though reading her mind, Mizuki slipped an arm under her legs and one around her shoulders, smiling softly down at her. “I’ve got you.” 

He perched her delicately on the back of the white snake, pausing only long enough for Mamoru to hop up into Nanami’s lap. She cradled the shikigami against her cheek, sniffing again. “Thank you,” she said just above a whisper. “Both of you.”

“You’re welcome,” Mizuki said, beaming at her. He floated to the top of the steps and then lightly set Nanami down. “You can always count on me.”

\--

Despite Nanami’s protests, Mizuki insisted on patching her up first, wrapping her in too many bandages until she complained. And she, likewise, returned the favor. It wasn’t until Mizuki had bared his back that she realized just how deep his wounds were, claw marks swiped over his back and torso punctured where the tips of their claws had pierced his body.

As brave as she tried to be, she couldn’t stop the tremors running through her hands while she dressed his wounds. For a long time, they were silent, the atmosphere feeling heavy and stifling.

Finally, she paused, hand hovering over a puncture wound in his side. “I can’t stop the bleeding,” she whispered. Mizuki said nothing, but she felt his body stiffen. If he had nothing to say, then that had to mean it was serious. She’d never known him to go quiet like this. “Oh,” she said, brightening up. “I think I have an idea.”

“Hm?” Mizuki turned his head to look over his shoulder, watching Nanami get up and rummage around in her desk.

“I’ll write some talismans to bind the wounds so they’ll stop bleeding,” she said, sitting cross-legged behind Mizuki. Frowning intently, she bent over her work, carefully writing out her intention. “There.” She placed the thin strip of paper against Mizuki’s back and placed her hands on his shoulder blades, closing her eyes and concentrating her energy. The power trickled out of her fingertips, soft and static and luminous. A golden energy glowed along the length of the scratches, the puncture wounds, sealing them like temporary skin. The bleeding stopped. “How’s that?”

“Better,” Mizuki said, and then pulled his clothing back up over his shoulders. “You’re amazing, Nanami-chan.”

A feeble smile flickered over her lips; if she were truly amazing, she would’ve never let this happen in the first place, but she bit her tongue. Feeling freshly drained, Nanami released a sigh and leaned back against the floor, closing her eyes. “Ugh, that was a close one.”

Behind closed eyelids, she could see the light shifting with a shadow blocking it out, could hear Mizuki’s knees shuffling against the floorboards. His weight settled down beside her, and she relaxed at the sensation of his body heat. “Yeah, I hate to say it, but I don’t think I can protect you anymore if yokai like that keep coming.” There was something sheepish to his tone. “I’ll do my best.”

Nanami opened one eye to find Mizuki gazing at her, expression serene. But his eyes were cloudy. She rolled over onto her side to face him. “What makes you think they’ll keep coming?”

“Mmm.” Mizuki’s brow furrowed. He propped his cheek in his palm. “An evil god sent those kamaitachi,” he mused. “They’re the yokai for this type of thing, y’know -- for an evil god’s dirty work, I mean.” He brushed a fingertip in patterns over the floor, eyes darting from his hand to Nanami’s face.

“Why would a god do that? Come after _me_?” Nanami mirrored Mizuki, propping her hand against her cheek as well. She forced him to meet her gaze again. “I’m just a land god and I don’t think I have anything to offer them.”

Mizuki shrugged. “I don’t know. It could be anything…but they were definitely trying to kill you.” He sighed and sat up, running a hand through the back of his hair and staring towards the door. “All I know is these attacks are getting too frequent, and we can’t hold them off anymore.”

To this, Nanami didn’t respond. She let her eyelids grow heavy, half shutting, and she stared off into space with a sinking heart. Mizuki was right. They’d almost been killed today. Ever since she’d come to the shrine as the new land god, she’d been battling yokai and gods alike. Mizuki was strong, but he wasn’t nearly the most powerful spirit around, much like she was only a human and therefore her strength was limited, god or not. Despite having been at the shrine for a year now, her powers were still lacking and he’d been stretched to the extent of his abilities to instruct her.

“What do we do?” she finally asked, voice thin, hesitant.

“I guess we’re going to have to ask for help,” Mizuki said. “We can talk about it more tomorrow. You need to get some rest.”

“You do too,” Nanami interjected. She started to sit up, but her body felt sore, stiff. Slowly, she sank back down. “Okay, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” She sighed. “And hope we don’t get attacked again tonight.”

Mizuki nodded, and the two of them fell into an interminable silence. Nanami didn’t think she’d sleep that night.

\--

_The gods must’ve been listening_. That was what Nanami thought at first, anyway, when after classes the following day Onikiri and Kotetsu brought her a letter from the mailbox, embossed in gold leaf and beautiful calligraphy. By some stroke of luck, Ookuninushi had written to her, requesting she come to Izumo to discuss a matter of utmost importance. She scanned the letter several times as she walked back into the shrine, tailed by the shrine spirits.

“What’s the letter say, Lady Nanami?”

“The gods want me to come to an audience in Izumo,” she said, then stopped in her tracks, noticing Mizuki in the kitchen area. “Mizuki, you’re out of bed.”

“My mistress needs to eat,” Mizuki said with a grin, pressing his palms together by his cheek.

Smile twitching on her lips and eyes softening, Nanami stepped towards him. “You really should go back to bed. I’ll be okay.”

“So what’s this letter?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, eyeing the parchment in her hand.

“Oh, I was saying it’s a request to come to an audience,” she said, humming in thought. “It says...hmm. Well, it doesn’t say what it is. Just that it’s important and urgent. And…” Here, she paused, squinting. “Oh, no, it’s in two days!” She grimaced.

Mizuki took the paper from her and scratched his head as he read it. “Oh, yeah, but it’s on the weekend so you should be fine, right?”

“I guess. I wonder what they want, though.” Nanami frowned. “I’ll need a ticket to Izumo.”

“Am I coming too?” Mizuki asked with a grin.

Nanami stared at him for a moment, weighing the choice in her mind. On one hand, she still wasn’t sure how she was going to get there or if it was even affordable. But on the other hand, despite being acquainted with the other gods now, she knew she was vulnerable on the trip there -- and she didn’t know what they wanted from her either. It was best to bring along a veteran. “If you’re up to it,” she relented.

“Yay, we’re going to Izumo!” Mizuki wrapped an arm around Nanami’s shoulders and smiled widely. “Let’s make it fun too.”

“Sure, but while we’re there, we should ask them if there’s anything we can do about these attacks. I was going to write Ookuninushi about them anyway. Perfect timing, right?”

Despite her words, Nanami couldn’t help but feel the worry settle into the pit of her stomach, like stones dropped to the bottom of a stream. There was something about the letter, the omission of information, that made her wonder whether she would like what they had to say. Something told her it was more than she’d bargained for.


	2. Audience with the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nanami's nickname for Otohiko is...questionable. I use it here because she uses it. Otohiko is one of my favorite characters though. ;-;

The week passed by quickly, and soon Nanami found herself en route to Izumo, Mizuki in tow. Mizuki was far too bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about this trip, she’d thought to herself, listening to him talk about all the things they could do after the audience with Ookuninushi. Personally, she’d always found flying to make her a bit queasy, but luckily it wasn’t a long flight, and Mizuki’s bubbly enthusiasm made up for any dread she felt. Still, her stomach was doing somersaults even well after they’d landed and were on their way to Ookuninushi’s shrine, where they were told they’d meet with him along with a few other gods. That was the only reason she wasn’t complaining about being dragged here; it seemed everyone else had already gathered so it only made sense to meet them on common ground.

Mizuki must’ve noticed her nerves, because he took her arm and gave her a smile as they stopped before the shrine. “Hey, hold onto me so we don’t get separated this time,” he told her, giving her arm a squeeze.

“That’s what I did last time,” she said, voice trailing off at the end. It didn’t seem he’d heard her.

He helped her up, and together they rode the white snake towards the barrier that separated the human world from the spirit world. Nanami wrapped her arms around Mizuki’s waist this time, squeezing him extra tightly, hoping the ofuda she’d attached to her back would let her slip seamlessly through, disguising her as a spirit and not a human. She screwed her eyes shut as the heavenly light surrounded them, and the sensation of falling and floating all at once made her head swim.

She’d only been half expecting it to work, but as she gently descended, she still felt Mizuki’s solid warmth pressed against her. As they thumped softly to the ground, she opened one eye. Then, the other. “Oh, it worked,” she said, sighing in relief.

“Of course it did. You wrote it, Nanami-chan.” Mizuki beamed, then took her hand and helped her to her feet. “After you, my mistress.” He gestured for her to go first.

_ “I’d rather not,” _ Nanami thought, but held her tongue. Instead, she led the way through the maze into the shrine, heart thumping loudly in her ears the whole time they walked.

As they came upon the large doors to the main hall, she halted, hand hovering over the door handle. She drew in a deep, shaky breath. Out of her peripheral vision, she caught sight of Mizuki’s face as he leaned in, reaching to open the door for her.

“You’re fine,” he assured her with a smile, laying his other hand on her shoulder. “I’m with you every step of the way.”

“Thanks.” Nanami flashed him a smile, feeling weak from relief. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I’ve been here before.” She stepped into the hall, blinking in the light, looking for any sign she was in the right place.

Movement drew her attention to the large screen at the end of the room, a shadow shifting behind it. “Oh, Nanami, you’re finally here,” a familiar voice purred. “Took you long enough.” A lithe, flamboyantly dressed young man with red hair stepped out from behind the screen, placing one hand on his hip and smirking at her.

“He She Guy!” Nanami blurted out, earning a chuckle from Mizuki.

“I have a name, you know. When are you going to use it?” Otohiko chided, wagging his finger at her. His gaze slid to Mizuki, and he frowned. “I see you brought your familiar.” He rubbed his chin, looking Mizuki up and down. “Leave him outside while we talk.”

Nanami felt her heart leap in her throat. She gripped Mizuki’s sleeve. “Does he have to?” she asked, voice wavering.

“Oh, come on, we’re not strangers here,” Otohiko said, shaking his head. His eyes half-lidded, feline and calculating. “Besides, we don’t bite. Much.”

A small, animal sound of protest bubbled in Nanami’s throat, but she swallowed it. Otohiko was right; what did she have to be afraid about? “Okay,” she agreed, then turned to Mizuki with what she hoped was a convincing smile. “I’ll be okay by myself. Don’t worry.”

Mizuki shot her a disappointed glance, but nodded, stepping back. “You know where to find me if you need me.” He offered one last smile, then turned around and waved goodbye. Nanami listened to his footsteps fade, followed by a final clack of the door.

“Now, let’s get right to business,” Otohiko said, gesturing for Nanami to follow him. “Come with me.”

Curious, Nanami trailed behind him, stepping around to the other side of the screen. Questions about who would be joining them died on the tip of her tongue because there before her were Ookuninushi and Ikusagami, both seated on cushions around a table, sipping tea. A shiver rippled down her spine as she locked eyes with Ikusagami, who only grunted and closed his eyes. So much for acknowledgement.

“Nanami-hime, welcome,” Ookuninushi greeted warmly, opening his arms. “Apologies for bringing you out all this way, but we’re so glad you could join us on such short notice.”

Feebly, Nanami nodded and took the cushion Otohiko offered her with a sweep of his hand. Suddenly, she couldn’t meet their eyes. It felt like being scrutinized by a pack of wolves. “Of course, you said it was urgent.” She clenched her fists in her lap, under the table, her palms feeling clammy and cold. “Ookuninushi, I needed to talk to you anyway.”

Nodding, Ookuninushi passed Nanami a tea cup, which she accepted with a small word of thanks. At least it gave her something to hold onto. “It is urgent.” He paused, registering what she’d said. Cocking his head a bit and half shutting his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, he said, “But forget that -- you wanted to see me? I’m flattered, dear Nanami-chan.” Here, Ikusagami scoffed, but Otohiko shushed him. “What did you want to see me for?”

Nanami felt heat rising to her cheeks, and she shook her head a bit. “Well, it’s just... I needed information and help. Mizuki thinks an evil god sent kamaitachi after me, and they were almost too strong to fight off.” She stopped prematurely, drawing a breath and daring to peek over her cup at the gods before her.

“Hmm, yes, that does sound like a problem,” Ookuninushi said, sipping his tea. “I’m afraid I have to agree with your familiar -- that’s unfortunate but sadly not unexpected. A lot of spirits resent a human holding power.” He hummed again, taking another sip. Then, he smiled, forcing her to meet his gaze. “But if that’s the problem you’re having, I think you’ll be doubly interested in the deal we have to offer you. It could solve your issue as well.”

Nervously, Nanami bit her lip and stole a not-so-furtive glance at Otohiko. She wished in that instant he could read her mind. Maybe he’d been unfair to her in the past, but he respected Mikage’s judgment and she knew he’d help her. The other two -- she didn’t know well enough to say either way, but she was certain Ikusagami still viewed her as a laughingstock. “Okay, what do you need help with?” she finally asked, finding the courage to look Ookuninushi in the eye.

“Oooh, she’s not going to like this,” Otohiko muttered under his breath, sipping his tea and glancing at Ikusagami. The other merely grunted.

Ignoring the side comments, Ookuninushi set his cup down with a clack and then wove his fingers together in front of his mouth, looking Nanami up and down. “Before I tell you, I’ll say this much -- you’re truly the only person who can help us with this problem, so I hope you’ll strongly consider it.”

With each passing second, Nanami felt her stomach twist into more and more knots, the tension building. “Okay,” she said slowly. That she found hard to believe, but she chose to listen all the same.

“Have you heard of the fox deity? The god of deceit?”

“The god of deceit?” Nanami echoed, and then shook her head. She couldn’t recall meeting someone with that title at the last gathering of the gods, but maybe that was because he was a fallen god and therefore not invited. “No. I didn’t know we  _ had _ a god of deceit. Is he an evil god?”

“Depends on your definition of evil, I suppose,” Otohiko interjected with a snicker. “Besides, he’s not  _ just _ the god of deceit.” Here, he smirked and laughed, that feline spark igniting a fire in his eyes again, the kind that made Nanami shudder. “He’s also the god of cunning -- and the god of sensuality.”

Nanami nearly dropped her cup, feeling her face grow hot again. Quickly, she grasped her cup and took a sip, stealing a moment to compose herself.

“Anyway,” Ookuninushi continued, shifting a pointed look in Otohiko’s direction, drawing a titter from the latter, “what he’s the god of doesn’t matter. What matters is he, like you, wasn’t  _ born _ a god.”

“Oh, is he another human?” Nanami asked.

Again, Otohiko laughed. “You haven’t been paying attention, you silly girl. He just told you he was a fox. That means he’s a yokai.”

“Oh,” Nanami mumbled, cheeks flaming again. She shrank into her cushion, half hiding behind her cup and averting her eyes from the other gods.

“Yes, a kitsune.” Ookuninushi nodded. “He’s also one of the most powerful gods there is. Problem is, his morals are…questionable.” To this, Nanami sagely nodded, once again choosing to stay silent. It was better not to insert her foot into her mouth. Seeing that Nanami had nothing to add, Ookuninushi continued. “A long time ago, he was a very dangerous wild fox. He and another yokai named Akura-Ou laid siege to many of the villages and decimated them -- and they killed a lot of humans too.” 

Here, Nanami shuddered, putting her cup down and gripping her own hands. She felt cold. “So he’s a really bad guy…”

Otohiko hummed. “I’d say he’s chaotic, but not exactly  _ evil _ .”

A loud thud echoed in the room, the table shaking, and Nanami jumped, whipping her head to look towards Ikusagami as the other finally spoke. “How can you say that?” He stared Otohiko down. “He  _ is _ a bad guy. He’s one threat I’d like to wipe off the face of the earth.” He balled his hands into fists. Even from where she was sitting, Nanami could feel the electricity shooting off the other’s aura, his eyes glinting with bitterness and something that looked like bloodlust.

“Oh, hush, like you’re any better,” Otohiko clucked.

“Okay, but...I’m not sure what this has to do with me,” Nanami said weakly.

“Yes, well… I’ll finish the story short and sweet for you, and once you understand the dire situation we’re in, then we can add the details.” Ookuninushi sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes for a moment, lament evident on his face. “Our fox deity was obviously a problem several hundred years ago. Because of his incredible strength, the people feared him to the point of reverence. Then, when he fell in love with a human woman and began to protect her village from his former comrade for her sake, the word spread and people began to worship him. That’s what transformed him into a deity, and that’s what makes his power grow -- receiving the energy directed his way.” He opened his eyes, looking at Nanami. “Even today, he has a steady stream of worshippers who leave him prayers and offerings to avoid his divine retribution and to ask for protection from spirits, thanks to stories passed down through the generations.”

“So that means he’s getting even more powerful, even now?” Nanami asked tentatively.

Ookuninushi nodded. “Exactly. And that’s a problem for us, because he’s breaking the seal we placed on him.”

Nanami swallowed hard, feeling her stomach twist again. “If he’s breaking the seal the gods put on him, what can I do? I don’t think I’m strong enough to reseal it if Mizuki and I struggle to fight off a few kamaitachi. But if you want me to, I will try my best.” She clenched her fists tighter, pouting stubbornly.

At this, Otohiko burst out a laugh. “You poor fool. You wouldn’t last if that was your tactic. No, we have to meet him on his level -- cunning and deceit.”

Although Nanami refrained from saying it, she couldn’t help but give Otohiko a sideways glance; after all, the god had once all but told her she was unintelligent. Surely, he must be taunting her.

“It’s not exactly deceit,” Ookuninushi amended. “It’s a deal and it’s making use of a loophole.” Suddenly, the tension in the room increased tenfold, and Nanami found it harder to breathe; Ookuninushi’s eyes pierced into her, straight through her soul and out the back of her body. She was frozen. “I can’t emphasize enough just how serious this is, Nanami-chan,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “You have to trust me that we don’t do this to punish you, or to hurt you. We know that you’ll be able to subjugate the fox if you do what we ask of you.”

Nanami pressed her lips together, resolute, nodding. But inside, she felt like she wanted to throw up. “Tell me what I can do to help. I don’t want him killing again.”

Ookuninushi drew in a breath, and then a smile scrawled across his face -- a smile that made Nanami’s stomach do flip-flops.  _ She didn’t like the look he gave her. _ “Very well. We need you to enter a marriage contact.”

For a long moment, Nanami said nothing, staring and unhinged and unblinking. She felt like Ookuninushi’s words had cut her in half, rendering her helpless and unable to breathe. “Wh-what?” she finally stammered.

“Oh, let me explain it; it was Ookuninsushi-sama’s idea but I can explain it better,” Otohiko said, though he flicked a flirtatious smile to Ookuninushi, completely ignoring Ikusagami, who now shot Nanami dagger eyes. He shifted his soft gaze to Nanami, holding her captive, restraining her with just a look. “You’re already aware that gods make contracts with spirits to make them their familiars, right?” Here, Nanami nodded. “Well, it’s the same principle. Even though Tomoe-kun is a god, he’s still a yokai and therefore bound to the same rules. You’d never be able to catch him without us creating this contract and him agreeing to it, so it’s the only way to subjugate and tame him. If you’re his mistress, he has no choice but to be bound to your words, and he won’t be able to harm anyone again.”

Already, Nanami felt a thousand questions bursting to get out. Killing was nothing she condoned, but she wondered --  _ why hadn’t they killed this yokai if he was such a threat? Why couldn’t they reseal him? Why couldn’t he become her familiar without a marriage contract? _ All the questions tumbled over each other, tangling into such a knot of confusion and panic she couldn’t even get one of them out.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why marriage, and why we don’t just kill him,” Ookuninushi mused, leaving her gawking at him.

“H-how did you--?”

“It’s all over your face, sweetie,” Otohiko said, winking at her.

“Look, we can’t kill him for three reasons.” Ookuninushi lifted his forefinger. “One, it would throw off the balance, as he already has worshippers and is a deity over specific realms. Two--” Here, he held up a second finger. “Even if we wanted to, we can’t get close enough to lay a finger on him without being obliterated ourselves. Why else do you think we can’t reseal him?” He tilted his head, and Nanami hummed, stomach knotting. “And three--” He held up a third finger, looking Nanami dead in the eye. “We’re not those kinds of gods. No matter what kind of yokai he is, we have enough respect for his life not to  _ kill _ him.”

Numbly, Nanami nodded, feeling much like a robot. Or a puppet. No, she was definitely a puppet right now. “But...but... _ marriage _ ?”

“I know, it seems extreme,” Otohiko said, propping his chin in his hand. “Believe me, we’ve thought of everything already.”

“And why would he ever agree to that? You said he won’t let you get close to him.” Nanami said, a little louder this time. “Besides, I’m a human and he’s a yokai… You’ve said a million times that humans and yokai aren’t meant to be together.”

“Not in normal circumstances, but this is hardly normal,” Ookuninushi said, taking a sip of tea. “But trust me, he’ll agree to it. Right now, he’s bound to his shrine -- that’s part of what the seal does. The only time he can leave is when we will it -- usually for a religious reason -- and his familiar or someone else has to escort him. But if he enters this marriage contract with you, then he gains his freedom back.”

“Well, his freedom to go out of the shrine,” Otohiko corrected. “He’s not free to be a wild fox. He never will be again.” Here, he smirked, eyes half lidding. “Besides, women  _ are  _ his weakness so I don’t see why he’d say  _ no. _ ”

“Ohoho, especially not to a woman as  _ beautiful _ as our lovely Nanami-hime,” Ookuninushi gushed.

Nanami’s face burned and she looked away, chewing at her lip and turning it over in her mind for a moment. Then, ignoring Ookuninushi’s theatrics: “Okay, but what happens when I get old and die? Yokai live a lot longer than humans do, and then you’re back to square one.”

“We’re willing to extend your life,” Ookuninushi said. “The goddess of fate and Grandmother have both agreed to it already.”

“You can  _ do _ that?” Nanami blurted out, reeling. She leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, letting it sink in. “I...I don’t know what to think…”

“It’s our only option. We can’t shorten his life -- he’s too powerful,” Ikusagami grumbled. “And  _ someone _ won’t let me kill him.”

“ _ And _ we’re not those types of gods,” Ookuninushi reiterated. “So, Nanami-chan, what other questions do you have? How can I convince you to go through with this?”

_ “It’s like he’s a used car salesman _ ,” Nanami thought, stifling a dry laugh. Quickly, she turned it into a cough, not wanting to offend him. “Well, um… I guess I’m fuzzy on the benefits. I want to help and protect people, but are you sure I can contain him? That I’ll be okay and he won’t...hurt me?” The last part was said in a small voice; suddenly, Nanami felt like a child again. Eighteen years of age couldn’t actually be adulthood, not if she felt like  _ this _ . In her mind’s eye, she saw a looming, dark shadow towering over her, all teeth and claws and glowing red eyes, crimson seeping from fangs, his face exaggerated and garish and monstrous as he closed in on her --  _ for the kill _ . She shivered.

As though reading her mind once again, Ookuninushi offered her a comforting smile. “He wouldn’t hurt you. You’ll have the power of word binding over him and can stop him at any time. Nothing will happen without you allowing it.” He reached for the teapot, pouring himself another cup of tea. “Besides, fox yokai are very protective of their mates. Once you’re bound and have devoted yourself to him, he’ll make sure no gods or yokai touch a hair on your head. That’s why I think it’ll be a mutually beneficial marriage of convenience.”

Now Nanami perked up. Her heart beat faster as she thought about earlier that week -- the image of Mizuki caught in the claws of the kamaitachi, his body battered and shredded and bleeding as he lay on the ground beneath them. “ _ Mizuki can’t protect me anymore _ ,” she realized. “ _ He’s going to die if I don’t do something. _ ” For another moment, she remained silent, pondering this, realizing that she could finally do something to protect Mizuki -- and the people of Japan.

Seeing that she hadn’t responded, Otohiko piped up, tone velvet and smooth. “If that doesn’t convince you, remember that he’s the god of sensuality. Besides, I’ve heard that the kitsune are  _ excellent _ lovers. There’s a reason they’re so bewitching to humans.”

“Oh my god,” Nanami gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth, her face burning and her voice only coming out in a squeak. “You’re such a pervert!”

Laughing softly, Otohiko winked at her, continuing to smile. “We wouldn’t offer you a deal we wouldn’t think you’d like.”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Nanami squealed, hiding her face behind her hands. “I can’t believe you  _ said _ that.”

“Otohiko  _ is _ a pervert,” Ookuninushi said with a soft smile, sipping his fresh cup of tea.

“You love it, don’t you?” Otohiko purred, shooting bedroom eyes in Ookuninushi’s direction.

He was promptly ignored. “Anyway, Nanami-hime, let’s recess and have you think about our offer. Take a walk, talk it over with your familiar… But we need to hear your answer this afternoon. Deal?”

Judging by the way the gods looked at her, Nanami realized she was being dismissed -- and they’d likely continue the conversation on their own. Normally, she’d feel excluded, but today she couldn’t  _ wait _ to leave. “Okay,” she agreed, getting to her feet; she didn’t know how her legs could feel locked and yet like jelly at the same time. “I’ll come back later.”

“Good girl,” Otohiko said, flashing her a smile.

With a forced smile of her own, Nanami bowed to them and then turned to leave. Perhaps she did have a lot to think about, but she already knew what she’d end up doing.  _ Such a pushover _ . But if people’s lives were at stake and she, as a kami, had the power to do something about it, then by  _ god _ , she would.


	3. Terms and Conditions

When Nanami stepped out of the shrine, she was in such a daze she barely even noticed Mizuki waiting for her, much less that he asked her a question. Her mind was spinning with the information she’d been given, with the choice she felt she had to make. But even if it was for the good of everyone around her, a small, selfish voice in the center of her chest asked her what  _ she _ wanted -- and she wasn’t so sure she liked this idea. Since childhood, her mother had taught her to resist being chained to a man -- and whether he was a yokai or not, this deity was still a  _ man _ . Worse yet, she’d be trapped in a loveless marriage, the very thing she’d said she wouldn’t have. Besides, she already had a crush, a boy who’d transferred into her class in the middle of her second year. The very thought made her flush, feeling dizzy and confused.

“Hey, Nanami-chan, are you okay?” Mizuki’s voice in her ear pulled her back to the present, and she blinked.

“Huh? Oh...I guess so,” she murmured absentmindedly, continuing down the path to the exit.

Mizuki skipped down the steps to catch up with her. “You don’t seem okay,” he said, brow furrowing in concern. “What happened in there?”

Suddenly, Nanami was struck by a pang of longing, a pang of loss, and the ambiguous grief, the regret, the weight of duty felt like it was crushing the breath out of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stood stiffly, biting the insides of her cheeks in an attempt to stop herself from crying. Right now, all she could think about was herself -- and what would become of her in the claws of this unfamiliar, dangerous yokai. She wondered vaguely if she’d have to share a bed with him -- and the color drained from her face at the thought of having to do  _ more _ than sleep next to him. There was so much the gods hadn’t told her, enough to make her spin on her heel in preparation of barging back inside the shrine.

“Hold on!” MIzuki caught her by the shoulders as she lunged forward blindly, dodging her head just in time before she inadvertently crashed into him. “What’s going on?”

This time, Nanami finally looked him in the eye, her face flushed, throat feeling tight, eyes stinging. She stared into his eyes for so long it should’ve been uncomfortable, but she couldn’t move at all, couldn’t even breathe. A part of her wanted so badly to burst, but she found she couldn’t even cry -- and she couldn’t explain what held her back.

Something about her expression must’ve kept Mizuki from pressing her too much because he didn’t say anything for a while, just held her gaze. Then, tentatively, he slipped his hands from her shoulders to her back and gave her a hug, pulling her close. “You can talk to me,” he eventually said, giving her a little squeeze. “Were they jerks again?”

“Maybe.” The word was choked out, strained. Nanami was surprised at her own voice. Delicately, she disentangled herself from Mizuki’s embrace; an unconscious flicker of her eyes spoke her apologies for this rejection.

Mizuki took a careful step back, hands hovering just over her arms, indecisive. “What’d they do?”

“I wish you’d been there with me,” she spat out, suddenly overwhelmed by something hot and sputtering and fervent. She turned from him, stomping towards the exit. Huffing, she wiped her eyes with a forceful swipe of a balled up fist. “It was scary, and I don’t know what I’m getting into or what questions to ask. They keep shutting me down.”

Mizuki grimaced, hurrying to fall in step with her. “Maybe that’s why they didn’t want me there with you.”

“Yeah.” Nanami sniffed, and the realization she was in tears only made her stomp that much faster.  _ Run _ , the voice in her head told her. But then there was that image again -- Mizuki, covered in blood, pinned down by silver claws. “I don’t think I have a choice,” she said aloud, voice wavering. Before Mizuki could ask, she whirled around to face him, eyes brimming with tears. “Mizuki, they’re going to… They want me to get married.”

“What?” Mizuki’s voice grew louder, eyes widening. “You’re not serious.”

“I wish I wasn’t,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. A shaky laugh escaped her. “I don’t know anything about the god they want me to marry, but he doesn’t sound like he’s nice. And marrying him would help a lot of people, but...I’m worried about what will happen to me too.” She drew in a deep breath, then forced a smile. “Anyway.” She turned around and continued to walk.

“Wait--” Mizuki shook himself out of his trance and trotted to catch up with her, finally reaching the exit to the barrier. “Who is it? Maybe I can help you get out of this.” He tried to catch her eye, earnest, but she wouldn’t return his stare.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Nanami let her eyes fall to the ground. “Can we leave? I’ll tell you after we get out of here.”

“Yeah, sure.” Still shooting worried glances in her direction, Mizuki conjured the white snake, and then offered his hand.

Wordlessly, Nanami took his hand, letting him hoist her onto the snake’s back. She said nothing as they ascended, leaving the shrine behind and growing smaller and smaller, until it was nothing more than a distant memory. It didn’t feel like what had happened was real; maybe if she pinched herself, she’d wake up.

Shifting back into the human world certainly made it feel less real, more like a dreamlike state she’d invented. She slipped down of her own accord, wobbling the moment her feet made contact with the earth. Even this world didn’t feel real right now, and she wondered if she was going to be confined to the fox’s shrine too, despite what the gods had told her.

“Well? Who is it?” MIzuki prompted, cocking his head a bit to one side.

“Right.” Nanami hung her head, sighing. “I don’t remember his name; they only said it once.” She began to walk, this time slowly. She watched their elongated shadows stretch out, and it dawned on her that she had less time than she thought she had to make a decision. “It’s some...fox yokai. They said he’d become a god -- the god of deceit.” Here, she found herself blushing, remembering what Otohiko had said -- that he was also the god of sensuality. Surely, that couldn’t be a  _ real _ title.

Mizuki sputtered out a laugh, the sound cacophonous enough for her to turn her attention to him. “Are they talking about Tomoe?”

“Yes, that was the name they used!” Nanami smacked her fist into her palm. “What, do you know him?”

“Ugh, yeah.” Mizuki averted his gaze, a slight pout forming on his lips.

“Is he really that bad?” Nanami felt her heart beat faster; she wasn’t so sure she could go through with this now, no matter what was at stake.

“Eh.” Mizuki scratched his cheek, shrugging. “Kind of? He’s not the kind you’d want to marry, that’s for sure.” Before Nanami could interrogate him, he asked, “Why do they want you to marry him anyway?”

Eyes darting around, Nanami’s voice dropped, secretive and embarrassed. “They say I can subjugate him that way and make him a familiar so he can’t hurt anyone. The seal they put on him is breaking and they can’t fix it.”

“That seems extreme.” Mizuki snorted, pouting again.

“I know, but I already gave them other options and they shot them down.” Nanami ran a hand through her hair, and gazed wistfully up at the clouds floating by. “Now I just want to know what I’m getting myself into. If he’d actually uphold his end of the deal. If he’s really a monster like they make him out to be.”

“He’s the god of deceit -- that doesn’t make me feel very confident he’d hold up any deals,” Mizuki said with a nervous laugh. “As for what kind of person he is… He’s killed people and burned down villages -- for  _ fun _ . Do you really need to know anything more about the guy?”

“Yes, I do, because that’s exactly why I have to make this contract. So I need to know what else I’m up against,” Nanami retorted. It was only then that she realized she’d all but told Mizuki she’d agreed already, and she quickly looked away. “Tell me how long it’s been since he’s done any of those things. Please…”

There was a long pause, long enough that Nanami snuck a glance at Mizuki to see if he was going to respond. Then, a heavy sigh. “It was about five hundred years ago,” he relented. “So I guess it wasn’t  _ that _ recent, but he could return to his ways.”

“So what stopped him five hundred years ago? Was it the gods sealing him away?” Nanami stopped walking and turned to face Mizuki. Somehow, that piece of information gave her a flicker of hope, a faint skip of the heart.

“I don’t know -- I never got the details,” Mizuki admitted. “I heard some rumors he had a human lover at one point, but who knows.” He shrugged. “All I know is right before the gods sealed him, he went on a massive rampage and killed everyone in his path -- gods and spirits and women and children too.” At this, Nanami felt her blood run cold; she held her breath. “Some say he went  _ insane _ . You’d have to be crazy to use so much force against humans. Rumors have it he wiped out the countryside in a sea of foxfire.”

“If that’s true, then he didn’t stop until he was sealed,” Nanami murmured, staring down at her shoes. “And that means if the seal breaks, then he’ll do it again. So many people would suffer…” She swallowed hard, digging her nails into her palms. 

A long pause elapsed. Then: “Nanami-chan, you don’t have to do this. You know that right?”

The soft, warm touch of Mizuki’s hand on her shoulder tore Nanami from her thoughts, the mental images of foxfire consuming buildings, communities, vegetation. She blinked. “I...I think I have to,” she said slowly. “I don’t want to, Mizuki. I would never choose this. Actually, I never planned to get married or anything.” Here, she smiled sadly. “But if I can do something to save people -- to save you -- then I’m going to do it.”

“Nanami-chan...”

“It’s okay; I’ll be fine.” Nanami laughed and brushed his hand from her shoulder, but her fingertips lingered against his for a beat too long. “Besides, they assured me as long as he’s my familiar, he can’t hurt me. He can’t do anything I don’t want him to do.”

“I sure hope you’re right about that.” Mizuki looked down at their shadows.

Nanami watched him kick some gravel aside, silent and grave. She’d never seen Mizuki look so serious before; he always wore a smile, no matter what the situation. A twinge of something like guilt coursed through her chest at his expression, the way he wouldn’t meet her eyes, the way he focused on the dirt instead. Stepping forward, she laid a hand on his shoulder and offered a consolation prize of a smile. “Hey, why don’t we look around and forget about this for a while? I don’t have to go back for another hour or two. We can get some ice cream.”

At this suggestion, Mizuki straightened up, returning her smile. “I’d love that. Just…” Here, he took her hands, his tone dropping and growing more serious again. “Promise me you’ll think about this deal before you accept it.”

Nanami smiled slightly and gave a nod. “Yeah, I promise.” She slipped her hands out of his, another twinge flickering in her chest. Although Mizuki smiled, the cloud never left his face, his eyes holding a faraway look in them. And Nanami wouldn’t let herself think about what it meant. Instead, she walked with Mizuki towards the town center, hoping to get his mind off it. It was the least she could do for him -- one last day of normalcy before their lives were turned upside down.

\--

An hour turned into three, the two of them exploring the town and the shops, eating ice cream and wondering over various souvenirs. Before heading back to the shrine, they took a walk on the beach, dipping their toes in the surf, letting the wind whip their hair. And though Nanami was anything but carefree, it felt good to pretend just for a moment that she was a normal girl and Mizuki was a normal boy -- that they were simply friends instead of god and familiar, that they didn’t have the fate of being sold into Tomoe’s possession at the end of the day.

As the sun set, streaking the sky with rays of gold and pink and lavender, they begrudgingly trudged back towards the shrine, their laughter evaporating into silence. This time, Mizuki trailed behind her, which suited Nanami just fine; she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. It was only when they were upon the doors of the shrine that she faced him, half holding herself, lifting her hand to her opposite arm.

“Mizuki…” She listened to him hum in response, in prompting. Still, she didn’t look him in the eyes. “I’m so sorry.” She breathed in deeply, but he didn’t reply; that sick, heavy feeling in her stomach increased. “I wanted to give you one last day before I did this.”

“Oh.” Mizuki’s tone was hollow, floating. “You’re going to do it, huh?”

“Yeah.” Nanami nodded, then turned towards the door, laying a palm against the wood. “Please forgive me for dragging you into this, but I promise I’ll protect you.”

“You’re wrong,” Mizuki said, sad smile tracing his words. Even though Nanami wasn’t looking at him, she could see it in her mind’s eye -- how he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, smiling, eyes closed in what others might see as peace, but what she saw as resignation. “It’s me who will protect you. I promised you I’d serve you no matter what, and I intend to keep that promise. I’ll go where you go.”

Fresh tears pricked Nanami’s eyes.  _ “You’re too good for me,” _ she mused inwardly. But all she chose to whisper was, “Thank you, Mizuki.” His words and spirit lifted her up, giving her the strength to push open the door and step inside the large, vacant hall.

“Well, well, it’s about time.” Otohiko rose from where he’d sat just inside the hall. “I was about to come get you.”

“Sorry to make you wait.” Nanami’s eyes darted around the room, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Finally, she had the willpower to meet the other god’s gaze, and she stood tall, firmly. “I’ve decided to marry Tomoe. I want to do my part to protect everyone.”

Otohiko smiled, and for the first time, Nanami detected a hint of sympathy in his expression. When he spoke, his tone had softened around the edges. “That’s very noble of you.” He stepped forward, and placed a hand on the top of her head. “Don’t worry, Nanami-chan. We wouldn’t do anything to put you in harm’s way. We trust you can control him. You’ll be all right.”

Nanami sucked in a breath and nodded fiercely. Inside, she felt like she was an inmate on death row, like she was following him to her certain demise. Overriding the internal voice that chanted at her to  _ run _ , she obeyed Otohiko’s gesture to come with him, once again making her way behind the screen that partitioned the public space from their private meeting area. Only, this time, no one else was to be found.

“Oh, where are the other gods?” she asked, taking her previous seat.

“You took  _ so _ long they left.” Here, he pouted. “Ookuninushi-sama has a date, so he’s entrusted me to carry this part out.” With a flourish of his hand, he materialized a scroll fashioned with a red string. Carefully, he undid the binding and rolled it out over the table, producing what seemed to be a contract. “This is the marriage contract. Once you and Tomoe sign it, it’ll bind you legally. And, yes, you will be legally married even in the human world.” Nanami gulped. “Of course, seeing how he’s a yokai and you’re a human and this is a spiritual binding, us gods will need to conduct a blessing ceremony to finalize it.”

“R-right,” Nanami stammered as Otohiko slipped a pen into her hand. Her heart thumped uncomfortably as she stared at the words written on the scroll, outlining what they’d spoken of. “So Tomoe has to sign this too?”

“Unfortunately.” Otohiko sighed. Then, pointing to one of the clauses, “But I think this will be incentive enough.”

Nanami peeked at what Otohiko pointed to -- the clause for Tomoe’s freedom. She nodded robotically, then poised her pen to sign her name. That was when her eye caught the conditions for their spiritual ceremony, and she froze, a sound of frustration escaping her. “Wh-what is this?” She tapped the outline for their ceremony, turning to look at Otohiko with wide eyes. “Does consummation mean what I think it means?”

“Well, yes,” Otohiko admitted without batting an eye. “Did you really think you could marry him without sleeping with him?” He studied her, looking her up and down. “Oh, come on, silly girl -- you couldn’t have been that naive. I suppose you are young, though.”

An icy sensation spread through Nanami’s veins. Her, sleep with a strange yokai? She hadn’t even met him, and she was expected to agree to such an act? “But...I haven’t even--” She cut herself off, too embarrassed to say the rest aloud.  _ Maybe they could just pretend _ . Again, Nanami found herself thinking of that monstrous image, a flesh eating beast looking to devour her, forcing her down, all teeth and claws and animal instinct, ripping her apart.

“You’re a virgin, we know.” Nanami gasped, face growing redder, and she lifted a hand to strike Otohiko. Deftly, he caught her fist and held it. “Now, now, calm down. If it makes you feel any better, Tomoe has gotten  _ raving  _ reviews from the brothels of the spirit world.”

“That’s disgusting,” Nanami said, voice growing louder. “Ugh, how could you--”

Slowly, Otohiko released Nanami’s hand. “For what it’s worth, you only have to do it once to seal the binding. After that, it’s up to you how you want to run your relationship. But if I may make a suggestion, I would advise you to sleep with him  _ sometimes _ . It’s best to keep him sympathetic towards you.”

“ _ What a pig _ ,” Nanami thought, frown deepening. The thought of sleeping with such a frightful creature, someone who had frequented  _ prostitutes _ and killed children, turned her stomach. “I hate you,” she mumbled, putting the pen down. “I don’t want to sign it anymore.”

“I’d think twice about that.” Otohiko reminded her, “Remember, it’s to seal his power and to earn protection for yourself as well.”

Clenching her fists and teeth, Nanami closed her eyes, losing herself to her thoughts. She could feel her heart pounding relentlessly, hands shaking in her lap. The silence expanded between them, until she heard Otohiko’s fingertips tapping against the surface of the table, and she opened her eyes.

“Fine,” she snapped, grabbing the pen and hastily signing before she could lose the willpower. “But only  _ once _ . And if he wants to visit the brothels after that, then I don’t  _ care _ .”

“At least meet him before you make a statement like that. He is a fox yokai after all; don’t underestimate their bewitching powers,” Otohiko mused.

He took the pen from Nanami and with a flick of his wrist, the scroll rolled back in on itself, the thread wrapping around it. Only this time, the end of the thread floated towards Nanami’s hand, swiftly wrapping itself around her right pinky finger and tying off into a bow. Jolting backwards, she let out a soft cry, but the string pulled taut, preventing her from pulling back any further. Before she could question it, the string glimmered and began to fade away in a soft pink glow, until it was no longer visible to the naked eye. And yet, she could feel the slight pull whenever she moved her hand, as though it were still there.

“What the hell was that?” she burst out, eyes wide, waving her hand around the air. She shook her hand, wanting the tingling sensation to leave.

“The goddess of fate wove that especially for you,” Otohiko explained, waving the contract away, the scroll vanishing in a cloud. “You are now bound to Tomoe-kun. Now the question is -- will he accept your binding and bind himself to you?”

Nanami brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, shivering. “Oh my god,” she gasped, heart racing.

“Well, you can go home.” By now, Otohiko sounded bored. He stood up, turning his back to her and waving her off. “We’ll send you a messenger with Tomoe-kun’s response. If all goes well, you should be married in the next week or two.” He turned his head to smirk at her over his shoulder. “Send a letter to me if you need anything. Bye, girl.” He blew her a kiss and then vanished in a swirl of wind and clouds, leaving her huddled by the table.

“What have I done?” she mumbled to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. Even now, she could feel the string cutting into her finger, a constant, irritating reminder that she was no longer free. And now that she was alone, she let herself collapse in silence, covering her mouth with her hands, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, mourning the loss of every love and every life she could’ve had.


	4. The Fox in Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up -- I have some OCs in this fic; however, since I'm not particularly fond of OCs, they're fairly shallow characters who only have tertiary roles in order to fill gaps, develop the main cast's characters, or to further the plot along. I couldn't think of any of the canon cast to use as Tomoe's shinshi, so here we are. Hisoka appears from time to time, but mostly to make Tomoe think about his situation, show a different side of Tomoe, and to reveal information to Nanami. That is all.
> 
> Other note: I'm using an interesting POV style in this fic. More on that later, but it's a third person limited from both Nanami's and Tomoe's POVs. I'm a rebel. I do what I want. >:)
> 
> Vocab:  
> * Mujina: A badger yokai. Usually not very strong, but they are tricksters who have shapeshifting abilities. Sometimes this name is used interchangeably with tanuki, but I won't be doing that in this story.

The crisp morning air bit through the light robe Tomoe wore, but the discomfort was the only thing that made him feel alive anymore. He lay sideways on the veranda outside his quarters, stretched out long, his cheek in his palm, gazing idly out over the grounds. This morning was quiet but not quite still; his ears twitched at the sound of birds flitting nearby, and his bored gaze followed them as they interwove paths up towards the heavens, gliding along thermals and fighting amongst themselves. A heavy sigh escaped him and he rolled over onto his stomach, tail flopping to the side.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned an ear sideways to listen; he bit back another sigh. “What is it, Hisoka?” he asked his familiar, not bothering to look his way.

“We have a visitor arriving in an hour, Tomoe-sama.” The sound of fabric shifting; he was bowing again.

“I don’t feel like attending to petty prayers today,” Tomoe said, propping his chin in his hand, eyes trained on the birds. “You may handle it as my proxy.” He half expected Hisoka to leave, but the yokai stayed put; the air felt heavy, hesitant. Something like irritation rumbled inside Tomoe. “Is this insubordination?”

“N-no, my lord,” Hisoka stammered. There he went, bowing again. Tomoe rolled his eyes, then stretched out further, lazily. “It’s just…”

“It’s just what?” Tomoe blinked slowly, gaze shifting towards his shoulder.

He could hear his familiar pivoting his weight, the floorboards creaking with the movement. “It’s not a worshipper. We received word Ikusagami-sama is coming here to see you.”

At this, Tomoe rolled over onto his back and then sat up, amethyst gaze trained coldly on Hisoka’s face. “And to what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the great god of war?” Here, he smirked devilishly, his eyes narrowing.

Hisoka swallowed hard -- hard enough for him to hear it. “I don’t know. He said in his letter it was urgent.”

“That’s curious,” Tomoe mused, flipping open his fan and hiding his mouth and nose with it. He hummed in thought, glancing towards the torii gate of the shrine. “He never sought my assistance before. And even if he did, to think he’d lower himself as far as to come to  _ me _ .” Here, he chuckled low in his throat, and with a whip of his wrist, closed the fan again. He tapped it to his lips. “The nerve of that  _ fool _ , to demand an audience with me after what he’s done. I hope he realizes coming alone means walking straight into the lion’s den.” Hisoka nodded, saying nothing, but Tomoe could sense the tremors in his body.  _ Good, he knew his master was furious. _ Slowly, Tomoe got to his feet, toying with his fan and padding towards the rice paper door of his quarters. As he opened it, he turned to look over his shoulder at his familiar, tiling his head slightly. “Hisoka.”

“Y-yes, my lord?” Hisoka stood up a bit straighter.

“Sharpen my katana and have them ready. If Ikusagami thinks he can come into my house and kill me, he should be prepared to fight me.” Tomoe’s eyes glinted, and he smirked as Hisoka bowed towards him. “Send for me when he arrives.”

“Yes, Tomoe-sama.”

With that, Tomoe stepped inside his room and slid the door shut behind him.  _ Damn _ . “That pesky god of war,” he murmured to himself, loosening the tie on his robe so he could change. He should wear something he could move in, something that allowed him to be agile. At least this day was about to get more interesting.

\--

Memories of the past seemed hazy now, like an old movie reel that blackened over time, over use and wear. Those days when he was a wild fox felt so long ago, but Tomoe could still smell the blood, could still taste the freedom, the power. And he closed his eyes, floating back years and years, decades, centuries.

All around him, bright blue and electric teal flickered, towering above each other in a wall of flames. The foxfire stretched as far as the eye could see, and he stood at the edge of a thatched roof, hair and haori blowing in the wind. Yes, the wind was perfect to spread these flames; it would let him conserve his energy to control it. Drawing in a deep breath, the scent of smoke and burnt flesh filling his lungs, he steeled himself, and then he swept a hand towards the east, towards the sea. With it, the foxfire followed obediently, flames licking out from the main wall, consuming the huts and trees and animals in its path. These insolent humans thought they could send samurai to attack him, that they could call a priestess to exorcize him; no one, not an army nor the kami nor Buddha nor holy men could contain him. If they wanted a god, they should learn to respect those more powerful than them; they should submit to their defeat and not be so foolish to attack him and his brother.

From afar, Tomoe heard the sound of crunching gravel -- someone coming his way down the road that passed between the village and the sea. He crouched down on the roof, turning his ear towards the sound, eyes narrowing in intent. The wind carried with it the scent of the individual, and his shoulders relaxed. With a sudden burst of foxfire, he flew over the blackened remnants of bodies strewn about and the artificial wall he’d created; he landed easily in the road, before his companion.

“I trust you’ve taken care of that other pestilence of a village,” he said, reaching into the sleeve of his haori. “I present to you the headmaster of this village.” He dropped a charred head on the road; it rolled towards Akura-Ou’s feet. “He didn’t struggle. Much.”

Akura-Ou bent down to grab the head by the hair, a low chuckle escaping him at the frozen expression of horror on the disembodied face, mouth gaping and eye sockets wide and empty. “This one doesn’t even look human. It looks like one of those mummies.”

“Please.” Tomoe brushed his hair back, running his long fingers through it. “He deserved it for what he did to us.” Tomoe paused, looking back at the burning town, eyes faraway, wistful, watching the dancing flames and the gaunt shadows they cast. “I tire of this game, brother. Is it really worth it to toy with these humans? It’s almost humiliating.”

Akura-Ou slung an arm around Tomoe’s shoulders, cackling. “You know, this is why I like you, Tomoe. These are small potatoes. Where it really counts is taking down the spirit world. I hear those kami bastards are planning to attack us again.”

“What fools.” They exchanged a smirk, and then Tomoe stepped back, waving his hands to weave the foxfire into a singular ball. “There’s no sense wasting any more energy here,” he said, and then he compressed the ball smaller and smaller until it disappeared, leaving behind nothing more than the ashes and skeletons of houses, blackened and crumbling. “Next time they attack us, I’ll use my katana on these pathetic humans instead.”

\--

It was now twenty minutes before Ikusagami was to arrive. Tomoe had redressed and tied his hair back, preparing for a battle. Although the war god was formidable, Tomoe had burned down the spirit world once -- and he’d do it again, despite being less practiced these days. It had been years since he’d been able to lash out, years since his rampage on the spirit world, and yet he’d grown stronger.  _ Those fools _ , he thought, clenching a fist, digging his claws into his palm until pricks of crimson appeared. He lifted his palm to his mouth and absentmindedly licked the wounds he’d created, reveling in the taste of iron.  _ He would kill them all _ .

Naturally, his thirst for revenge was more nuanced than being founded or unfounded; deep down he knew that. He sighed, strolling leisurely through his garden, shears in one hand. Kneeling, he began to clip some roses, pausing to smell their delicate fragrance. Closing his eyes, he went back once again.

_ His lover was dead _ . He couldn’t remember her face or her name now, but she was gone.  _ Pain -- consuming, throbbing, tearing him apart from the inside _ . It was all the gods’ faults -- they had promised him he could redeem himself and his past crimes to live in peace with this human girl, this woman he’d unwittingly let his guard down around and had fallen desperately in love with. He’d never known it was possible for a yokai to feel that way; before her, he’d never known what compassion or human pain felt like. And now she was gone, and he was still there -- and it was all the gods’ fault.

Everything was fuzzy around the edges, like he couldn’t see it quite properly. He couldn’t imagine how he could’ve forgotten it. Flashes of memory came to him in bits and pieces, like taping together a picture that had been torn to shreds. The grief. The rage. And he recalled surging with more power than he’d ever felt in his life. That power spurred him on as he sped through the streets of the spirit realm, katana flashing. Behind him, in his wake, he left a trail of blinding foxfire, burning down the storefronts. Yokai and spirits alike were cut down in his path, dismembered limbs and eyes and rivers of blood filling the streets, coating his hands in deep crimson.

“Stop, fox,” a harsh voice commanded.

He squeezed his eyes shut a bit harder -- who had it been again? He tried to see the man’s face. For some reason, he felt it could’ve been Ikusagami.  _ Yes, it had to have been. _

With Ikusagami’s face now superimposed on his challenger, his memory took on new meaning.  _ Speeding towards the god. The wind howling in between the buildings. _ He was a ball of sheer rage, clawing and biting like a mad man -- no, like a wild animal.  _ It was the gods’ fault. They broke their promise. They killed her. _ And they’d meant to kill him too.

Here...he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember how he’d done it, just that there had been the clash of metal against metal, the acrid scent of burning hair and fabric, the taste of blood and the screams of agony. Were they his own screams, or his opponent’s? He frowned; he couldn’t recall.

Divine beings were all around him, and he was surrounded. And yet he didn’t surrender. Whirling in a flash of foxfire and vengeance, he cursed them to hell as he cut them down, setting one kami aflame while impaling another with his katana. They couldn’t defend against him; he set his own katana on fire, twirling them expertly, deadly weapons of his own invention. But his own anger blinded his reasoning and his logic, and they outsmarted him.  _ A sudden piercing agony _ .  _ An enchanted sword thrust through his midst. _

He could still feel it, that sensation of being ripped open, of pieces of flesh and organs shredded inside of him, of being punched completely through and bleeding out. And then the chains encircled his wrists and ankles, lifting him from the ground. It took the power of a thousand gods combined to put the seal inside his body where the sword had speared him. To this day, he didn’t understand why they hadn’t killed him. But perhaps this punishment was meant to be far worse than nothingness, for this punishment was being sentenced to live the rest of his uncomfortably long life in  _ hell _ .

Disdain flickered on his lips and he snapped another rose, the clip sharp and forceful. He gripped the stem, a thorn puncturing his finger. His gaze followed the drop of crimson that trailed down to his wrist. It was their fault things had ended up this way -- they had been the ones to taunt him, to take away the one thing he loved the most.

_ The seal must be breaking _ , he mused to himself. Otherwise, he wouldn’t remember  _ her _ . It was his fury over her death that had given him the power to take them down. And now that his worshippers had given him the gift of strengthening his power with the daily prayers for safety and mercy, he was certain he could conquer them all -- for good this time.

A voice pulled him from the dark depths of his memories, and he lifted his head, frowning, mouth set in a straight line.

“Tomoe-sama.” Hisoka trotted along the garden path and stopped before him. “Ikusagami-sama has arrived.”

“Bastard,” Tomoe growled under his breath, tucking his garden shears into his sleeve. He held onto the flowers. “Are my katana ready?”

“Yes, my master,” Hisoka replied, reaching to take the flowers. “Here, I’ll hang these to dry for you.”

Tomoe tucked his hands into the opposite sleeves, one finger brushing along the sharp edge of the shears; if that bastard Ikusagami tried anything, he swore he’d stab him right through the heart, just like that damn war god had done to him five hundred years ago. “Hisoka,” he said, following his familiar towards the main shrine building. “Keep my katana behind the screen and stand ready to give them to me.”

“Yes, Tomoe-sama.” Hisoka stepped up onto the veranda and slid open the door. “After you.”

This was the only good thing about being a god, Tomoe supposed, pausing to regard Hisoka with a blank stare. Of course, Hisoka would’ve followed him anyway, always gushing about his respect for him. He’d been his vassal for so long now, and if Tomoe hadn’t found it inappropriate to convey, he would’ve considered him a friend. At the very least, this mujina was the only living being in the world he could trust completely with every aspect of his life, and that thought simultaneously made his chest ache hollowly as well as sparked a flicker of that same human-like warmth from years before. Hisoka hummed in confusion, looking up at him, and Tomoe sighed, placing a hand on his head. He ruffled the demon’s wavy black hair, then stepped inside. If there was anyone he’d never hurt, it was Hisoka. The yokai’s loyalty had won his own in return. He silently promised that whatever went down with Ikusagami today, that Hisoka would remain unscathed.

“Hisoka,” he said before opening the door to the main hall. He tossed a glance over his shoulder, eyes softening slightly, causing the other yokai to falter. “If things get ugly, you must run.”

“But, master--”

“That is an order. Preserve your own life.” Tomoe huffed, then slipped open the door before Hisoka could respond. He felt a twinge at his heart, and wondered vaguely if he was really worried about the boy. Although the mujina had his own powers, there was no doubt that Hisoka could never protect him; it was always the other way around.

Shuffling into the main hall, Tomoe grimaced as he found his guests waiting for him.  _ Damn _ . That bastard Ikusagami had not come alone after all. “I see you wisely admitted your own limitations for once, Ikusagami,” he purred, smirking at the other god. “You’ve brought your lackeys of war.” He gazed upon the lesser gods who sat with Ikusagami -- the god of pestilence, the god of famine, the god of destruction. All strong fighters in their own rights, and that wasn’t all. Tomoe’s ears twitched; he sensed the vague energy of talismans, and realized they had a failsafe -- a barrier to activate against his foxfire. “You’ve grown clever,” he growled, finally taking his seat. From behind him, he heard Hisoka’s soft footsteps arriving at last; he stopped just at the screen.  _ Good boy. _

“You know you can’t attack us,” Ikusagami said, reaching into his robe and pulling out an amulet, one with kanji painted in dried blood upon the surface -- Tomoe’s blood. “This right here will help keep you in line, wild fox.”

“That’s  _ kami-sama _ , to you,” Tomoe said with a flirtatious smirk, lying down on his stomach, tail flicking and chin propped in his hand. “Know your place as I know mine.” Tomoe could all but feel Ikusagami’s blood pressure rising, and he swallowed back a laugh as the other’s face darkened. “Now, hurry up and state your business. I grow impatient and I’m in a  _ very _ bad mood today.”

Ikusagami gripped the amulet, sending a surge of pain through Tomoe’s body. Grunting, his hand fluttered to his solar plexus, and he gasped sharply. “You grow cocky, fox. Don’t forget your seal still works.”

“Fuck you,” Tomoe spat, ears flattening against his head. It was only curiosity and boredom that kept him from rending Ikusagami’s throat then and there.

“I see you’re still a wild fox, huh?” Ikusagami taunted, glowering. “But enough playing around. I don’t want to waste my time on a scoundrel like you either. I’m only here because Ookuninushi-sama made me come.” The two stared each other down for a tense moment, barely breathing; Tomoe clawed his fingertips into the floor, splintering the boards until the tender skin beneath his nails bled, his limbs gelatin and shaking from the waves of pain Ikusagami had inflicted on him. “I’ll keep this simple. The gods have a deal for you -- a deal that could earn you your freedom.”

At this, Tomoe’s ears pricked up, but his eyes remained dangerous slits, a predator sizing up his prey. “And why would you, of all people, offer me my freedom? You must know what a  _ dangerous _ proposal that is.” Here, he laughed. “No, you know I haven’t changed a bit.”

“I know you haven’t,” Ikusagami said, steely gaze boring holes into Tomoe’s. “Don’t think this is a second chance for you. It’s just a better way to contain you.”

“Ah, so the seal  _ is _ breaking,” Tomoe purred, rolling over to his side, tail flicking, taunting. “I thought it felt weaker.”

Again, Ikusagami seized the amulet; this time, a sharp sensation like a sword impaling him knocked the breath right out of Tomoe, causing him to gasp for air. He clenched his teeth, eyes flashing. And he wondered — should he attack now or find out what he wanted? That thought flew out of his head as his familiar distracted him.

“Master!” Hisoka’s footsteps came quickly.

“No, stop,” Tomoe commanded, one arm protectively over his middle, the other hand lifted to halt Hisoka. “Don’t come close.”

“As you can see, the seal still works perfectly fine,” Ikusagami said and released his grip on the amulet, leaving Tomoe seething and quivering visibly. “Don’t think for a second that it’s weakened. You won’t gain your freedom on your own.”

Blinking, cursing himself for the tears of pain at the corners of his eyes, Tomoe struggled to regain his composure, his midst still feeling like it was on fire, like his innards had been sliced to pieces. “Fine,” he spat. “What do you want? Tell me and then leave.” He panted, feeling like he couldn’t catch his breath. His voice rose as Ikusagami snickered, seemingly enjoying his agony. “You have no business coming onto my sacred ground and abusing me like this. Don’t forget I am a kami-sama and I am trapped here because of bastards like  _ you _ .”

“Calm down,” Ikusagami sneered. He tucked the amulet back into his robe. “Fine, if you promise to behave I won’t use it anymore.”

“Very well.” Tomoe managed to sit up, one hand still at his middle, involuntary tremors rippling through his muscles every so often from the residual pain.

“The gods have decided you’ll be able to leave this shrine and be released from your restrictive seal,” Ikusagami continued, drawing a snort from Tomoe. Ikusagami shot him a glare. “Before you laugh at me, hear me out.” His fingertips lingered at the edge of his robe, near the amulet; Tomoe stiffened, quieting. “That’s what I thought. Now, listen… Enter a marriage contract with another god. She’ll keep you in line, and because of her, you’ll be allowed to enter both the human  _ and _ spirit worlds again.”

Tomoe’s mouth opened, but only an angry sound escaped. He stared at Ikusagami and the other gods, at their leering faces, and he felt his blood boil. Clenching and raising a fist, he got to his feet. “What?” he roared, the shrine shaking. A few pieces of dirt fell from the rafters. “You dare to tease me like this? What nonsense! I reject your offer, and I am leaving.”

Before he could turn, Ikusagami called out in a thunderous voice of his own. “Stop.” The earth quaked beneath them, and Tomoe’s tail drooped. He looked over his shoulder, eyes darting to Ikusagami’s hand at the edge of his robe. “This is a very good offer. It won’t come again, so I suggest you consider it.”

“Good offer — do you take me for a fool?” Tomoe snapped, hands balled in fists. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Hisoka shrinking towards the screen. “Hold it,” he barked at Hisoka. Immediately, his familiar froze, staying in place. Turning back to Ikusagami, he dropped his tone to a near growl. “You and I both know that entering such a contract with a god will force me to be her familiar. And what kind of life is that? Exchanging one form of servitude for another?” He laughed humorlessly. “At least here I am the master of my shrine. There’s nothing that gives me any confidence she wouldn’t order me to stay put, and then I’d have lost  _ everything _ .” Those fools -- they thought they could trick him. “ _ But I am the god of deceit _ ,” he thought.

“I don’t think I can ask you to trust us,” Ikusagami said with a frown. “But I can have you look over the contract. A legal contract should give you  _ some _ peace of mind.” He waved his hand, producing the scroll. Tomoe watched with disinterest as Ikusagami untied the thread around it and then rolled it out over the floor. “Come read it.”

Tomoe glanced towards Hisoka and the door; he had better things to do than read some contract the gods had put together to entrap him once again. But he didn’t want Ikusagami to subjugate and humiliate him with his seal anymore, so he begrudgingly sat by the other god. Picking up the scroll, he scanned it -- and then a manic laugh caught in his throat.

“Don’t tell me -- she’s already signed it,” he said, tossing the scroll back to Ikusagami. “Who is this woman?”

“She’s the land god of Mikage shrine,” Ikusagami said, placing the scroll on the floor and rolling it out again.

“Hm? The human god?” At this, Tomoe burst into laughter. “You’ve  _ got  _ to be kidding me.” Gradually, his laughter subsided, and then an impish smile spread across his face, his eyes growing wider. “You’ve tested my patience too much today, Ikusagami. Begone from my sight.” Lifting his hand, he conjured a ball of foxfire. “A yokai marrying a human? A human god? You’re out of your mind.”

Before Tomoe could even throw the first blow, Ikusagami reached into his robe and seized the amulet. Gagging, Tomoe clutched at his chest; a round of hacking coughs wracked his body, until he spat up that metallic taste, the wetness trickling down his chin. He glowered at the other god, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing his knuckles with crimson. His temper flared, the adrenaline making him feel light-headed; all common sense flew out the window.

“Riddle me this,” he said, voice rasping and hoarse. “If I marry this god, will you be able to do that anymore?”

“No, and neither will she,” Ikusagami said. “Like I said, you’d have your freedom. You’d only be word bound like any familiar would be.”

“But I’d still be a god, hm?”

“Yes, there’s nothing we can do to strip you of those powers. They weren’t given to you by us.” Ikusagami stared at the front doors, bristing.

“Oh, and you resent that, don’t you?” Here, Tomoe barked a laugh. “Fine, I’ll sign it if only to spite the likes of  _ you _ . At least you won’t hold power over me anymore. And I  _ despise _ you so I’ll take my chances.” Tomoe lifted his hand and materialized a brush, then hastily scribbled his name next to Nanami’s. “There, are you happy now?”

A slow smirk spread across Ikusagami’s face. “I’d be happier if Ookuninushi would let me kill you.” Still, he snatched the scroll, rolling it up and allowing the thread to tie itself around the parchment. Then, the thread drew towards Tomoe, like a magnet.

“Hm? What’s this?” Tomoe flinched as the thread snaked around his pinky, winding itself tightly, tying itself off. “What the hell?” He watched, gasping, as the thread dissipated, leaving behind a stinging, hot sensation on his finger. “What have you done to me?” He tugged his hand back, only to be met with resistance, like someone was on the other end of the thread, playing tug of war with him.

“You’ve entered the contract,” Ikusagami said matter-of-factly, rising to his feet. “You and Nanami are now bound legally as husband and wife. In a week’s time, we’ll have the formal ceremony at Izumo. Once you’ve finalized the binding with her on your wedding night, your seal will break and you’ll be free.”

“You bastard,” Tomoe spat, holding onto his hand, rubbing his pinky and glaring at Ikusagami. “But I look forward to no longer being under your thumb.”

Ikusagami stopped at the door and laughed dryly over his shoulder. “Be careful what you wish for, you nasty fox. We’ll send you transport to Izumo in a week.” 

  
With that, he slid the door open and stepped out, leaving Tomoe to ponder the rashness of his actions -- and wonder what type of woman he’d bound himself to. Hopefully, her youth would be her downfall.  _ Yes, she was young, wasn’t she? _ In that case, manipulating her would be  _ easy _ . If he pulled the right strings, perhaps he could bewitch her and truly win his freedom. After all, what else was the god of deceit to do?


	5. The Bride and The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy holidays! My gift to you is I’m posting two chapters (because I know we are all chomping at the bit to get to the good part). I’m also very lucky because my computer gave up the ghost for Christmas but mama didn’t raise no fool so I write everything on Google Drive. Whew! Posting from my phone is a pain, though.
> 
> Another OC is introduced in this chapter. I hate him. But he plays a role I didn’t want any of the main cast to play. You’ll find out in the second installment of the series why that is.

Nanami sat at her desk before class, fidgeting with her pinky from behind her textbook. The place where the thread had secured itself stung and itched, and every so often, she swore she could feel  _ something _ tugging on it. The sensation never let up, acting as a constant reminder of the promise she’d made, the contract she’d signed. Perhaps it was meant to remind her she was betrothed now -- albeit betrothed to a heartless, murdering demon. A shudder ran through her, and she bit back a small sound as she felt the thread tighten, tugging and digging into her skin. 

Grabbing at the air, she tried to tug back, whispering, “Stop it.”

“Nanami?”

The familiar voice had her scrambling to sit up straight, to lay her hands in her lap, a nervous laugh escaping her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it was none other than Ren, the transfer student. “ _ Oh, no, hopefully he didn’t see me acting like a freak.” _ Outwardly, she smiled at him, her cheeks hot. “Good morning, Ren.”

“Morning.” He offered her a smile, then stepped closer to her desk. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, anything,” Nanami said, laughing again.  _ “I can’t believe he’s noticing me,” _ she thought to herself. Of course they spoke casually almost every day, but this was the first time he’d been so focused on her, so intent. 

Reaching into his pocket, Ren produced a slightly crumpled flier. “There’s a free music festival this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go.” He paused, flushing slightly and rubbing the back of his blonde hair. “I mean, with me.”

All the breath had been knocked out of Nanami, and she felt momentarily frozen. She opened her mouth to say yes, of course she would, but that was when she felt a sharp snap against her pinky.  _ “Crap, he finally asks me out, and I’m  _ engaged.” Chest feeling tight, she glanced up towards the ceiling, silently cursing fate for this twist of events. “I can’t,” she said weakly. “I am really glad you asked me, though.” Watching his face fall, she squirmed a bit in her seat. “It’s not you, Ren. I’ve got plans this weekend.”  _ Snap _ . She winced, flicking a dirty glance towards her pinky, wondering if the demon she was engaged to somehow  _ knew _ what she was thinking.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Ren brightened up. “Maybe next time?”

“Y-yeah,” Nanami found herself saying, her heart still racing.  _ Crap _ ,  _ she shouldn’t have said that,  _ she thought. 

The bell rang, and so Ren gave her a little smile and then took his seat before she could say anything more. She returned his smile shakily, then sank further into her seat. A soft groan left her, and she closed her eyes. It wasn’t fair -- the boy she liked had finally noticed her, and she couldn’t reciprocate.  _ “Stupid Tomoe,” _ she inwardly grumbled, pouting and looking out the window at the rain falling, pelting the panes in streaks and drops.  _ “Why do I have to do this?” _

She swallowed back a sigh, propping her face in her hands, vacantly gazing at the blackboard while the teacher wrote out points from his lecture. She wondered what sort of husband this Tomoe would be like. Surely, if he’d been reigning terror five hundred years ago, then he must be terribly old -- maybe even  _ a thousand years old _ . Compared to her eighteen years, it made her feel small, like a baby -- no, less than a baby. Perhaps a flea. She gnawed at her mechanical pencil, aching knots forming in her shoulders, heart beating uncontrollably. Another intrusive thought popped in her mind -- a voice, proposing that maybe he was  _ unattractive _ . Appalled, she shooed the thought away, telling herself it didn’t matter, because she was only doing this for protection, to save those she cared about and prevent him from wreaking havoc, that she wasn’t shallow like that. But it kept floating back, teasing her, jeering at her as it danced around her head, telling her she would have to sleep with this demon who was cruel and unbecoming.

Groaning, she lowered her head, forehead against the cool surface of the desk, her arms protectively folding over her head. “No,” she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut. From somewhere far away, as though she were underwater, she heard someone calling her name. But she was too far in her nightmares, imagining a shadow figure of a vicious kitune cornering her, blood spilling from his palms and down his forearms, claws poised and fangs bared, snarling like some rabid dog. She coiled up more tightly, breaths coming in short, quick gasps. The beast in her vision wrapped his hand around her throat, digging his long claws into her skin, the razor pinpricks drawing blood to the surface. She tried to scream, but the pressure choked her voice out. He pressed her against the wall while she screamed silently, desperately trying to escape.

_ “You have no choice.” _

“Nanami!” This time, she felt someone shake her, and she snapped her eyes open, still breathing hard, shakily. Her whole body felt sticky, coated in a thin layer of sweat. And as her vision adjusted, she realized she was still in class; Ami, Kurama, and Ren all hovered anxiously over her.

“Oh, thank god,” Ami said, wrapping her arms around Nanami in a hug.

“What happened?” Nanami looked around, and then blushed deeply when she realized everyone stared at her.

“You passed out,” Kurama said, glancing towards the door. “I think we’d better get you to the nurse’s office. You don’t look so good.”

There was no chance to protest; Ren wrapped an arm around her shoulders and draped her arm around his neck, hoisting her to her feet. He practically dragged her from her desk to the door; she found her legs wouldn’t work.

“I am so sorry,” she babbled, cursing her legs for feeling like they were weighed down by sandbags. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ren said, giving her a sheepish glance. “But if you have a fever, you shouldn’t have come to school.”

Nanami reached up and touched her face -- it did feel overly warm. But she wasn’t sure if that was because of a fever, or because she’d just humiliated herself in front of the whole class. Not to mention, now Ren had to carry her to the nurse’s office. Vaguely, she wondered if this day could get any worse. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “But thank you for helping me.”

“Of course. All you have to do is say the word and I’ll be there. Anytime.” Ren flashed her a dazzling smile, one that made her feel weak in the knees and loopy. 

She almost even forgot about the thread around her finger, at least until it pulled so hard that she actually saw it bend her pinky back. Mortified, she clenched her hand into a fist and tucked her pinky behind her other fingers, hoping that Ren hadn’t seen it. She made a mental note to complain the next time she saw the other gods. For now, she resigned herself to lying down in the nurse’s office for a bit, but she doubted it would help. After all, what she had wasn’t a physical ailment, but the dread of being bound to a wicked and unfaithful yokai for the rest of her life.

\--

“I’m home!” Nanami called as she opened the door to the shrine, dropping her bag just inside the threshold.

“Welcome home, Lady Nanami!” She smiled as Kotetsu and Onikiri greeted her, their bubbly nature making her feel more at home.

She slipped her shoes off as Onikiri continued. “How was your day at school?”

Flashing back to her scene in the classroom, she let out a groan. “Ugh, well, I was so stressed out about this arranged marriage thing that I passed out in class.” She sighed, hanging her head. “I’m so embarrassed. Everyone was looking at me and I had to spend an hour lying in the nurse’s office.”

“Oh, no!” Kotetsu floated closer to her, looking up at her with sympathy. “Are you okay?”

Unable to help but smile, she nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay now. It was just embarrassing.” She padded further into the room, already looking forward to a cup of green tea and a small snack. As she rummaged through the cabinets, she felt the shrine spirits’ presence behind her, hovering and uncertain. “What is it?” she asked, glancing back at them and then pulling a cup down.

“You received another letter from Ookuninushi-sama,” Onikiri said, waving an envelope in the air.

Nanami’s heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, she was overly aware of the thread again. “Oh, thank you.” She took the envelope and tore it open, mouth going dry. Leaning against the counter, she read it once, twice, thrice. But no matter how many times she read it, it felt like the words weren’t sinking in, that her brain had been reduced to a fuzz of static, like a radio station just out of range.

“What does it say, Lady Nanami?” Kotetsu’s eager voice woke her from her trance.

Lowering her hand, Nanami dropped the letter, allowing it to flutter to the floor. Dazed, she stared off into space, body feeling empty, like a hollow shell whose soul had ascended to a higher plane. “He accepted.”

“Who accepted?” Mizuki’s voice came from her right and she jumped, a small scream escaping her. “Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mizuki beamed at her, but Nanami noted his shoulders were hunched. He bent down to retrieve the letter, sneaking a look at its contents.

Nanami snatched it from his hands, folding it up. “Hey, it’s not nice to read other people’s mail.” Her hands shook as she tucked it back into its envelope.

“Sorry.” Mizuki offered a sheepish grin. “So...what did it say?”

With all three looking at her so expectantly, Nanami realized she couldn’t stand there and say nothing. She turned to look at Mizuki, and her chin quivered. “He accepted. Tomoe signed the contract. Which means…” She sucked in a breath. “We have to get married.” Suddenly, Nanami felt like the floor had fallen out from beneath her and she threw herself at Mizuki, hiding her face in his shoulder, teeth chattering and eyes stinging. “Mizuki, I feel so stupid. What if I can’t go through with this? What if I can’t do it?”

A stunned beat. Then, Mizuki wrapped her in an embrace, cradling her protectively. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, holding her a little closer and gently stroking her hair. She felt him rest his cheek against the top of her head, the gesture temporarily ceasing her tears. “Maybe you can’t back out now, but I swear to you, I won’t let him hurt you. I told you I’m going where you’re going, no matter what.”

Shaking, Nanami nodded, fresh tears building and threatening to spill over. “I know, and I’m so grateful for it. But I’m scared too.” She sniffed and buried her face in his clothing, hiccup catching in her throat.

“Don’t be scared, Lady Nanami.” Onikiri and Kotetsu floated to her side, tugging at her skirt. “We’ll go with you too.”

Sensing Nanami’s stress, Mamoru appeared from out of her bag, scampering across the floor. He hopped onto her shoulder and cuddled her cheek, drawing a shaky laugh from her.

“That’s right,” Mizuki said, nodding sagely. He pulled back just enough to look Nanami in the eye, expression solemn, tender. “We’ll all go. So don’t cry anymore.” Smiling softly, he reached up and wiped her cheeks. “Okay?”

“I can’t help it.” Nanami laughed shakily, wiping her eyes with the back of a hand. “It’s all happening so fast… The letter says they’ll pick us up at the end of this week to go to Izumo. Mizuki…” Here, she clutched his shoulders. “Do you understand I’m going to be  _ married _ to that guy on Saturday?” She leaned back and moaned in anguish. “I’m so stressed.”

“Mmm.” Mizuki grimaced, averting his gaze. For a long moment, he just held Nanami as she cried again, petting her hair. Then, he gave her a squeeze. “I’ll make you something to eat and then we can watch a movie. How about your favorite?” He gave her a smile. “Chin up, Nanami-chan. Your life isn’t over as long as we’re here. We’re family.”

Sniffing, Nanami wiped her eyes again and looked down at Onikiri and Kotetsu, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Despite her tears, she couldn’t help but smile at their support, their affection for her. “Thank you,” she whispered, resting her head against Mizuki’s shoulder and reaching down to touch the shrine spirits’ heads in gratitude. “I’m so happy to have you as my family. Please promise you won’t go anywhere.”

“We promise, Lady Nanami!”

“I swear it.” Mizuki smiled again, then let her go. “Now go make a blanket fort and I’ll bring snacks. We’ll have a good night.”

\--

The dread Nanami felt built up as each day passed. It grew more and more difficult to sleep. By Friday, she was so wound up that every muscle in her body ached, and she couldn’t eat a bite. No matter how much Mizuki, Mamoru, or the shrine spirits tried to soothe her, she just couldn’t relax. It was to the point she prayed it would all be behind her soon so she could rip the bandage off and continue with her life. Hopefully, Tomoe would view her insignificant enough and leave her alone. A hands-off marriage was fine with her.

Before Ookuninushi’s heavenly carriage arrived, Mizuki helped her pack her things -- and she noted that he packed  _ all _ of her things. That made her worry about whether or not they would return to the shrine, but she couldn’t bear asking, couldn’t bear hearing what the answer would be. Soon, the time had come and the carriage arrived, and the five of them were carted off towards Izumo.

All Nanami could do was stare out the window, her stomach rolling, making her feel like she would throw up. The bumps and turbulence didn’t help either; she hung out of the window for half the trip, only managing not to throw up because she hadn’t eaten anything since Thursday. Mizuki kept shooting worried glances in her direction, but he didn’t say anything.

They landed without much trouble, and then Ookuninushi’s familiars came rushing to unload the carriage, carrying Nanami’s bags with ease towards one of the guest houses. As they walked towards it, Ookuninushi strolled out from the main shrine, smiling and waving, rose in his other hand.

“Welcome back, Nanami-hime.” He offered her the rose with a soft smile.

Although he was part of the reason she was in this mess, Nanami couldn’t help the wave of relief at seeing a familiar face. “Hi,” she said with a smile. “Thank you for letting us stay the night.” She paused and glanced at the rose, then at Mizuki, who shrugged. Hesitantly, she accepted it.

“My pleasure.” Ookuninushi smiled brighter. “You should be well rested for your wedding day.” Noticing Nanami’s smile falter, he stepped closer. “My shinshi will assist you with whatever you need tomorrow. They’ll help you get ready. In the meantime, if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.” He paused, then tacked on, “After all, you’re doing us all a huge favor. We’re grateful to you.”

Mizuki glowered, narrowing his eyes. “Yeah, she’s a sacrificial bride. You should be indebted to her.”

“Mizuki, don’t be rude,” Nanami chided.

“It’s all right. We are indebted,” Ookuninushi assured him. “Now, I’ll leave you to get settled in. I’ll send a servant to check in on you before bedtime. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a wave, he retreated towards the shrine.

“Those gods,” Mizuki huffed, shifting the weight of his luggage in his arms, holding his head up high. “They’re getting you to do their dirty work for them.”

Nanami nodded, staring vacantly down at the path as she followed Mizuki to the guest house. Until Ookuninushi’s shinshi had placed her things down and left, she remained silent. Only then did she speak up. “Am I really a sacrificial bride?”

“No, a sacrificial bride would have no power,” Onikiri piped up. “You are a kami-sama, and you will be fully in control.”

“It feels like she’s a sacrificial bride,” Mizuki grumbled, turning his back on the others. He finished putting his luggage away and then headed for the front door.

“Where are you going?” Nanami asked, tensing up.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m just going to get some dinner. You need to eat.” Mizuki smiled sweetly at her. “It won’t take but a minute.”

Reluctantly, Nanami nodded, letting him slip through the door. Then, she started to unpack, remaining silent. She wondered if Tomoe was already here; curiosity ate away at her, urging her to walk the grounds and try to sneak a glance at him. But another louder voice in her mind told her  _ no _ . That louder voice kept her rooted in place.

Several minutes later, the door slid open, and Mizuki walked in with a plate of food. “I promise I didn’t make it. Ookuninushi’s shinshi did.” He offered it to Nanami, who sighed.

“Thanks,” she murmured, accepting it even though she didn’t feel like eating. But her body felt weak and she didn’t want to pass out during the ceremony, so she lifted her chopsticks and began to force feed herself. It felt like cardboard in her stomach, making her want to gag. With Mizuki watching her the whole time, she knew she had to finish it, though.

“We should get to bed early,” Mizuki told her, leaning back against his elbows. “Sounds like the ceremony tomorrow will be complicated, so you’ll need lots of time in the morning to be prepared.”

“Okay.” Nanami took the last bite of her rice and then pushed the plate aside, groaning a bit. “I think I’ll go to bed now, then.”

She got to her feet, then grabbed her overnight bag. “Be right back.” She headed to the bathroom, feeling as though she were floating in space, like a ghost.

Being in a strange place with her husband-to-be so close by made her jittery. She swore by looking at her reflection that she was already getting wrinkles from the stress. There was no way she was going to sleep, especially when she felt on pins and needles, more unsafe than she’d ever felt. What if Tomoe burst into the house in the middle of the night, not wanting to wait to devour her whole? Ignoring any shred of common sense, as soon as she’d finished changing, she stepped back into the main area.

“Mizuki,” she called out. “Can you sleep with me tonight?” She met his wide-eyed gaze, clasping her hands together. “Please?”

“Yeah, of course.” Mizuki got to his feet, following her. “Good night, Onikiri, Kotetsu.”

Nanami switched the light on in her room and then grabbed the extra folded futon from the corner. She laid it out for Mizuki, adding the sheets and duvet she found in a nearby wardrobe. “It’s ridiculous, but I can’t help but think he’s going to attack me tonight.” Here, she laughed, shaking her head. “I know it’s silly, but I can’t help it.”

“He won’t do that.” Mizuki stretched out on his futon, watching as Nanami crawled into hers. “I know it’s hard, but try to sleep. I’m here. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

“I know,” Nanami said faintly, sinking beneath the covers, pulling them up to her mouth. A soft sigh. As Mamoru hopped onto the pillow beside her and curled up into a ball, she rolled over and switched out the lamp. Darkness settled around them; the only sounds were their soft breathing and the wind outside. Somewhere, distantly, an owl cried out, lonely into the night. Rolling to her side, her back to Mizuki, she said quietly, “I can’t help but wish it were you instead. If I had to.” She closed her eyes, the burning warmth building up behind them.

“Don’t say things like that,” Mizuki said just above a whisper. “You know how I feel about you. And I know you don’t mean it.”

Nanami sank deeper into the covers. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She paused, exhaling shakily. “Good night, Mizuki.”

“Good night, Nanami-chan.”

Silence pressed down on them, stifling and final. Nanami didn’t sleep that night.


	6. A New Contract Is Sealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to explain the weird third person limited POV style because it starts in this chapter. “They” (the powers that be / the writing gods) say you shouldn’t switch from one character’s POV to the other’s in the same section... Lol. But because I primarily wrote role plays since 2011, it felt natural and I believed most people would have some exposure to that style so I went with it (because the Internet). I did my best to edit it in a way that it’s obvious who’s head we’re in and to flow naturally, but if something is confusing, tell me and I’ll edit it some more. It won’t always be one paragraph is Nanami and one is Tomoe, but it’ll still flow between them.
> 
> As a side note: POV switching when it’s first person is still weird to me and you will never ever see me do that.

“Unhand me!” Tomoe slapped away an intrusive hand, clenching his teeth.

“But, Tomoe-sama, it’s your wedding day and we must get you ready!” One of Ookuninushi’s sickly sweet rabbit familiars peered up at Tomoe with glassy, bug eyes; he was far too obedient and insistent for Tomoe’s liking.

“I can bathe myself,” Tomoe argued, but the familiars swarmed around him, undoing the sash around his waist and pulling his kimono from his shoulders. He glowered over their heads, meeting Hisoka’s eyes. _Damn_ , what had he gotten himself into?

Having stripped him completely naked, the familiars lowered him forcefully into the bath, beginning to scrub him with abandon. He winced, growling as they washed every part of his body at once, spine stiff and straight as a line. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so violated before, but then again, he’d never had a bunch of _men_ washing him before.

The moment one of them touched his hair, though, he’d had enough. Smacking his hand sharply away, he narrowed his eyes dangerously, pasting a manic grin on his face. “You shouldn’t come so close to me. I will roast you and _eat_ you for dinner.” He half shut his eyes, grasping the rabbit by the front of its jacket. “After all, I am a wild fox — and you are prey.” That did the trick. The familiars gathered their things and scurried out of the room with wide eyes, murmuring their apologies the whole way. “The _nerve_ ,” Tomoe spat, sinking lower in the bath.

Now that the pests had taken their leave, Hisoka pushed off the wall and approached his master, kneeling by the bath. “Allow me the honor of washing your hair, Tomoe-sama,” he said, bowing his head.

Tomoe glanced over at his familiar, draping his arms on either side of the bath. “Very well,” he said, sitting forwards slightly. “You may wash my hair.”

As Hisoka lathered up the shampoo and ran his fingers through his long hair, Tomoe let his thoughts drift, staring off into space. Ever since he’d signed that contract, the invisible thread tied around his pinky had been hurting, _aching_. Even now, it burned and throbbed to the very bone, making him scratch at it absentmindedly. Sometimes, he swore someone snagged the thread, because it would jerk his hand forward, or twist his pinky most uncomfortably. Another one of those moments came now, and he flinched, murmuring under his breath.

“My lord?” 

Tomoe sighed, closing his eyes as Hisoka massaged his scalp, behind his ears. “Yes?”

“What do you think this god will be like?”

At this, Tomoe hummed in thought. “I couldn’t care less,” he sighed. “She is a god who I must marry. And she is a human girl. That is all.”

“What will you do if she’s not to your liking?”

“I can already tell you she will not be,” Tomoe muttered, tilting his head towards Hisoka’s touch. He’d never tell him so much, but it felt nice to be rubbed behind the ears the way he was doing right now.

“She’s unattractive, my lord?” Hisoka paused, and Tomoe opened one amethyst eye.

“If she is, then I will close my eyes and think of my favorite geisha,” he replied, then sank back into Hisoka’s touch. “Love and attraction don’t matter in these sorts of marriages. Why do you think brothels thrive?”

There was a pause as Hisoka carefully lowered Tomoe’s head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Tomoe relished the quiet, the sensation of someone touching his hair. Then: “Does that mean you’ll need me to keep ordering the Tanuki Girls to come to the shrine? I’m not judging; I just want to please you.”

A derisive snort escaped Tomoe. “Do you think I’m a fox with no honor?” He sat up, water streaming down his back. Hesitantly, Hisoka wrung out the excess water from his hair and began to apply a layer of conditioner. “Nanami and I will be bound, spiritually. I will not be permitted to take a lover unless we create a new contract.” He turned his head this way and that, allowing Hisoka better reach. “Let’s see how it goes. If she displeases me, I’ll convince her to maintain our marriage in name only.”

“I thought you planned to do that anyway.” Hisoka ran his fingers through Tomoe’s hair one last time before once again tilting his head down to rinse it out.

“I thought about it, but god of deceit is the name the people gave me on stereotype alone.” Tomoe noticed Hisoka’s hesitation, felt the way his hands faltered. “You don’t believe that, do you?” He peered up at the boy, watching his expression.

“I’ve known you for too long,” Hisoka admitted, lifting Tomoe’s head and wringing out his hair again. Grabbing a fresh towel, he began carefully drying Tomoe’s hair. “Stereotype or not, you were planning to trick the girl, weren’t you?”

Huffing, Tomoe stood, water dripping from his body, tail flicking a few droplets to the floor. He stepped out onto the mat, where Hisoka draped a towel around his body, helping him to dry off. “I’ll do what I need to do.”

“Like I said, I won’t judge you.” Smiling, Hisoka pumped a handful of leave in conditioner in his palm and took a comb, beginning to work it through Tomoe’s hair. “Let’s make sure you’re properly handsome today, master. You want to make a good first impression.”

\--

It was nearly time for the ceremony to begin, and Tomoe’s primping had lasted far too long. He’d fussed over his hair for some time, until Hisoka insisted he get dressed. For the occasion, he’d selected a black kimono and a formal black haori, embellished with red and yellow and green florals at the sleeves and edges. He gave his final approval in the mirror, and then Hisoka accompanied him out of the preparation room, down the hallway where they were to wait for the bride.

They were only halfway down the hall when they crossed paths with a white-haired boy; it only took Tomoe a beat before he recognized the snake. _He must’ve been Nanami’s familiar now._ He grimaced, an expression that was mirrored back at him.

“Oh, hey, Tomoe.” It was flat, dismissive. Mizuki frowned and refused to look Tomoe in the eye.

“It’s nice to see you too, snake,” Tomoe said, glowering.

“I see you’re as pleasant as ever.” Mizuki inched closer.

Huffing, Tomoe took a step forward as well. “Are you challenging me?” He could sense Hisoka’s discomfort from behind him. His own familiar followed him, but he held out an arm, pressing back on his chest and preventing him from inserting himself between them. There was no sense in Hisoka getting caught up in their personal, centuries old feud.

Eyebrow twitching, Mizuki took another step forward, until he was nose to nose with Tomoe. The two stared each other in the eye, neither one daring to look away. _This snake had some gall to stare him down when he knew he wasn’t as powerful,_ Tomoe thought, mouth tugged sharply downwards in disdain.

“Move aside.” He placed a hand on Mizuki’s chest giving it a little push.

“No. Not until you hear what I have to say.”

A garish smile spread across Tomoe’s face, his eyebrows rising. “Oh, so now you’re openly defying me? How bold you’ve gotten over the years.” Here, he dropped his voice dangerously low, like a panther pacing back and forth in a cage, his eyes sparking. “If those gods weren’t out there right now, I would tear you in so many pieces no one would be able to recognize you when they found your remains. And I still might kill you even so.”

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Mizuki said, waving his hands. “Shut up, Tomoe. I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Tomoe stared, unblinking.

“No, you listen to me.” Mizuki jabbed Tomoe in the chest. “You’re marrying my mistress today, and I don’t like it _at all_ . But I promised her I’d be there for her no matter what, and this is her decision. So I’ll play nice, but trust me--” Here, he smirked, a chuckle rising in his throat, the white snake materializing coiled around him. “If you so much as lay a finger on Nanami-chan, or you’re mean to her in any way, or you hurt someone who’s precious to her, I _will_ tear you in half. I don’t care if it costs me my life. You’re taking someone I love dearly, and I won’t see her suffer because you’re a selfish _asshole_.”

“Your threats mean nothing to me.” Tomoe flipped open his fan, idly waving it against his face. “I grow tired of this conversation, Mizuki. You’ve made your point. You’re in love with your master, and you resent me for it. You think you’re the better man. No?” He smirked over his fan, meeting Mizuki’s gaze.

Balling his hands into fists, Mizuki glared, the snake hissing its warning. “I hate you so much, Tomoe. I hate you so much I wish you’d fall into hell already.”

“I’ve already been there and back,” Tomoe retorted, stepping aside and around Mizuki, continuing to fan himself with his nose in the air. “Oh, and Mizuki?” He paused, throwing a glance over his shoulder. “The feeling is _extremely_ mutual. If you were not my new wife’s familiar, I would scratch your eyeballs out for that one.” He snapped his fan shut and pointed it at Mizuki. “Don’t test me, though.” With that, he walked away, leaving Mizuki fuming. “How exhausting,” he sighed, tapping his fan against his chin. “Hisoka? This is going to be a long day.”

\--

The morning had come agonizingly slow, and though Nanami had been unable to sleep a wink the night before, she wanted to crawl back into bed as soon as it was time to arise, feeling exhausted and drained. Just as Mizuki had predicted, they were roused early in the morning to begin preparations. Seeing how it was a gods’ wedding, there were many cleansing rituals to partake of, to the point that Nanami felt like she was simply going through the motions.

The worst part was the ritual bath, with the goddesses and Ookuninushi’s familiars helping her wash herself. It felt like it would never end, with more perfumes and herbs and chants and prayers constantly being said over her. At least it helped her feel more protected, but she wished the day would be over already. Her nerves were shot, and her limbs were so weak they could barely hold her up.

She wished Mizuki could be with her, but a bride must not be seen before the wedding except by her attendants, and those attendants had to be female. So she grinned and bore it, accepting the help she received, grateful for the girls who cooed over her and encouraged her and chattered happily. One would think she was marrying on a blessed occasion, and not being bound to a murderous yokai as his leash.

“Nanami-sama, you are a very lucky girl,” a tanuki named Ichika purred. “Tomoe-sama is so handsome.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Lady Inaho shushed her, tying the obi on Nanami’s white and red kimono. “I don’t see how anyone could feel that way about him.”

“Um...could we _not_ talk about Tomoe?” Nanami laughed nervously, breathing deeply. “I want to make up my own mind about him.”

Ichika finished putting her hair up, leaving a few strands hanging in her face. “Well, it is almost time to walk you in, so you’ll get to make up your mind soon enough.” She smiled widely at Nanami, pushing in a hair pin with cascading golden droplets as the finishing touch. “You look _so_ beautiful, Nanami,” she gushed, framing her face with her hands.

“One more thing.” Lady Inaho opened a pot of rouge, and applied it to Nanami’s lips with careful precision. “There. Now look.”

The girls stepped back to let Nanami admire herself in the mirror. She turned to each side, eyes wide and locked on her reflection, taking in the girls’ handiwork. “I feel like a new person. Thank you so much. For all your help and your encouragement… You don’t know how much it means to me.” She smiled warmly at the group, who returned her affection with smiles of their own.

“If he isn’t speechless when he sees you, he’s blind,” Ichika said, laying a hand on Nanami’s back.

Lady Inaho opened the door, and gestured for the rest of the party to follow. “It’s time,” she said, the words causing Nanami’s heart to leap in her throat.

Mouth going dry, she followed the goddess out, her entourage of girls giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Despite what Ichika had said about Tomoe being handsome, she didn’t believe it; after all, she was a yokai, so of course she’d find Tomoe attractive, particularly with how powerful he was. The very thought of it had her heart rabbiting, and she clutched the bouquet of flowers she held. Each step felt like a step closer to her demise, and she found her vision growing tunnel-like, the light seeming much too bright. Before her inattention could cause her to trip on the stairs, Ichika caught her elbow, aiding her up the steps until they reached the doors to the main shrine. _This was it_. Nanami thought she might pass out; her knees felt so weak she was sure they’d buckle.

Luckily, Lady Inaho and one of Ookuninushi’s shinshi pushed open the doors for her. She wobbled a bit on her feet, feeling like she might turn her ankle. Before she could even start to fall, Ichika propped her up from behind. Cheeks flushing, she blinked, drawing a breath. If only she’d slept the night before.

The procession made its way inside, down the midst of the grand hall. Shifting her gaze from side to side, Nanami took in the guests -- gods and goddesses from every corner of Japan were in attendance. She felt the panic beginning to well up inside her, and her breath caught in her throat, the pressure stifling. In that moment, she caught sight of Himemiko near the front, and they exchanged a glance; Himemiko’s gaze was one of reassurance, and Nanami felt a wave of relief at just that familiar face. This whole time, she’d managed to avoid looking at the front, too afraid of what she’d find. But eventually, her eyes trailed to the platform, where Mizuki waited for her on one side, and on the other were two figures. All she could make out of the fox were his tail and his long white hair, his ears; he kept his back to her. Another yokai stood beside him, a boy with wavy black hair, two black stripes at his cheeks, and crimson eyes -- Nanami supposed that was his primary familiar. Slowly, she approached the platform. And there, she stopped, her breaths audible.

A long moment elapsed, the tension so thick it was tangible. Nanami was overly aware of her own heartbeat, the way her hands shook as she held the bouquet. And finally, Tomoe turned to face her. The moment their eyes met, Nanami’s breath caught sharply in her throat, so much so she was barely even aware of the tug at her pinky finger. She couldn’t tear her eyes from his. “ _He’s beautiful,”_ she found herself thinking. _“He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”_ Suddenly, she felt tongue-tied for another reason, and her face felt too warm. At the same time, she had to remind herself this was a particularly dangerous kami, a yokai who could tear her apart. As the shock receded, her reservations about being here came flooding back, and she could feel her legs buckling again.

Tomoe, as well, wasn’t tearing his eyes away from her. He looked at her as though she were glowing, as though she were a real goddess -- and not just a human playing goddess. The way their eyes locked felt electric, and in that moment, his resolve faltered. The only thing that snapped him from his reverie was when he saw the way her eyes shimmered, the quiver of her chin, the way she seemed to sink lower as her knees gave out. He didn’t hesitate then to reach out his hand to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

“She’s heavenly,” Hisoka whispered in his ear. “You’re in trouble, Tomoe-sama.”

Tomoe didn’t respond; he barely even heard his familiar. And after a moment of having his hand extended, the hushed whispers of the hall extinguishing until one could’ve heard a pin drop, Nanami handed her bouquet to the tanuki who’d accompanied her and placed a trembling hand into his. She stared into his eyes, breathless, and he offered her the support she needed to step onto the platform. He didn’t release her hand, even as they bowed to Ookuninushi.

Ookuninushi stood before them, and they began the proceedings. Nanami couldn’t stop herself from sneaking glances at Tomoe, barely hearing the bells as Ookuninushi waved the staff over them or the attending gods speaking their blessings of their union. Likewise, Tomoe couldn’t take his eyes off her either, and something like curiosity sparked between them. Tentatively, Nanami tightened her grip on his hand, a pressure which he returned. _Perhaps he wasn’t all bad,_ she thought to herself.

A container of sake was produced, and three cups set before them. Tomoe took the first cup, sipping, staring at Nanami. She felt her heart skip another beat, and she quickly looked away, blushing. Ookuninushi passed her the cup, and she accepted it, blushing deeper. _“It’s an indirect kiss,”_ she thought, taking three small sips. Although it wasn’t much, by the time they had finished with the three cups, she felt a little overheated, the alcohol going straight to her head. It didn’t affect Tomoe in the least.

Up until this point, she hadn’t heard Tomoe speak a word, but it was time for them to recite the vows the gods had prepared for them. She met his gaze briefly, and they recited it together, the moment feeling like a movie, like it wasn’t even part of her life. She still felt out of her body as Ookuninushi produced another red thread, deviating from the ceremony as Nanami knew it. He lifted their joined hands, and began to wind the thread around them, chanting what Nanami could only assume to be a blessing. As he finished, the thread glowed brightly and then slowly faded against their skin, much like the thread of their betrothal.

“As this union is blessed and favored by the gods, and given our approval, you are now husband and wife,” Ookuninushi pronounced.

The gods and goddesses in attendance burst with approval as Nanami and Tomoe were presented to them. Out of the corner of her eye, Nanami caught sight of Mizuki’s stony expression. Sneaking a glance at Tomoe’s familiar gave her no information either -- he seemed indifferent. 

As for Tomoe, he was out of reach, faraway and tucked away in the deepest recesses of his mind, reeling. He wasn’t sure if it was the thread that bound them or Nanami’s energy, but something twinged in his chest, making him want to take care of this girl. Surely she knew what he’d done in his life, and yet she’d still agreed to bind herself to him all the same. He wondered why. Carefully, he stepped off the platform, holding Nanami’s hand and guiding her down as well. As the attendants rushed to clear the hall for the reception banquet, he drew her to the side of the room, and brought her hand to his mouth in a furtive kiss.

Nanami blushed, face feeling hotter than ever, feeling a bit faint. Her heart wouldn’t calm down, feeling like it might burst, and now she struggled to meet Tomoe’s gaze. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, but she couldn’t find the words to speak to him. As curious as she was, a part of her was still frightened. They’d barely spoken, not even having had an hour together, and yet she could feel the energy emanating from his body. The gods hadn’t been exaggerating when they’d described the power he held, both as a yokai and a god. She could only hope he’d be kind to her.

From the other side of the room, Mizuki shot a glowering look in Tomoe’s direction. _So he’d seen the kiss._ Tomoe narrowed his eyes at Mizuki over Nanami’s head, and kissed her hand again. No matter how little Mizuki liked it, this girl was his to take care of now, and there wasn’t a damn thing the snake could do about it.


	7. An Unhappy Occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy New Year's! I, for one, am so glad 2020 is over.
> 
> A quick warning: this chapter contains more intentional underage drinking. Also, I am aware I am a tease. Next chapter is much longer. >:)
> 
> That is all. :P

All around, the wedding guests laughed and chatted jovially amongst themselves, partaking of more plates of food than Nanami had ever seen in her life. She felt like she’d been pushed and pulled in a thousand different directions with none of it being her own will; her attendants had even already changed her into her next outfit, a rich crimson kimono with a golden print and flowers for her hair. The exhaustion from the night before and stress were catching up to her, but her stomach was still in knots at the thought of what lay ahead -- the night she had to spend with her new husband. She couldn’t even think about putting food in her mouth right now.

Tomoe, on the other hand, nibbled on what was put before him. It struck Nanami that perhaps he was being polite, because he hadn’t touched his food much either. Apart from the kiss he’d given her hand, he hadn’t interacted with her. Now that they were seated at the head of the room, his focus was on the sake that the partygoers passed around -- that and humoring his familiar, who seemed far more talkative.

From her other side, Mizuki passed her the sake that was going around, drawing her attention to him. He’d been oddly quiet, she realized. “Is this the sacred sake you made?” she asked him, hoping to break the silence.

“Yeah.” Mizuki barely met her gaze; his eyes kept flicking between his hands in his lap and past her, at Tomoe.

“I’ll try some,” Nanami said, hoping to cheer him up. She figured she couldn’t get through that evening without being tipsy, anyway. 

As she poured a full cup, she felt eyes on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look back at Tomoe. “ _ He’s going to get offended,”  _ she thought, but took a large sip anyway. It didn’t matter -- all that mattered was getting through the rest of the night.

Tomoe kept watching Nanami from the corner of his eye, taking a bite of the fish Hisoka had placed in front of him. It was nothing he was fond of, but humans and gods alike were finicky about their customs; he didn’t feel like starting an argument with all of these people at once. Already, he was drained, used to being by himself. And then -- there was that girl. It wouldn’t take a genius to tell she was unhappy, and why wouldn’t she be? She’d hardly touched any food, though, and judging by the way she drank, the way she’d gotten tipsy just from the few sips during their ceremony, it wouldn’t be long before she was drunk. It was none of his business to tell her to slow down, though. If she wanted to get blackout drunk because she didn’t want to be bound to a yokai, he couldn’t blame her. If only she could be more subtle about it.

“More sake, master?” Hisoka tore him from his thoughts, holding the jug out for Tomoe to inspect.

Idly, Tomoe nudged his cup in Hisoka’s direction for him to fill, taking another small bite of his food. If everyone else was going to drink themselves silly, he might as well indulge too. From his peripheral vision, he could see Mizuki glowering at him, boring holes into his skull with his gaze. Even if he hadn’t seen it, he would’ve sensed the hate vibes emanating from Mizuki’s direction, his stare feeling like sandpaper against his skin. It was difficult to remain civil when his new wife’s familiar stared daggers at him, and she seemed oblivious to it.

He intended to bite his tongue, but that plan blew into a thousand pieces because no sooner had his cup been filled and he lifted it to drink than Mizuki mumbled something under his breath -- something that Nanami no doubt wouldn’t hear, but he could thanks to his sensitive hearing.

“I should’ve poisoned it.”

He set his cup down hard, drawing in a deep breath.  _ Don’t _ , he told himself. But Mizuki side-eyed him again, and he realized he’d intended for him to hear it. He couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“Do you have a problem?” He narrowed his eyes at Mizuki.

It was the first time since they’d sat down that Tomoe had spoken, and his sharp tone caused Nanami to jolt, some of her sake sloshing onto her hand. She dared to peek at Tomoe, wondering if he was speaking to her, but then she saw his eyes trained on Mizuki -- and if looks could have killed, then the look Mizuki gave Tomoe would’ve slain him then and there.

“Not at all,” Mizuki hissed through his teeth, eyes nothing more than dangerous slits. “But I guess you can’t resist starting a fight.”

_ That was it _ . Of course Tomoe knew Mizuki goaded him on purpose, but he couldn’t turn the other cheek. “It was you who started it with your traitorous comment. Show some respect.”

At this, Mizuki smirked, eyes half lidding. “To be traitorous, one has to have sworn respect to that person in the first place.”

Tomoe’s eyes widened and he felt the heat rushing through his body. “I will slit your throat and carve out your entrails—” he began, but Hisoka tugged at his sleeve.

“Tomoe-sama? Please don’t.”

Blinking, Tomoe turned his attention to the girl trapped between the two of them, noticing how she shook, face pink as she gulped down another cup of sake. Her eyes darted between him and Mizuki. He relented, sighing heavily and lifting his own cup to drink.

“Maybe you should apologize,” Hisoka prompted, tentative.

“Very well. I’m sorry.” Tomoe took another sip of sake, facing forwards, eyes closed.

“That wasn’t convincing.”

Tomoe failed to respond.  _ No _ , he decided,  _ from here on out, he wasn’t going to say a word _ . He’d pretend he wasn’t even here. It was the only way to keep out of trouble.

Nanami poured herself another cup, already feeling woozy -- but there was no way she could be sober right now, not when the tension between Tomoe and Mizuki choked her.  _ “Crap, he’s so mean,” _ she thought, taking another long swig. “ _ And Mizuki hates him.” _ Her head swam, the heat and dizziness settling uncomfortably in her skull; suddenly, she started to feel like she was off balance, like she couldn’t sit up straight. It hit her that she hadn’t eaten at all that day, and on top of drinking so much, perhaps she had overdone it.

Figuring water might counterbalance the effects, she took a long sip from her glass, but it was too late. Her head began to throb, a splitting pain settling behind her eyes, and the sick heat of nausea sat into the pit of her stomach. A few more sips of water only served to increase that pain, and she realized -- she needed to get to a bathroom immediately.

“I’m sorry; I drank too much,” she slurred, trying to get to her feet; her head spun. She tried not to look at Tomoe, who regarded her with a turned head and a piercing amethyst gaze.

“Be careful!” Mizuki jumped up and caught her arm before she fell and made a fool of herself, and then guided her towards the hallway. “We’ll be back in a few minutes,” he assured the guests, then led Nanami towards the bathrooms.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Nanami moaned, head lolling, speech slow. “Why am I so stupid?”

“You’re not stupid,” Mizuki began, but Nanami interrupted him, breaking into a hysteric laugh and a hiccup. “Um...are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna be just fine,” Nanami said, leaning her whole body weight against Mizuki’s shoulder. “My body just feels like it’s on fire.”

“Why don’t we start with lying down in the bathroom?” Mizuki smiled sheepishly, then dragged Nanami into the bathroom, laying her down on the cool, tile floor.

Everything felt like a blur, a swirl of technicolor and amplified sounds, each one knocking inside her skull and intensifying her headache. After a few minutes of sweating and panting, she finally heaved over the toilet, not stopping until her limbs were gelatin and her midsection cramped. Then, she collapsed to the tiles again, closing her eyes. 

A cool hand against her forehead pulled her back to the present. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Nanami breathed heavily. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mizuki stroked her hair away from her sweat-ridden brow, then stood up. Nanami heard the sound of running water. Then, the sensation of a cold cloth against her burning skin. “I’m going to bring you some medicine and some water. You just wait here.”

“Okay,” she said faintly, pulling the cloth further down over her eyes, where her head still throbbed. She must’ve dozed off for a short time, because the next thing she knew, someone had lifted her head, supporting it in his palm.

“Here.” She felt a round pill pressed against her lips. “For your headache.” After she accepted it, the smooth rim of a glass replaced it. “You need to drink this whole glass, and then we’re going to wash your face, brush your teeth, and fix your makeup. We have to go back out there.” Nodding slightly, Nanami drank in small sips. Minutes ticked by, and Mizuki remained quiet until she’d finished the whole glass. “Better?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Throwing up had helped, and she felt the tension slowly leaving her head. That didn’t mean she felt  _ good _ , but at least the additional alcohol hadn’t had time to fully hit her system. Mizuki helped her to her feet, then walked her over to the sink, where he handed her another cloth. “Wash your face. I have your makeup bag right here.” He set it on the side of the sink.

Nanami lathered up the cloth and washed her face, then rinsed off with cold water. Mizuki handed her a towel, and she patted her face dry, blinking at her reflection in the mirror. At least she didn’t look too disheveled. Since Mizuki had thought to bring her a toothbrush and toothpaste as well, she took a moment to brush her teeth, to get the bitter, astringent taste from her mouth.

As she began to reapply her makeup, regretting that she’d ruined Ichika’s hard work, she flashed back to the argument between Mizuki and Tomoe. Glancing at Mizuki’s reflection in the mirror, she said softly, “You hate Tomoe, don’t you?” She watched Mizuki’s eyebrows lift.

“Oh, right, I’m sorry about that,” Mizuki said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“It’s fine.” Nanami carefully applied mascara, leaning closer to the mirror. “But you didn’t answer me. You hate him, right?”

Sighing, Mizuki looked down at the floor. “Yeah.”

“Why?” The single word hung in the air, fragile.

“Because he’s a wild fox and he’s done terrible things. Now he’s married to you and he’s going to put his hands all over you — he might even hurt you, for all we know. And there’s nothing I can do to stop that.” Mizuki crossed his arms over his chest, face turning redder.

Nanami capped the mascara and then opened a pot of rouge, delicately applying it to her lips. “I’m sorry.” Carefully, she dabbed the excess with a tissue. “I don’t think I like him either, but can you please not fight with him? It scares me. And…” Here, she paused, fingertips fumbling with the zipper on her makeup bag. “I’m afraid he’ll hurt you.”

“It’s so hard not to,” Mizuki huffed. Then, voice taking on a more tender tone, “But I’ll try for you, Nanami-chan.”

“Thank you.” Nanami turned to face him, inhaling painfully. “Let’s go back out there. I should eat something.” She headed for the door, still shaky on her feet, but she felt like she could manage now that her headache had subsided.

Tomoe hadn’t budged from his spot, and he didn’t turn around, but his ears twitched as Nanami and Mizuki returned. He watched, side-eyeing them, as they took their seats again. This time, Nanami picked up her chopsticks and began to nibble slowly on her food, sticking with the rice. Something about her seemed much calmer, but still frail.

A sudden jab in the ribs caught his attention, and he looked over at Hisoka. The boy gave him a pointed look, then glanced at Nanami. It clicked. Turning towards Nanami, he opened his mouth, but hesitated; he wondered if speaking to her would break her. After all, she seemed very frightened of him, and he  _ had _ threatened her shinshi. Words failed him, and he closed his mouth again, his ears laying back against his head, a small breath of frustration leaving him. Instead of speaking, he chose to place a hand on the top of her head, touching her like she might crumble. It had been so long since he’d touched a human; he didn’t want to hurt her.

Nanami went rigid under his touch, her chest constricting. She glanced up at him, unsure of what to do. But all he did was delicately stroke her hair, and then he dropped his hand, not even looking at her.  _ “What the hell?” _ she thought, shuddering a bit. “ _ What a weirdo.” _ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mizuki stiffen.

“That was pathetic, master,” Hisoka murmured, and Tomoe grimaced.

“Shut up.”

Yes, it had been a very long day, indeed.

\--

The reception lasted far into the night, far past the point of comfort. All Nanami wanted to do was crawl somewhere quiet to sleep. Despite the stress of the day, she found her head jerking every so often as she tried to keep her eyes open. And Tomoe...all he did the whole time was drink sake, not once losing his composure. He paid only the barest of attention to anyone, speaking only when spoken to, maintaining a perfectly pleasant facade -- if one could call him pleasant when looking past the distasteful expression on his face.

Finally, the party ended, the congratulations wrapped up, and most of the party-goers left the shrine. Nanami stifled a yawn, shoulders sagging, and looked around, wondering why Otohiko and Ikusagami remained, and yet Ookuninushi was nowhere to be found.

“What are you guys still doing here?” she asked, eyes darting from one to the other.

“We’re going to escort you and Tomoe to the sacred guest house,” Otohiko replied, hand on his hip. “And we’re going to make sure you seal your bond tonight.”

“Huh?” Now, Nanami was fully awake, sitting up straight, blinking.

“We can’t leave it half done,” Otohiko continued, waving them to follow. “Follow me.”

“What the heck is He She Guy talking about?” Nanami grumbled to Mizuki, getting to her feet.

It wasn’t Mizuki who answered her; she nearly jumped out of her skin when Tomoe’s voice responded, tone even, unbothered. “He means we must lay with each other.”

“Oh, my god,” Nanami blurted out, face growing hot, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.” Tomoe slipped his hands into his opposite sleeves, and started to follow Otohiko. He paused, exchanging a vicious glance with Ikusagami. “And what are  _ you _ still doing here?”

Ikusagami didn’t respond, only joined the group, heading for the door.

Nanami felt like her heart would explode, thinking about being alone...with  _ Tomoe _ .  _ “I am going to die tonight,” _ she thought, one hand still over her mouth. “ _ He didn’t kiss me yet, which means he’s not my familiar, which means as soon as we’re alone, he’ll kill me.” _ She swallowed hard, reaching out and grasping Mizuki’s sleeve.

They headed across the grounds to the largest guest house, where a soft, yellow glow emanated from behind the doors. Nanami began to feel like something was off when Otohiko and Ikusagami opened the door and stepped inside, beckoning for them to follow.

“Sorry, no familiars,” Otohiko said, putting out a hand to press against Mizuki’s chest, beaming at him.

Since Otohiko and Ikusagami were there, Nanami released Mizuki’s sleeve without protest, exchanging a pitiful glance with him. But she couldn’t help but wonder -- if the two gods were there, did that mean sealing the bond  _ wasn’t _ as Tomoe had said? It couldn’t have been -- not with the four of them in the room.

Ikusagami slid the door shut, leaving Mizuki and Hisoka outside. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light, Nanami saw the room was bare apart from the lanterns -- and two futons pushed together to make a single bed.

“Um…” She blinked, a tight ball forming in her stomach. “What’s this?”

“What do you think it is?” Otohiko retorted. “We have to make sure you follow through.”

“You...you’re not going to…” Nanami trailed off, taking a small step back.  _ It couldn’t be.  _ She had to be misunderstanding.

“Do you think we’re foolish enough to leave you alone with him before you seal the bond? He could seriously hurt you.” Ikusagami piped up, voice gruff, arms crossed over his chest.

A squeak escaped Nanami and she shook her head violently. “You’re going to  _ watch _ ? What the heck is wrong with you?” She clenched her fists, glaring at them. “You guys are  _ perverts _ . There’s no way I’m going to do it in front of you.”

Tomoe had watched silently up until this point, but seeing Nanami lose her temper, standing up to these two gods who were demeaning him and manipulating her, made his blood boil. Of course the gods were scumbags. They always had been. And knowing them, they’d twist Nanami’s arm and find a way to convince her there was no other way because he was a  _ wild fox _ who had no self control. Stepping forward, he laid a hand on Nanami’s shoulder, frowning deeply.

“You two are  _ deplorable _ ,” he spat. Beneath his hand, he felt Nanami’s shoulder quivering. “What kind of yokai do you take me for? Call me the god of deceit all you want, but I made a contract and I intend to keep it.” He huffed. “I will do no harm to this woman. She was brave and foolish enough to marry me, so I swear to you I will protect her. And I’ll start by protecting her from the likes of  _ you _ .”

At first, Nanami stood rigid, tremors rippling through her body, unmoving under Tomoe’s touch. But she found himself staring up at his face as he spoke, heart beating faster.

“You forget your place, fox,” Ikusagami said, reaching into his robe, producing the amulet and dangling it in front of them. “Don’t forget I have collateral.”

Tomoe sucked a breath in through his teeth. “That’s just cruel.” His ears laid flat against his head. “I already gave you my word. You have it in writing. What more do you want from me?”

Swinging the amulet around a finger, Ikusagami watched, expressionless, and Tomoe winced each time it hit his finger. “Let us confirm you seal your bond.”

By now, Nanami could feel her eyes stinging, and she looked at Otohiko desperately. “Please don’t. Just leave; I promise I’ll be fine.”

“You heard her,” Tomoe said, clenching his teeth and flinching again as Ikusagami knocked the amulet once more. “Get out.”

“You knew this was the deal all along, Tomoe,” Ikusagami stated plainly. “If you’re not going to cooperate, I guess we have no choice.” He reached out, grabbing Nanami’s wrist and shoving her down to the futon, drawing a cry from her.

“Stop!” Nanami cried out.

Something inside Tomoe tugged sharply, snapping, originating from the thread tied around his finger. He lunged, clawing his fingertips and producing a ball of blue flames, bringing it swiftly towards Ikusagami’s head. “You insolent--”

Ikusagami clutched the amulet, and a surge of white hot pain shot through Tomoe like a lightning bolt. Crumpling to his knees in front of Ikusagami, he gasped, clutching at his chest. “You  _ foolish _ wild fox. You should know better than to attack me.”

Nanami propped herself on her elbows, staring, shaken, tears pricking her eyes. To see Tomoe on his knees and in pain made her wonder what was going on. She lay frozen for a moment, but Tomoe wasn’t throwing foxfire around. Instead, he kept gasping and grunting in pain as Ikusagami tightened his grip around whatever it was he held. That’s when it hit her -- it must’ve been connected to Tomoe’s seal.

“If you’re not going to follow the rules, then we’ll just have to do this again,” Ikusagami said, tone cold. In a flash of light, a sword appeared in his hand. He kept a tight grip on the amulet and plunged the sword towards Tomoe.

_ This fool _ , Tomoe thought, gritting his teeth. Despite the pain Ikusagami inflicted, he batted away the sword easily with a streak of foxfire, tail swishing. “Don’t forget why you need this contract,” he spat, and then gasped again, curling up as Ikusagami clutched the amulet. Through his teeth, he said, “I refuse to let you get close to me. And I refuse to let you lay a finger on her no matter how much you hurt me.”

On her hands and knees, Nanami crawled over to where Tomoe lay, doubled over.  _ This was inhumane.  _ She looked down at his face, a small gasp escaping her when she saw the pain furrowing his brow, the way he tugged at the front of his kimono. Snapping a determined gaze up at Ikusagami, she said, “Stop! Whatever you’re doing to him, stop.” That drew Ikusagami’s attention to her. “He was only protecting me. That’s in the contract, right?” Standing straight, she stared him down. “I’m the one who’s supposed to control him, so stop hurting him and leave his seal with me.” She held out her hand, eyes never leaving Ikusagami’s. “He can’t hurt me if I have it, and we’ll seal the bond in private.”

“Oh, she’s outsmarted you,” Otohiko said with a soft laugh, smirking at Ikusagami. Patting him on the shoulder, he continued, “She’s got a point. There’s no harm in giving her the seal.”

“He could manipulate it from her,” Ikusagami said gruffly.

Nanami stamped her foot. “Listen to me,” she said, a little louder this time. “I won’t let him have it. And if it makes you feel better, then...wait outside.” She hugged herself, staring off to the side, unable to make eye contact.

Still shaken, Tomoe began to sit up, the searing agony slowly subsiding into a more bearable ache, his breaths returning to normal. Something about Nanami was different, and he had to admit -- it brought a smirk to his face to hear her order those gods around. Unfortunately, he could tell Ikusagami wasn’t ready to budge. Somehow, he had a feeling this was  _ his _ idea all along, confirmed by the way Otohiko maintained an eagle eye on the war god.

Brushing his clothes off, Tomoe got to his feet. Perhaps there was still one way to sway Ikusagami, as ruthless as he was. “Nanami.” She looked at him, large eyes questioning. “You are a virgin, correct?”

“What?” Nanami’s face grew hot and she started to lift her hand, her first instinct to slap him. That was, until she remembered -- he was her husband. “Um.” She dropped her hand -- and her gaze. Hoping Otohiko and Ikusagami weren’t paying close attention, she gave a slight nod and squeezed her eyes shut.

“I see.” Tomoe’s voice softened. He faced Ikusagami and Otohiko again. “It is not fair to traumatize this girl during her first time. You will leave to wait outside, and when we are finished I will bring you the evidence on the sheets. Since, apparently, you  _ need _ evidence.” He stared down at them grimly. “Nanami, will you agree to that?”

Nanami buried her face deeply in her hands, wishing she could sink through the floor and disappear forever. “This is the worst,” she muttered. “I don’t want them seeing that, ew.”

“Would you prefer for them to watch or to torment me?” Tomoe asked without skipping a beat. “I’m the one they’ll punish.”

Remembering how Ikusagami had hurt Tomoe, Nanami peered over her fingertips, eyes wide. “What is  _ wrong _ with you people?” she shouted. “Are you sadistic or something?” Tearing open the door, she pointed to the steps. “We’ll show you the dumb sheets. Get out already.” Ikusagami and Otohiko exchanged a glance, then filed towards the door. “And give me that,” Nanami snapped, snatching the amulet from Ikusagami’s hand, taking care to grab it only by the chain.

“All right, have fun,” Otohiko said, waggling his fingers at them.

“Go away!” Nanami slammed the door shut, huffing a bit. Under her breath, she muttered again, “Perverts.”

And Tomoe stared at her with wide eyes. “You are a powerful woman. I shall remember not to anger you.” He stepped closer. “You dominated two gods.”

“Don’t...don’t touch me right now,” Nanami panted. She dropped down to the futon, closing her eyes, feeling dizzy. “I need a nap.”

Flicking his tail, Tomoe sighed and glanced towards the door. “Hm, yes, let’s make them wait and stand out in the cold for a while. Serves them right.” He stretched out on the floor and smiled -- the first genuine smile Nanami had seen from him. “Rest. I promise not to touch you until you say so.”

Now that Nanami had hold of his seal and knew how to use it, she felt a little safer. So she pulled the duvet up over her head and rolled over, eyelids growing heavy. She kept the chain close to her heart and drifted to a light sleep.


	8. Sealing the Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly lengthy (around 7,500 words, aka the length of 2 chapters), but I like to take my time with sensual descriptions in romantic and sex scenes. This one is lengthier than some of my other scenes just because there’s a lot to unpack here emotionally.
> 
> Interesting note — in my research of ayakashi and Japanese folklore, I found one source that said some considered sex with spirits to be a way of sealing a contract. It seems KH softened that to a kiss. But that’s part of why I handled this the way I did. Anyway, I can’t find the article at the moment, but if I do, I’ll link it. Maybe it was in a podcast I listen to.
> 
> Warning: Graphic sex. I do not skim over this shit. I did not spend the last 12 years writing primarily smut for nothing.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: (In case this bothers you) — there is some squick factor at the end regarding, um, sheets. There is also the *potential* for eavesdropping, but it’s not concrete whether or not it happened. I have no intention either way so I’ll leave it up to you as the reader to decide.

After how exhausted Nanami had been, she was surprised when her eyelids fluttered open of their own accord some time later, the lanterns still lit and casting gentle shadows on the walls. Outside, it was dark, still, and quiet. Humming a little, she rolled over and rubbed an eye. Her body jolted. There, stretched out on the floor on his stomach, lay Tomoe, his arms folded and his chin propped on them, his eyes shut. The memory of what had happened flooded back to her, and she relaxed. _ So he hadn’t touched her after all. _ Even if it was because she possessed the amulet, she was relieved he hadn’t tried to snatch it from her in her sleep.

Although his eyes were closed, Tomoe was only lightly dozing, and the soft rustle of sheets shifting pricked his ears up. He blinked his eyes open to find Nanami looking at him, and he stretched out further, stifling a yawn. “Ah, you’re awake,” he said. Nanami’s eyes followed him as he sat up.

“You didn’t get in bed with me…” Nanami bit her lip.

“Was I supposed to?” Tomoe blinked, unamused. “I told you I would not touch you unless you wanted me to.”

Now Nanami felt frozen, unsure of how to react or what to say. Everything Tomoe had done tonight contradicted her mental image of him -- well, apart from the way he’d spoken to Mizuki, but even then, he’d apologized. At the same time, Ikusagami had crossed a line and had tortured the fox until he’d been in agony with no indication it would stop. If she hadn’t stepped in, she didn’t know what would’ve happened.

Realizing she hadn’t replied, that she’d gotten stuck in her head, Nanami snapped back to the present and looked at Tomoe, heart suddenly pounding.

“Hm? What’s with that look?” Tomoe asked, tilting his head.

“I’m confused.” Nanami crawled out from under the duvet and sat on her heels, carefully setting the amulet down next to the futon, wanting to show Tomoe she wouldn’t hurt him or take advantage of that power like Ikusagami had. “Everything people said about you was that you’re this scary, dangerous yokai, but you stood up for me tonight and kept your promise. You didn’t force yourself on me or hurt me.” She looked up at him, face flushing.

“Oh, they said I was the big, bad wolf, did they?” Tomoe rolled to his stomach, propping his elbows up and resting his face in his palms, smirking. “It is true. You shouldn’t get close to me.” He swished his tail, eyes locking with hers. He heard her swallow hard, yet she didn’t look away. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you. I’m not a sadist. I have to have a reason to hurt someone.”

Eyeing him with unease, Nanami shifted back, planting her hands against the floor. “Wh-what is a reason to hurt someone?”

At this, Tomoe rolled his eyes. “You can relax. Even if you make me angry, I won’t harm you. I made a promise and I have honor -- I will keep it.” His gaze softened. “This is a mutually beneficial arrangement. I agree to protect you, and you agree to give me freedom. Killing you would serve me no purpose.” Here, he grimaced. “Besides, you helped me tonight. Somehow you managed to get control of the curse Ikusagami has been holding over my head for five hundred years. For that much, I am grateful.”

By now, Nanami was back on her knees, leaning closer to Tomoe. Her lips parted, eyes enlarging. “Five hundred years? He hurt you like that for  _ five hundred years _ ?”

“Yes, quite a nice guy, isn’t he?” Tomoe said dryly, inspecting his claws.

“That’s  _ horrible _ .” Nanami shook her head. “Well, he won’t hurt you like that ever again.”

Tomoe took in her expression, the slight flush of her cheeks, the pout on her lips and her flashing eyes, and he couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“What?” Nanami felt her cheeks grow hotter.

“It’s funny,” Tomoe mused. “The agreement is I’ll protect you, but here you are protecting me.” He shook his head. “You really are foolish.” Despite his words, he couldn’t help but gaze at her, something soft and warm and fluttering emerging from deep within his chest.

Hearing Tomoe laugh, seeing him smile even if only for a moment, was enough for Nanami to relax, to reconsider her initial impression of him. She offered a tiny smile of her own, but the things she’d been told still gnawed at her. Just because Tomoe wouldn’t hurt her didn’t mean he was a nice person; he’d slaughtered people, women and children included. Clutching the blankets, she stared deeply into Tomoe’s eyes, struggling to calm herself down, to keep from getting lost in his mesmerizing gaze.

“I know we have to sleep together tonight,” she said, voice small. “But I’m having a hard time.” She couldn’t tear her eyes from his, but she flinched as he got to his hands and knees and crawled closer, sitting on the opposite edge of the futon.

“And why is that?” Tomoe asked, just above a whisper in velvet-like tones. He inched his hand towards hers, brushing his fingertips against her skin. “First time nerves? Or…” He paused, faltering. “Do I displease you?”

The way Tomoe spoke to her left Nanami breathless, a jittery tension settling down her stomach and tightening further below. She inhaled shakily. “Yes. I mean,  _ no _ . I don’t mean...” She made a small sound of frustration, pulling her hand from his and hiding her face in her palms.

“Tell me.” Lightly, Tomoe brushed his fingertips against the backs of her hands.

Another shock went down her spine, drawing a shudder with it; Nanami hadn’t expected such a simple touch to be so pleasurable, but it had her breath catching in her throat. Recalling Otohiko’s words about Tomoe’s ‘raving reviewers,’ she wondered if this was part of his bewitching abilities. Pouting, she brushed his hands away. “Stop using your fox magic on me. It’s not fair.”

“Fox magic?” Tomoe blinked, then smirked. “I’m doing no such thing. You are simply far too repressed if it’s affecting you that badly.”

“Shut up,” Nanami groaned, hiding her face deeper in her hands.

Humming, Tomoe withdrew his touch. “I suppose that’s one answer -- I don’t displease you.”

Nanami squealed in embarrassment. “Stop,” she murmured.  _ Even her ears felt hot _ . Peeking through her fingers, she noticed how Tomoe smirked at her, chuckling softly.

“You really are young.” Instinctively, Tomoe touched the top of her head. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Yes, of course I am,” Nanami said, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m supposed to spend the night with someone I don’t even  _ know _ .”

“Is that your only reservation?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, hugging herself, Nanami averted her gaze. “It’s not the only one.” She hesitated, then burst out, “You’ve killed a lot of people. And Mizuki hates you.”

Somehow, Nanami’s words hit like a punch to the gut, and Tomoe sat back, winded. She wouldn’t look at him, but he saw the way her shoulders trembled. Sighing, he let his eyes fall shut. “This is why a human and yokai bond will never work,” he lamented. “You could never understand. But rest assured I haven’t killed in five hundred years.”

“Because of the seal,” Nanami grumbled, only watching him from the corner of her eye.

“I stopped before that,” Tomoe said, laying a hand on her arm. “If you must know.”

Finally, Nanami met his eyes again. “Then why does MIzuki hate you so much?”

Just the mention of the snake’s name made Tomoe groan, frown twitching on his brow. “There are many reasons he hates me, that being one of them. But also, he’s in love with you.” He said it flatly, matter-of-fact.

“You say that so casually.” Nanami stiffened.

“Of course. You are my wife.” Tomoe shifted closer again, placing his other hand on her other arm, slowly brushing his thumb against it. “Don’t forget that you are.”

Nanami’s heart skipped a beat, and her mouth went dry. This whole time, she’d been stalling -- and they both knew it. Swallowing hard, eyes darting around the room, she tried to even out her breathing. “You...you’re coming onto me, aren’t you?”

“Well, we won’t get out of this room until we consummate our marriage.” Tilting his head slightly, shifting closer, Tomoe murmured, “Will you at least try?”

Nanami squeezed her eyes shut, chewing on her lower lip. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, her chest tight.

“I know you don’t have experience, but I promise I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt you.” Carefully, Tomoe slipped his arms around her, drawing her close; her breaths fell hot and shallow against his neck, the sensation of her shaking in his arms stirring something inside him. Leaning in, he nuzzled against the side of her head, lips brushing against her ear, voice low. “I’ll make it pleasurable for you.”

As much as Nanami tried to resist, she couldn’t deny that the way he touched her and spoke to her made her legs feel weak. She gulped, her entire body on fire, logic already flying out of her head. Secretly, she’d often fantasized about what sex would be like, but now it was being offered to her on a silver platter and she was at odds with herself about whether or not to accept. Nothing had been resolved; she hadn’t been given much of an explanation about his past.

The sensation of his lips against the tip of her ear, his fingertips trailing along her spine, pulled her back to the moment. A small, breathy sound escaped her and she blushed, putting her hands on his shoulders and shoving him away. “Please stop,” she squeaked.

“Is it too much?” Tomoe loosened his grip around her waist, pausing his movements. When Nanami nodded, he released his hold on her. “I forgot you have no experience whatsoever.” Reaching up, he tucked an unruly strand of her hair behind her ear; she flinched. “All right. Why don’t we start somewhere easy?” She blinked, peering up at him. “May I kiss you?”

Nanami turned away, face overly warm, twisting a piece of hair around a finger. “Um, yeah, okay.” At least a kiss should begin the bonding process; it would make him her familiar, and then she could control him.

A pang twinged in Tomoe’s chest as she refused to look at him, her eyes darting around. Reaching out, he took her chin in a hand and turned her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. “You  _ have _ kissed before, right?”

“Of course I have,” Nanami all but snapped. “Mizuki is my familiar, isn’t he?”

“Other than Mizuki.” Tomoe brushed his thumb over the corner of her mouth.

“Yes.” Nanami shivered, another small spark of electricity running through her at his touch.

“Then relax.” Leaning in, Tomoe tilted his head further, drawing her chin up. Her breath danced against his lips as he hovered close for a moment, and he felt her swallow hard. Lightly, he touched his lips to hers, keeping the contact minimal, delicate, drawing her sigh against his mouth and a shudder through her body.  _ She really was keyed up, _ he thought. If only she’d let go and allow herself to enjoy it.  _ He’d have to teach her. _

Everything about the kiss left Nanami reeling, her chest feeling like it would explode. She was swept away, stunned, and she succumbed to his touch. Her mind fought against itself, years of social programming bubbling to the surface, telling her this wasn’t all right -- but each time she rebutted that she was married now. Tentatively, she returned the light pressure, more sparks running through her body each time he barely pulled away, lips hovering over hers, teasing her with the warmth of his breath before he kissed her again. She grasped the edges of his sleeves, melting. And then he cupped her face in his cool palms, fingertips slipping into her hair.

_ “Oh, my god,” _ she thought, heart thundering in her ears, eyes screwed shut. “ _ He  _ really _ knows what he’s doing.” _ Another embarrassing sound slipped out, and she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, as though she could disappear if she imagined it hard enough.

Since she reciprocated, Tomoe ran his hands into her hair, deepening the kiss. He cradled the back of her head with one hand, the other trailing up to find the hairpin she wore. Kissing her more firmly yet slowly, he pulled the pin from her hair, letting it cascade down, running long fingers through the strands. She released an audible sigh, hands sliding up his arms, so he wrapped an arm around her waist.  _ Maybe it was time to take a chance _ . He touched the tip of his tongue to her lips.

Initially, Nanami’s spine went rigid; she’d never kissed anyone like  _ this _ . It was the fact he didn’t force it that finally swayed her to part her lips and let him slide his tongue into her mouth, the whole time frozen and stiff and at a loss about what to do. He swept his free hand to her cheek, caressing it, withdrawing his tongue until only the tip was in her mouth. When he used it to play with the tip of her tongue, she whimpered, another small shudder running through her. He meshed their mouths together once more, ending with the faintest of nips on her lower lip. Feeling out of breath, she leaned back and he relented, breaking the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them.

Reaching up, Nanami wiped her chin, eyes glassy and glued to Tomoe. He regarded her with a soft gaze, nudging her nose with his and planting a light kiss between her lips and her nose. “Th-that was the best kiss I’ve ever had,” she blurted out.

“I would hope so; I’ve had over six hundred years of practice.” Tomoe nudged her nose again, stealing another warm kiss. “Do you want to go further?”

Nanami glanced away. “What’s your definition of ‘further’?”

Touch feather-light, Tomoe dragged his fingertips down her cheek to her throat, stopping at her collarbone. “Let me kiss you elsewhere.”

Nanami inhaled shakily. As much as her brain screamed  _ no _ , her body said a very emphatic  _ yes _ . “Okay,” she said hesitantly. “But don’t touch my boobs.” She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to threaten him when he’d been respectful so far, but she tacked on, “Or I’ll slap you.”

“A human hasn’t slapped me in five hundred years. I’d like to see you try,” Tomoe purred, his eyes glinting in the dim light of the lanterns, reflecting their orange glow. Nanami’s breath hitched.

Falling silent, Tomoe pressed long, slow kisses at the corners of her mouth, her jawline, the junction of her throat and her ear. Nanami couldn’t help but lift her chin as he mouthed deeply along her neck, body jolting each time he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. His mouth was warm, wet, and he teased the tip of his tongue over patches of skin that made her gasp, following it with a gentle suck, the sensation going straight between her legs. As he kissed a trail to her pulse, he scraped his fangs against her throat, and she jumped, shoving him away.

“No!” she cried out, hands fluttering to her neck. He gaped at her, ears lowered. He looked so much like a kicked puppy that she couldn’t help but laugh, albeit nervously. “Sorry. Your teeth are sharp… It freaks me out.” She rubbed her neck.

“I’m not going to rip your throat out,” Tomoe huffed, pouting, recovering from the sharp snap of her binding. “But fine. I won’t bite you.”

Nanami took a moment to catch her breath. Then, she reached out for Tomoe’s hand, lacing her fingers with his. “I’m okay now.” She snuggled her head under his chin, inviting him to hold her. 

After a moment, he complied, enveloping her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. This time, he lifted her hand, pressing it to his lips, starting at her knuckles. He lightly mouthed along her fingers to her fingertips, pressing a gentle kiss to each one. Nanami had never considered just how sensual such an action could be, but it made her weak in the knees, the sensation adding to the building tension and desire she felt.

“Nanami.” Tomoe paused, sighing at the bewildered look on her face. “You can touch me too.”

“Um…” Nanami lifted a hand, lingering over his shoulder.

Taking her hand, Tomoe pressed it to his cheek, looking her pointedly in the eye. “Must I teach you everything?” She shrank back, face pink, and Tomoe sighed again, softening his tone. “You can touch me however you want. Nothing is off limits.” He kissed her wrist, smirking at the way she shivered.

Nanami didn’t know the first thing about touching a boy, much less a yokai. Although nerves played a role, a part of her wondered if she’d offend him somehow. As he stroked her cheek, the scrape of his claws against her skin reminded her just how dangerous he was, and she shuddered. Closing her eyes, she flashed back to the kamaitachi, their threatening razor claws tearing into her flesh. She didn’t even notice Tomoe had stopped.

“Did I do something that bothered you?”

Tomoe’s calm voice anchored her, and she opened her eyes. “No, not really,” she said, absentmindedly touching the back of his hand. Her fingers danced over the tips of his claws, a ragged breath leaving her.

“You’re afraid because I’m a yokai.” Tomoe took her hands, then flattened his own beneath hers. “Go ahead. Touch me. Touch what makes me different from you. And I will show you in what ways we are the same.”

Despite the butterflies in her stomach, Nanami couldn’t turn him down. She flicked her gaze from his eyes to his hands several times, then carefully brushed her fingertips over his claws. The tips were like needle points but thick and firm, and though he didn’t move, she still managed to prick a fingertip. Instinctively, she jerked her finger back and moved it towards her mouth, but he caught her wrist. Looking into her eyes, he pulled her fingertip into his mouth, gently sucking on it. The blood rushed to her face, and she breathed faster.

Remembering the touch of his fangs to her throat, she carefully drifted her finger to his canines. He opened his mouth slightly to give her a better reach, and she tentatively fingered them, testing their edges, studying them. Blinking, eyes suddenly stinging, she sat back, hugging herself.

“It’s not you,” she whispered, suddenly feeling small. “You’re being nice to me. But yokai attacked me a couple of weeks ago and I just thought about it.” She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them, burying her face in them.

Tomoe sighed. It was clear she didn’t trust him -- which didn’t do him a lot of good when she had possession of the amulet. His eyes flickered to it lying on the other side of the futon, and a small, wicked voice in the back of his mind told him to grab it while he could. The last thing he needed was for her to panic and lash out at him. Shifting closer, he wrapped one arm around her, extending the other arm to flatten his hand behind her.

“I wouldn’t harm you,” he reiterated, tucking her head under his chin, fingertips creeping towards the chain of the amulet. “And I can promise you -- whatever came after you, it won’t hurt you as long as I’m around.” His claw grazed the chain of the amulet; he nearly had it.

Before he could grasp it, Nanami pressed closer to him, snuggling into his chest. His heart faltered; he froze when she spoke. “After you stood up to the gods tonight, I think maybe you would protect me. Just…” She pulled back enough to look at him, their noses brushing. “Prove to me I can trust you. Please.”

Slowly, he slid his hand away from the chain. When she looked at him like that, he found he couldn’t do it. “I’ll do my best. I told you — I’m not going to hurt you.” He rested his forehead against hers.

For a long moment, neither spoke. Eventually, Nanami slipped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his shoulder, and he tightened his embrace as well. Minutes ticked by and they only held each other, until Nanami slowly relaxed. His body felt so warm and solid, and being this close to him made her wonder what it’d be like. Perhaps part of opening up and giving him a chance to prove himself trustworthy was to go through with this.

“Tomoe?” She squeezed him tighter, pressing him close. “I think I want to try. But...” She bit her lip, voice dropping to a whisper. “Promise me you’ll go slow.”

It had been a long time since a woman had looked at him like this. Tomoe wondered if his past human lover had once looked at him with the same eyes. Something about Nanami’s innocence, her vulnerability, sparked the need to care for her, to shield her from harm. That need grew stronger now; he wondered if it was because of the contract.

Gingerly, he laid her back on the futon, propping himself over her. “I will. I will be gentle,” he assured her again. After a pause, he said, “Let’s go with the basics tonight since it’s your first time. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Mouth dry, she nodded.  _ Things had gotten serious quickly _ . Now that she was on her back, she couldn’t stop shaking -- but she also felt an animal instinct taking over her, leaving her overheated and desperate and needy.

Tomoe leaned down to kiss her, pressing their mouths together fully, his hands trailing down her sides, her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the pressure of his kiss, small whimpers rising in her throat at his touches. Nimbly, his fingers made their way to her obi, toying with it. He paused, pulling back just a hair, panting against her lips.

“May I?”

Nanami could barely speak, breathless. Nodding, she murmured, “Yes.”

He sealed their lips in another kiss and undid it with ease, parting open the folds of her kimono and sliding it from her shoulders. By now, his hands were shaking too, his breaths falling heavily, his blood on fire. He pressed her against the futon, shrugging off his haori. Then, shifting on top of her, he panted raggedly, drawing his kisses from her mouth to her jaw again. “Undress me.”

Nanami squeaked. The twin surges of confusion and urgency pinned her to the spot, and only his demand spurred her to action. Uncertain hands fumbled with his kimono, her face growing warm at how clumsy each motion was. “Sorry,” she murmured, shakily undoing the sash and pulling open his kimono.

With the bindings undone, the layers of clothing slid off easily, and Tomoe shrugged them to the floor, unbothered with baring it all. His unabashed behavior made it more difficult for her to look, already insecure enough as it was. Cupping her face in his hands, he turned her head to make her look him in the eye, then kissed her.

“May I finish undressing you?”

From the way his body shook, Nanami doubted he could’ve held back much longer; even a saint would’ve caved at some point. She drew in a deep breath and nodded. “But don’t look at me,” she tacked on, voice firm.

Something inside him snapped and he flinched. As it faded, allowing him to move again, his mouth set in a tight line.

Nanami watched as he closed his eyes, slipping her underlayers off with ease despite going by feel. She hadn’t expected him to obey her, but then she realized -- she’d word bound him. A hand fluttered to her mouth and she laughed. “Oh, no, I’m sorry.” She caught his hand, blushing. He hesitated. “That’s not fair of me to word bind you. I forgot. I’ll try not to do that.” She exhaled. “You can open your eyes.” Just that extra knowledge that she could stop him anytime set her at ease, and her muscles relaxed.

“Thank you. I’d prefer if you didn’t treat me like your familiar,” Tomoe retorted, opening his eyes, grimacing. Having to be her servant  _ and _ her husband wouldn’t mix at all; he’d have to train her not to do that. The resentment was fleeting, however, because upon opening his eyes, he was met by the sight of her nearly naked beneath him. His heart rate increased. “Take your underwear off.”

Nanami flinched. “Can you do it?” She hid her face in her hands. “I’m so embarrassed.”

In this moment, Tomoe cursed himself for promising to go slow, finding it agonizing to take his time unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms. Dropping her bra to the floor, mouth going dry, he tugged at the elastic of her underwear, gradually pulling it down her hips, then to her thighs. He watched her shiver, shifting her legs to hide herself, her arm obscuring her breasts from his view. Deciding to choose his battles, he slipped under the covers and pulled the sheets up over their bodies.

“Is this better?” He settled between her legs, halfway on top of her, hips below hers.

“Well, it was,” Nanami retorted, her eyes stinging again.

Tomoe’s patience only lasted so long, and he had to admit -- he was fighting himself. The only thing that kept him playing nice was the fact he needed this  _ badly _ , but he’d never tell anyone how desperate he was or how his body reacted to this human girl. For now, he was silent, tracing small patterns against Nanami’s arm and kissing her collarbone, watching her face for any sign he should continue.

Every brush of Tomoe’s bare skin against her own left Nanami a shaking, panting mess. She opened her eyes, meeting Tomoe’s gaze as he kissed down her chest. Under the sheets, his hands wandered over the expansive plane of her stomach, sending shivers down her spine. 

Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut. “Why are you so gorgeous?”

“The feeling is mutual -- I hate that you’re attractive too.” Tomoe smirked, running his hands down to her thighs, thumbs seeking the insides of them and running over the tendons there.

Before she could stop herself, Nanami moaned softly, shuddering. On impulse, shaken, she reached down to grasp his hands and gripped his fingers tightly.

“You don’t like it when I touch you like that?” Tomoe murmured, purring in Nanami’s ear, drawing another short moan from her. She released his hands. “Oh, you do?” He lightly stroked the skin on the insides of her thighs, growing dangerously close to touching her intimately. Unable to help herself, she rocked up and whimpered. He mouthed along her neck, his fingertips finally finding their way to her clit, sending agonizing tingles up and down her spine and legs. Kissing a trail up to her ear, he whispered, “You desire me more than you let on.”

The way he teased her, lightly stroking her clit, varying the pressure of his touches, had Nanami’s legs shaking, little jolts running through her body. He gingerly sucked the patch of skin below her ear, drawing small, careful circles around her clit. Slowly, he mouthed down her throat to her collarbone, from her collarbone to her breasts. Closing her eyes, Nanami panted audibly, aroused by the wet heat of his mouth against her breast, the light flick of his tongue over her nipple. Her focus shifted as he brushed against her clit with a featherlight touch.

“Tell me what you prefer,” he murmured against her breast. “Like this—” He paused to let her absorb how he stroked her. Then, he pressed more firmly. “Or like this.”

_ How could he expect her to answer? _ She brought her hands up to her mouth, legs jerking. A whimper caught between her hands. “I don’t know,” she said, embarrassed and distracted.

“Hmm.” Tomoe gazed up at her face, noticing how she refused to look at him. “How about like this?” he purred, and began to kiss his way down her body, continuing his delicate touches. He meant to replace his fingers with his tongue, but he didn’t get the chance.

She felt herself tense up as his mouth reached her stomach, whimpering desperately, pressing against his hand. Just that slight touch was enough to send her over the edge, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning as several shallow, not quite satisfying waves rippled through her. Freshly embarrassed, she buried her face in her hands, not daring to move.

Unfazed, Tomoe slipped further up her body, pressing his hips to hers. He pulled the covers up with him and encircled Nanami’s head with his arms, forcing her to come out of hiding. “I can make you come again, but even harder,” he purred, nuzzling against her cheek. “Will you let me show you?”

“I...don’t know what you mean,” Nanami stammered, hands coming to rest at his back, uneasy.

Tomoe cradled her face in his hands, lips an inch from hers. “Let me take you.”

Time seemed to stand still, and Nanami could scarcely breathe; Tomoe’s breaths were equally shallow against her lips, and she became acutely aware of the weight of his body on hers. Seconds passed, and she all but counted their breaths, their skin beginning to adhere from the thin sheen of sweat between them.

Swallowing hard, aching between her legs, Nanami finally nodded. “Okay.” Tomoe started to close the distance between their lips, but Nanami nosed him. “Just be gentle. Like you said.”

“Of course.” Tomoe shifted between her legs and pressed against her. She dug her nails into his back, whimpering softly as he started to push inside her. “Relax,” he said, feeling her tense around him. “And stop holding your breath.”

“How can I relax?” Nanami asked, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “It  _ hurts _ .” She sniffed a little.

As Nanami shed tears, Tomoe felt a tug at his heart. Carefully, using the back of his fingers to keep his claws from her eyes, he brushed the tears from her cheeks. She gasped shakily, breath catching in her throat with each inhale. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead. “It only hurts because you need to relax.”

“I can’t help it,” Nanami whimpered. “I’m scared.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Tomoe sighed, pressing his cheek to hers.

Drawing a few deep breaths, Nanami closed her eyes, lying completely still. Unless something changed, they were stuck in limbo. Either she told him to stop or they continued. And she didn’t want to humiliate herself by telling him to get off of her.  _ If other people could do it, surely she could too. _ “Okay,” she sighed. “Keep going.”

“You’re still too tense,” Tomoe said flatly. “It will hurt.”

“Just get it over with.” Nanami buried her face in his shoulder, digging her nails into his back.

_ This wouldn't do.  _ Instead of continuing to push in, Tomoe shifted to create a gap between their bodies and resumed kissing and sucking the spot just below her ear, slipping his hand over her torso. Once again, he stroked her clit, using the pad of his thumb, keeping his touch light and agonizingly slow. “This is not something to ‘get over with.’ I won’t allow your first time to be an unpleasant experience.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, heart pounding and breaths falling heavier, those tingles of pleasure making her tremble beneath him. Between open-mouthed kisses against her throat, his breath played against the damp patches on her skin, adding a level of sensation she’d never imagined possible. Instead of biting, he occasionally caught her skin between his lips, leaving her to imagine what  _ that _ might feel like against her clit. She squirmed, weak.

Her focus shifted to the tip of his erection just inside of her. That combined with his touches began to feel  _ really _ good, and she rolled her hips involuntarily. It only took a few minutes of stimulation before she relaxed, moaning and spreading her legs wider, and he pushed in the rest of the way.

“Now was that so difficult?” he asked, looking down at her. He took her blush as the response and, smirking, shifted his position, moving his hand to brace himself against the futon.

Although it was uncomfortably tight at first, it was easier once Tomoe started, kissing her everywhere he could reach, using his body to rub against her clit while he rocked into her, grinding instead of thrusting. She clung to him, overly aware of everywhere their bodies touched, bare skin brushing against bare skin. Though she’d doubted it, now that she was experiencing it, she could see what Otohiko meant about those rave reviews; Tomoe knew his way around a woman’s body, perhaps even better than she did. He continued to kiss and suck every sensitive spot, paying special attention to her fingertips and her wrists, her earlobes and her throat.

In no time, her body took over and she moved instinctively, pressing hips back against his, rocking against him in the same rhythm, rubbing against his stomach and waist for more stimulation. Whatever he did to her, whether he used fox magic or not, felt heavenly. Every time he teased her with barely-there kisses, every time he swept his hands over her sides and breasts, every time he alternated the speed and pressure of his movements, she couldn’t help but arch up and curl her toes, gasping and moaning quietly.

The heat built between them, the intensity mounting. Tomoe rested his forehead against hers and she held him tightly, appreciating the way he reacted to her own touches. She drew her nails down his back and elicited a longer moan from him, excited by the way his body shivered.

Overheated and overwhelmed, Tomoe pressed her into the futon firmly, completely out of breath. His whole body burned, the sensations growing increasingly powerful. Each time he felt like he might be close, he slowed his movements until it was torture, grinding his body against her clit in firm, languid circles.

Judging by the way Nanami pushed up against him, writhing and whimpering and unconsciously begging, he realized she was just as impossibly close. Several times, he felt her body involuntarily jerk as she came, but she continued moaning and squirming beneath him so he kept going. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth and running his fingers through her hair.

By now, Nanami thought she’d lose her mind if he didn’t finish her beyond the shallow orgasms he gave her. He had her pinned down so she could barely move, and the way he kissed her made her head spin like she couldn’t get enough air. That floating sensation intensified the pleasure, and she desperately tried to rock harder, faster. He kept the pace at a slow burn, pressing her more firmly into the futon.

“Be patient,” he panted against her lips, grabbing one of her wrists and holding it down. “Trust me. Let me take you there.”

Before she could respond, he dipped and kissed her intensely, leaving her moaning into his mouth. She squirmed, needy, a hundred tiny tingles wracking her body in another small, unsatisfying orgasm. The way he moved so slowly against her was beyond frustrating, and she whimpered.

Several times, Tomoe felt Nanami attempt to break their kiss, but he pressed his lips closer, not letting her go. A few minutes of deep kissing continued, broken only by the sounds of their staccato breathing, the muffled moans they exchanged. Eventually, a sharp bite at his lower lip told him Nanami meant business, and he pulled away with a soft smacking sound, letting her suck in greedy breaths of air.

“Oh, my god,” Nanami gasped, chest heaving, body trembling uncontrollably beneath him. “Please finish me before I die.” She clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palm. Her other hand crept towards the junction of their bodies, but Tomoe caught it, pinning it down with the first one.

“Patience,” he reminded her. He let her catch a few more breaths, then dove in for another kiss, mouthing at her deeply.  _ Perhaps just a few more minutes of self-indulgence _ , he thought. He smirked against her lips as he felt her body quake in yet another miniature orgasm, this one wracking her harder.

Nanami felt like she was drowning, and she had never been so hot or sweaty in her life. Every muscle in her body ached, tense beyond belief. All she could think about was getting that release, but Tomoe kept teasing her, taking her to the edge before retreating. She was close to biting him again when the atmosphere shifted.

There was a pause, where he lay on her, buried inside of her, breaking their kiss to let her breathe while touching their lips in slow, light brushes again and again. The tension had her quivering, feeling like she’d explode, her body more sensitive than it had ever been.  _ It was painful how worked up she was. _ Each feather of a kiss sent a spark straight between her legs until she was about to burst.

Just when she was close to begging, losing all sense of pride, he started to move suddenly, quickly, grinding his body against hers to provide her that dual stimulation she craved. He released her wrists to slip a hand under her leg and urge her pelvis up, angling his movements for deeper penetration.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she held onto him with all her might, involuntary cries escaping her. Tomoe could feel her coming undone, her body like putty in his hands, melting and molding against him. He pressed as close as possible, wanting to feel every inch of her when she came.

Never before had Nanami been so worked up, the pleasure blinding, painful. She gasped, crying out, her movements erratic. And then Tomoe rubbed against her clit  _ just _ right, and she was gone. Before she could even think, his name came out of her mouth and she grasped him tightly, crushing his body against hers, coming so hard it shook her whole being. All inhibitions gone, she kissed him frantically, sloppily, hands wandering all over his back, his sides, his chest. Eventually, she collapsed against the futon, panting and clinging to him while he chased his own peak, the aftershocks making her legs tremble.

Tomoe always took great pleasure in making a woman react like this;  _ there was a reason they called him the god of sensuality,  _ he thought with a smirk. Although he could’ve thought of her as another of his conquests, he strangely didn’t. Her reaction sparked some protective instinct in him, and he cradled her head in his arms.

Seeing her let down her guard, becoming completely vulnerable in front of him, expressing her  _ desire _ for him brought him closer to the edge. He’d nearly lost it when she’d called out his name, but what really did it was the way she stroked his skin and continued to moan with his thrusts even after she’d finished. Gritting his teeth, he buried his face in her hair, panting as he moved faster. He gripped the sheets in a fist, and when she rode another aftershock and cried out again, he hit his own peak. His breaths grew ragged, sharp, and he rocked against her unrelentingly until the wave had passed. Then, he went limp on top of her, limbs weak as all the energy sapped from his body.

The air felt sticky and heavy, their bodies coated in sweat to the point the sheets adhered to their skin. After several minutes, Tomoe recovered and tossed the sheets aside, needing some relief from the cooler air. He looked down at Nanami, who now had her eyes closed and one arm draped over them. Judging by the pink tips of her ears, she was hiding from him.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” he purred, nudging her arm.

Still shaken, Nanami turned her head away from him, hiding further.  _ To think, she’d actually gone through with this.  _ She felt stunned, a little nauseous. When she didn’t reply, Tomoe took her wrist and removed her arm from her face, peering at her. Cracking open one eye, she caught something that looked like  _ worry _ flickering in his amethyst gaze.

“Did I break you?” He nudged her forehead with his nose.

Despite herself, Nanami laughed shakily. “N-no,” she said, just above a whisper. “You’re really good in bed.” Her face flushed, and she caught Tomoe smirking from the corner of her eye.

“I told you to be patient. It’s always more pleasurable that way.” He kissed her forehead.

A moment of silence elapsed, and Nanami let herself rest, cooling off. His weight was growing uncomfortable, though, so she nudged him, desperate for some space and some air. He took the hint and rolled off, eliciting a sharp hiss from her as he pulled out. Something warm and wet tricked down the inside of her thigh. She felt his eyes trained on her thighs, and she covered her face with her hands.

“Well. It seems they have their evidence,” he mused dryly.

Nanami kicked his leg. “Shut up,” she hissed, then rolled over and lay on her stomach, burying her face in the futon.

Tomoe flinched as she kicked him, but said nothing. She hid again, defeated, and he was certain she worried that Otohiko and Ikusagami had overheard them. Come to think of it, he wanted them gone too. Grimacing, he carefully moved her off the futon so he could strip the sheet, then draped his haori over her body.  _ He’d give those gods their full evidence,  _ he thought as he used the same sheet to clean himself off. Then, he wrapped himself in his kimono and took the balled up sheet with him, sliding open the door.

Sure enough, Otohiko and Ikusagami waited outside in the grass, the former flashing him a knowing smirk. Glaring at them in disdain, he stepped from the veranda and shoved the balled up sheet at them. “There is your evidence; not that you need it, seeing how you’re both  _ perverts _ .” Now that Ikusagami no longer had the amulet, he had nothing to fear. But, because he didn’t want to scare Nanami, he decided to go easy on them. Cracking his knuckles, he added, “I hope you got off on that.” He swept a flame of lukewarm, punishing foxfire through the air, forcefully enough to knock them to the ground. “Now get out of my sight.” He left them and snapped the door shut.

Still fuming, he rummaged around the wardrobe for some fresh sheets. Nanami hadn’t moved from her makeshift lump on the floor, so he let her be. Based on  _ that  _ reaction, he figured she didn’t want to be touched for some time. Silently, he pulled the futons apart and spread the fresh sheets over each one. Exhausted, he climbed into his own futon, and then glanced at Nanami. She continued to ignore him, and it didn’t look like she planned to get up.

“You ought to use the bathroom and wash up,” he told her before he put out one of the lanterns. “You don’t want to get an infection.”

Until Tomoe called out to her, Nanami had been in a daze, her mind blank. Groaning, she sat up and held his haori around her body, suddenly not wanting him to see her naked. Just as soon as they’d finished sharing such an intimate moment, he was throwing her out of bed and telling her she should bathe, like she was  _ dirty _ . After sharing her body for the first time and then being tossed aside, she felt so vulnerable, sensitive. Of course, for Tomoe, it was probably inconsequential, seeing how he frequented  _ brothels _ . She was probably one out of thousands of women he’d taken.

“Why are you being so mean?” she complained, standing and clutching his haori.

“I’m not. You will get an infection if you don’t go to the bathroom.” Tomoe regarded her with an unflinching stare.

“Never mind.” Nanami stormed off to the bathroom, tears building in her eyes. Of course, this was just an arranged marriage, and he’d gotten what he’d wanted, so naturally he’d be done with her. Yet the tender way he’d treated her in bed left her more confused than ever. She had no clue what kind of person he  _ really _ was.

She decided she’d sleep in the bathroom that night.


	9. Contractual Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Fleeting (and I hate to say *light* because is it ever really) domestic violence. ***Nanami slaps Tomoe and I describe some detail. If you want to skip it, then when you see this sentence:
> 
> _“Mizuki!” Nanami gasped, and grabbed onto his sleeves._
> 
> Then skip that line plus the next three (four in total). Once you see the line starting with:
> 
> _“Jerk!” Nanami spat, pushing Mizuki behind her._
> 
> Then you’re good to keep reading. You can ctrl / cmd + F those sentences if needed.
> 
> **Note:** Don’t worry, this happens *once* in this installment. It only ever happens again in the 6th installment in the series, and that’s under *extreme* circumstances.

Tomoe lay on his side, staring into the half-light of the single lantern, awaiting Nanami’s return. As he lay still, he listened intently, but after the bath had run, he heard complete silence. Her outburst had him wracking his brain, wondering what he’d said or done to upset her.  _ Humans made no sense _ . However, as the minutes passed, that barely-there voice in the back of his head grew more and more insistent, gnawing at him. 

Forcefully, agitated, he turned over to his other side, gaze settling on Nanami’s empty futon. Surely she should’ve come back by now; a bath shouldn’t take that long, especially this time of night. Wait -- there had been a sound, like floorboards settling. He held his breath, listening. Still, the door did not open.

As he shifted, the flickering light gleamed off the amulet by Nanami’s futon, calling to him. He stared at it, mouth dry. After hundreds of years, it was finally within reach. Vaguely, he wondered if Ikusagami would remove the cursed seal from him, but he decided he’d be better to assume he  _ wouldn’t _ .

Barely breathing, he sat up, pausing to listen. No sound came from the bathroom, so he crept from his futon, slipping stealthily across the floor. Again, he paused, holding his breath, looking towards the bathroom door. No sign of Nanami. Quickly, he snatched the chain and tucked the amulet away in the folds of his kimono, at the sash. Then, heart racing, he tip-toed back to bed. He wondered if she’d miss it. If she asked, he decided to pretend he’d been asleep this whole time.

That gnawing sensation inside grew as he settled into the covers and waited. He could’ve sworn that fifteen or twenty more minutes had passed. By now, he got the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that something might be wrong. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t have cared. He cursed the familiar contract that made him feel this way. That was one thing he hadn’t accounted for when he’d signed that damned marital contract.

Heaving a sigh, he tossed the duvet off and padded to the bathroom door. Before he knocked, he laid his ear against it, listening for any sign of movement. Nothing. A sudden thought struck him like a lightning bolt, and his eyes widened, hand covering his agape mouth; she wouldn’t have  _ killed _ herself over having to be married to him, would she? Come to think of it, she  _ had _ been pretty upset. He hovered at the door, chewing at his claws, debating what to do. 

Finally, he knocked lightly. “Nanami, are you okay?” He paused, breathing shallowly. No response. So he knocked a little harder. “Nanami.” This time, he counted to five, and then he decided that was long enough. “I’m coming in,” he warned, then pulled the door back.

Inside, it was dark, the lights out, and the smell of smoke from burnt out candles lingered in the air. His eyes adjusted quickly and he spotted Nanami in the tub, one arm hooked limply over the edge of it, her chin just above the water. His breath caught sharply, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Grabbing her by the arms, he yanked her from the water with a splash, sloshing it over the edge of the tub in his haste to get her out. Her skin felt hot, her face flushed.

As he leaned in, he could hear her breathing, and relief flooded over him to the point he felt dizzy.  _ So she’d merely fainted. _ Grimacing, he muttered, “You idiot girl.” He knelt by her, wrapping her in a towel, drying her off. Then, he carried her into the adjacent room and laid her on her futon, sitting by it with his fan. “I can’t believe this,” he grumbled, fanning towards her face with renewed vigor. “Humans are weak as insects.”

After a few minutes, Nanami groaned softly and stirred, eyelids twitching before finally opening. Her eyes looked hazy, unfocused and staring into space. Slowly, she awoke, rubbing one of her eyes, moaning again.

“I see you’ve come to.” Tomoe continued to fan her since her face was still pink.

It took a moment before Nanami registered that she lay on the futon -- and not in the bath any longer. She bolted upright -- and immediately regretted it when the room spun. Closing her eyes tightly, she held her head.

Snapping his fan shut, Tomoe frowned deeply, the convoluted, tumultuous barrage of anxiety and irritation overflowing inside of him. He couldn’t contain them anymore. “You’re so stupid. You could’ve drowned,” he snapped. “What were you thinking?”

Nanami winced, then opened her eyes, peeking at Tomoe’s face.  _ He looked furious. _ But why should he be? Brow furrowing, she looked into his eyes, realizing she was no longer so afraid of him. “You were the one who told me I was dirty,” she began.

“What?” Tomoe gaped at her. “I never said that. I said you should clean up.”

“Which is the  _ same _ thing.” Nanami pouted, staring him down. “Besides, you wanted to get rid of me.”

By now, Tomoe could only look at her as though she had two heads, wondering where she’d gotten these ideas from.  _ Somehow _ he’d said  _ something _ that she’d interpreted to mean she should go away, that she was dirty. “That’s ridiculous,” he scoffed. “If I’d really thought that, I would’ve told you to your face.”

“You didn’t have to say it; your actions said everything,” Nanami insisted, eliciting another frown from him. “You pushed me off the bed and pulled the futons apart. You think I’m so gross you don’t even want to touch the futon I lay on.”

“For the love of--” Tomoe sucked in a breath and held it, closing his eyes, clenching his teeth. Slowly, he exhaled. “I pushed you off so I could change the sheets and make those pesky gods go away,” he began, opening his eyes and looking straight into hers. “Secondly,  _ you _ ignored  _ me _ so I thought you wanted to be left alone. Finally--” Here, his frown deepened, voice raised. “How does it make any sense for me to be intimate with you if I thought you were, as you say, ‘gross’?” He paused, huffing, but Nanami didn’t reply right away. Instead, she fidgeted with her fingers, now studying the boards of the wall. “What, were you planning to  _ sleep _ in the bath since you thought I had sent you away?” Nanami hid behind her hair, but Tomoe could see the tips of her ears turning bright pink. “You’re not very smart, are you?”

“You’re so rude,” Nanami snapped, a half-sob wracking her chest. Still pouting, she stared daggers at him. “I’m confused and hurt. You  _ just _ took my virginity, and you weren’t even going to sleep with me.” She hiccuped, hugging herself.

“Is  _ that _ what this is about?” Tomoe stared at her, shaking his head. “You should’ve simply asked me.” He rose to pull their futons together, then sat on the edge of the bed, lifting the covers. “There, I’m sleeping with you. Now quit complaining.” Flustered, he turned his back towards her, propping his cheek in his hand, silently cursing humans.

Now it felt like a consolation prize. Nanami wanted to scream into the pillow, but instead, she turned away from him as well, taking a moment to shed the towel and wrap her kimono around her body as makeshift sleepwear before sliding under the covers. Several tears escaped, and she angrily brushed them away. Sniffing, she asked, “Why can’t we cuddle after that like a normal couple?”

Tomoe’s ears twitched and he scowled, keeping his eyes shut. “Because we are not a normal couple,” he murmured, curling up tighter. “I told you -- you don’t want to get close to me. I’m a fox and you are a human woman.” He listened, but all he got from Nanami was a defeated sigh. “Good night.” he said firmly.

Instead of responding, Nanami only put out the lantern, then curled up on her own side of the bed, as far away from Tomoe as possible. Despite having only known him a few hours, giving her body to him had left her needy and attached, something she hadn’t expected. Her heart ached now that Tomoe seemed so distant, now that he wouldn’t touch her or give her affection like he had during sex. She clutched the blankets close to her body, a few more silent tears slipping down her nose.

_ No, she had to get a hold of herself _ . She’d known all along this was what she’d been signing up for. No matter what, she had to be brave. But seeing him act like even simple affection was impossible crushed her to the point it was hard to breathe. Did she really have to be married to someone who didn’t want her?

She glanced over her shoulder at Tomoe’s back, his weight and warmth feeling foreign. He hadn’t moved a muscle since rolling over, and she couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep. Sniffing again, she let her head drop to the side. It’d likely be another sleepless night.

On the other side of the bed, Tomoe stared blankly into the darkness, still and silent, a thousand tiny pinpricks of needles in his chest. He listened to her cry quietly until she cried herself to sleep. He, on the other hand, did not sleep.

\--

Cacophonous banging awoke Nanami from a restless sleep. Sitting up, she blinked the grit from her eyes, vision and mind foggy. A faint light bled in from outside, and she realized vaguely that it was morning. Before she’d even begun to comprehend what was happening, Tomoe had already slid the door open.

“What do you want?” Tomoe stiffened, using his body to block the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. After having not slept the night before, he was in no mood to deal with the white-haired boy on the doorstep.

“I brought Nanami breakfast,” Mizuki replied coolly, nodding towards the tray he carried. “And I need to get her ready for today.”

Hearing Mizuki’s voice, Nanami stumbled over her feet getting up, hastily tying her kimono to keep it from coming open. She hovered behind Tomoe, standing on her toes so she could look over his shoulder. “What’s going on today?”

A flood of relief washed over Mizuki’s face, and he beamed, bright as the sunshine. “Nanami-chan, I’m so glad to see you. Can I come in? We can talk about it.”

In that moment, Nanami didn’t care what Tomoe thought or how little he cared for Mizuki, because the warmth Mizuki exuded was everything she needed after being treated so coldly. She nodded, eyes stinging all over again. Now that she compared them, she appreciated Mizuki’s kindness even more.

Although Tomoe made no effort to move, Mizuki ignored him, ducking his head to pass under his arm. He jabbed his elbow into Tomoe’s ribs, and Tomoe could’ve sworn the snake smirked in his direction. Growling under his breath, he whirled around just in time for Mizuki to disrespect him  _ again _ .

“Poor Nanami-chan,” Mizuki sighed, setting the tray on the floor and sitting across from her. “I feel bad I couldn’t be here for you last night. Did that dumb fox hurt you?” He lifted the teapot and poured a cup of green tea.

“Ah…” Nanami’s face burned as she recalled the night before, the things Tomoe had done to her, the way he’d touched her, the fact she’d called his name in the heat of passion. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she half-hid, at a loss for words. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Tomoe’s icy stare, his ears flattened back, cheeks flushed. Waving her hand, she laughed wanly. “I’m fine.”

Mizuki hummed, looking thoughtful. He removed the cover from Nanami’s plate, revealing a veritable feast of fish, fried eggs, rice, and miso soup. “You dodged my question,” he pointed out, shaking open her napkin and placing it in her lap.

This time, Tomoe’s laser focused stare finally forced Nanami to look at him. Her gaze remained misty, fogged over and faraway. He felt a pull inside of him, an aching throb all the way from the thread around his finger to his chest, and the fury dissipated as quickly as it’d come.

“I’m okay,” Nanami insisted, and that was when Tomoe realized -- she was afraid to speak the truth. 

The thought crossed his mind that he should leave them be, that he should give Nanami a moment of privacy to vent about him while he took a bath. It shouldn’t matter what she thought about him since this was an arranged marriage, after all. But no matter how stifling the tension was, he couldn’t force his feet to carry him out of the room. It felt like he was tied to her by an invisible thread -- a marionette on strings -- and another pang of nervous energy pulled taut inside his midst, one that grew stronger as he watched the two interact.

“If that brute ever hurts you, I’ll kill him,” Mizuki said, shooting a sideways glare in Tomoe’s direction. “I’m sure he doesn’t appreciate you like you deserve.”

Nanami said nothing for a moment, instead taking a bite of rice. Waves of dark energy clouded the room, and Mizuki only fanned them larger and larger. “So what did you want to talk to me about? There’s something we have to prepare for?” she asked, laughing awkwardly.

“Oh, right.” Mizuki sighed, shoulders sagging. “The gods made an announcement about your marriage to the human world.” Nanami inhaled the sip of tea she’d meant to swallow, violent coughs wracking her. Hurriedly, Mizuki came to her aid, sitting by her and thumping her on the back until she managed to speak.

Blinking back the tears that’d gathered, Nanami choked, “What?”

As she finished coughing, Mizuki slowed his hand, finally letting it rest at the middle of her back. “Yeah, it’s a big deal. I guess it’s supposed to show your enemies they’d better not mess with you. I mean, you’re strong enough to subdue that beast, so they should be scared.”

The longer this went on, the more Tomoe felt like he was being asked to  _ leave _ . He clenched his hands into fists, claws digging into his palms, eyes focused on Mizuki’s hand. The snake had no right to touch Nanami like that, especially when their relationship was nothing more than god and servant.  _ Disgusting, presumptuous wretch _ .

“Mizuki, it’s not like that--” Nanami began, shifting uncomfortably. She couldn’t look at Tomoe now, but she could feel his eyes on her. She struggled to find the words, to know whose side to choose.

“Yeah, sure.” Mizuki shot Tomoe another glare. Then, he casually draped an arm around her and continued. “Anyway, there’s supposed to be a ritual procession on the way to the shrine. You and Tomoe will be in a covered palanquin so worshippers can pay their respects. It won’t take long and then we can go back home.” He smiled at her warmly. “It’ll be nice to be back after all this craziness, huh?”

Nanami had missed Mizuki’s smile and his kindness. Hearing him talk about going  _ home _ was enough to bring tears to her eyes. That had been a worry in the back of her mind this whole time -- if things would ever feel normal again. “Yeah, I can’t wait to go home,” she admitted, unconsciously leaning into his touch. After having spent the night crying herself to sleep and feeling used, she was starving for affection and comfort.

At the sight of Mizuki holding Nanami, another pang shot through Tomoe, stronger this time. After all, she returned the gesture -- she  _ cuddled _ with that snake. Even if she didn’t realize it, Tomoe could see exactly what Mizuki was doing, and it made his blood boil to the point he couldn’t hold his tongue or stand back. If Mizuki thought he could cuckold him, that he could parade Nanami’s favor for him, then he was sorely mistaken.

“Don’t worry,” Mizuki told her, giving her a squeeze, holding onto her shoulder and resting his cheek against her head. “I’ll take you home soon.”

Tomoe lunged, using his fan to give Mizuki a sharp smack to the crown of his head, hard enough to stun him and knock him backwards. His arm remained around Nanami in the split second that followed, so Tomoe cracked him on the elbow and the knuckles as well. The attack came so swiftly that neither Mizuki nor Nanami had time to react before Tomoe stood tall again, fan whipped open and obscuring his mouth and nose, his eyes narrowed and flashing dangerously.

“Who do you take me for, snake?” he growled, tone low, threatening. “You forget who I am. Know your place and don’t you dare put your hands on my wife again, much less in  _ front _ of me.” Mizuki groaned, holding his hand, rubbing it. “Next time, I’ll break it clean off. Do you understand?”

Nanami scrambled backwards, knocking over the lantern with a crash, eyes wide. It had all happened so quickly she hadn’t even seen it, but the red welts on Mizuki’s knuckles told the whole story. The look in Tomoe’s eyes was wild, murderous, and she felt her heart dropping like a stone to her feet, heavy and cold.  _ She needed that amulet, and quickly _ . Feeling around the floorboards, she desperately searched for it, even tearing aside some of the covers on the futon. Her heart all but stopped as she realized -- it was gone.

“T-Tomoe,” she panted, crawling to Mizuki, putting her body in front of his. “Stop! You can’t hurt him.”

A sudden snap at Tomoe’s hands, at his heart. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, ears flattening again.  _ Damn _ ,  _ word binding _ . Glowering down his nose at her, gaze cold, he fanned himself, knuckles tensing. “You are a very lucky shinshi, Mizuki,” he said, razor edge to his tone. “If your mistress had not bound me, I would behead you on the spot. I’ve lost my patience with you.” He gritted his teeth.

Nanami stood, shaking. “Tomoe.” She frowned, forcing herself to look him in the eye. “What did you do with it?”

“With what, my dearest  _ Nanami _ ?” Tomoe’s words were cutting, sneering. He continued to fan himself, wicked smile stretching across his face. “I don’t have the faintest clue what you’re talking about.”

_ He was taunting her,  _ Nanami realized, her heart thumping uncomfortably, a surge of anger flaring inside her. Now, her hands shook for a different reason. Maybe he couldn’t hurt her physically, but his stare and his words said everything he wanted to do to her. “That medallion. The one with your seal on it.” She pointed at him. “You took it, didn’t you?”

“Oh, that silly thing.” Tomoe leaned back against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling, humming in thought. Each word was a careful jab; he was taking back the marionette strings, twisting them, using them to jerk at Nanami like she’d jerked at him. And he could tell from the flush of her cheeks that it was working. “Ikusagami said after we sealed our bond, it would be obsolete. So I didn’t think you’d mind if I got rid of it.”

Finally having recovered, Mizuki got to his feet, still rubbing the top of his head. He placed a hand on Nanami’s shoulder. “Nanami-chan, let’s go back to our guest house. He’s dangerous.” He tightened his grip on her. “I don’t like the way he’s looking at you.”

Tomoe sensed Nanami’s power over him faltering, her concentration wavering. Strangely, he could feel it -- the black, inky tendrils of fear, of doubt, twisting like vines around her heart. Her word binding went slack. That was just the opening he needed to unleash his rage again. With a swift sweep of his hand, he landed a carefully calculated blow with his fan to Mizuki’s wrist. He directed the impact so Mizuki would bear the full force of it; it did nothing more than blow a few wisps of Nanami’s hair into her face. With a yelp, Mizuki jerked his hand back and clutched his wrist, involuntarily tears pricking his eyes.

“I told you not to touch my wife,” Tomoe growled, his garish grin baring his fangs.

“Mizuki!” Nanami gasped, and grabbed onto his sleeves. Seeing his face twisted in pain was too much.

She whirled around to face Tomoe, and though her heart pounded to the point she felt faint, her anger and need to protect Mizuki overpowered that.  _ If Tomoe really was her familiar in spirit, then he couldn’t put his hands on her,  _ she reminded herself. And that was how she’d subdue him. Reaching a hand up high, she met his gaze and then smacked him across the face hard enough for the resounding pop to ring off the walls. He stumbled backwards, hissing in pain, bringing a hand up to his cheek. Nanami’s legs nearly gave out as she watched Tomoe lean against the wall, still stunned and reeling.  _ “I just hit him,” _ she thought.  _ “I just hit the most powerful yokai in existence.” _

Eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, Tomoe tenderly touched his cheek; his canines had cut the inside of his mouth. He withdrew his handkerchief and spat into it, saliva tinged pink — and then dabbed a spot of red from his lip. Now, she looked like she wanted to run, wobbling on her legs.

“Touching,” he said, licking the corner of his mouth, metallic taste filling his senses. “And after the night of passion we shared.”

“Jerk!” Nanami spat, pushing Mizuki behind her. Despite her words, she could barely stand, especially with the way he looked at her. “Don’t you  _ ever _ hit Mizuki again!”

_ Snap _ . Tomoe winced, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Nanami-chan, no, let me protect you--” Mizuki began, reaching out for her, but she pushed him back once more, determined.

As soon as her word binding released him, Tomoe grimaced, taking a step towards her. “Nanami, let’s get one thing straight right now.” He pointed his fan at her, taking another step, reveling in the way she flinched, shifting backwards. “You don’t have to fear me, because even if you raise a hand against me, I won’t do the same to you. But.” He tapped the fan in his palm. “I expect you won’t give affection away so freely to other men.”

“But he’s my familiar--” Nanami began, words slopping over themselves.

“No.” Tomoe pressed the tip of the fan against her lips, shushing her. “I will do as you ask and I won’t hurt the snake. But we all know he has feelings for you, and because of that, no gesture is ever purely innocent. You are a married woman now. Act like it. That is part of our contract.” Pausing, he gave Nanami a chance to argue, already queuing up his rebuttal. To her credit, she remained quiet, having effectively been cornered. “Oh, and one more thing.” He turned, tapping the fan over his shoulder. “Refrain from abusing your power over me. If you want me to act affectionately towards you, then you’ll know better than to make me resent you. Word binding is merely a failsafe. I am your husband --  _ not _ your familiar. It’d serve you well to remember that.”

It felt like Nanami couldn’t catch her breath, the adrenaline and fear and anger still coursing through her veins, slowly transforming into weakness. Despite how inappropriately Tomoe had handled the situation, she had to admit that touching Mizuki in front of him hadn’t been fair, especially when the two were enemies. She bit her lip, then took a step forward, her tone quieter now. “Tomoe…” He looked over his shoulder, unblinking. “I’m sorry. I’ve never been in a serious relationship before and I didn’t think about it. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you jealous.” She bowed her head slightly. “I’m sorry I hit you too.” 

“Violating terms of a contract is blatant disrespect. It’s not about invoking jealousy,” Tomoe corrected with a sigh. “But very well — I accept your apology.”

She paused, peeking up at him, overly aware of how close Mizuki stood behind her. “Um, but…” She flicked her gaze to the floor, and Tomoe hummed, questioning. “You owe me and Mizuki an apology too.”

At this, Tomoe heaved another sigh, lifting his chin and looking at the ceiling. “Really now. I can apologize to you, but the snake?”

“Don’t bother if you don’t mean it,” Mizuki grumbled, crossing his arms.

“See? He doesn’t even want it.” A tiny speck of triumph flitted inside Tomoe’s chest, but Nanami’s expression quelled that feeling instantly. “Hmm.” He bit his lip, then stepped forward. His hand hovered in the air above Nanami’s head for a moment, and he was aware of Mizuki’s eagle eyes on him, stabbing him with a thousand invisible knives. Ignoring it, he laid his hand on Nanami’s head, pulling it gently against his chest. “I’m sorry I disrespected you, and I’m sorry I disrespected you by hitting your servant.”

“That’s the closest you’re going to get from him.” Mizuki bent down to pick up the tray, wincing. “Let’s go to our room so you can finish eating. Then we’ll pack to go home.”

Another twinge of irritation arose, and this time, Tomoe pulled Nanami into his arms, pressing her forehead against his chest protectively. “Were you not listening to a word I said? What kind of fool do you think I am?” He chuckled darkly, cutting a deadly stare in Mizuki’s direction. “Besides, you do realize you and Nanami are coming to live with me, don’t you?”

“What?” Nanami jerked her head back and tried to wriggle free from Tomoe’s arms. “What do you mean? What about Mikage shrine? I can’t abandon it.”

“You won’t,” Tomoe said, a flicker of a smile flashing over his lips. “Ah, Nanami, it’s amusing when you get flustered.” Delicately, he brushed a long strand of hair from her forehead. “The contract states we will spend time there once every two weeks. The shrine will still have its kami.”

“What about Kotetsu and Onikiri? I can’t abandon them either,” Nanami protested, again squirming in his hold. “Tomoe, I can’t live with you.”

Her resistance was like a stab through the back; Tomoe’s eyebrow twitched. “You’ll see your shrine spirits. I just told you — you’ll return to Mikage shrine. It’s not like you’re abandoning your duties.” He paused, unamused, cupping her face in one hand and lifting her chin. “But you  _ will _ live with me. It’s your duty as my wife and my new seal.”

“But…”

“Don’t act like it won’t benefit you. As long as you live on my sacred ground, I can guarantee you and your familiar will be protected. My barrier is extremely powerful. Besides, you’ll be able to cultivate your powers more quickly now that you’re bound to me.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “Now. You may pack your things and prepare for today. But…” Here, his eyes narrowed into slits. “I’d better not catch Mizuki’s scent on you. You are  _ my _ wife.”

Nanami squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation of Tomoe’s lips against her forehead. She didn’t know how to feel, but before she could make up her mind about it, he’d already pulled back. “Okay,” she said faintly, cheeks flaming. “Don’t worry — nothing will happen.”

“Very well. Go, and I’ll see you later.” With that, Tomoe dismissed the two of them with a wave of his hand. On his way out, Mizuki glowered at him and their eyes locked. He hoped he wouldn’t have to travel with Mizuki all the way home.

\--

The rest of the morning was spent preparing for their trip and the procession. Ookuninushi’s attendants helped Nanami dress one last time in rich, elaborate clothing: a gold, yellow, and white kimono which had been gifted to her as a wedding present. The gods sent her back with boxes of the finest fabrics and silks and jewelry, with instructions that her marriage to Tomoe had elevated her profile to the point she must look the part. It was almost embarrassing to accept, but the guests had already left, giving her no option to return them.

Even more awkward and unsettling was the rift that had formed between her and Mizuki. It seemed like more than just his hand or his pride had been hurt, leaving Nanami to wonder just how deeply he felt for her. Yet the chaos left her no chance to talk to him apart from a profuse apology -- and a promise to keep Tomoe in check.

Exhaustion settled in upon leaving Izumo, and Nanami fell asleep on the ride home. Only when they’d arrived and Mizuki nudged her did she realize she’d slept with her head on his shoulder, and the bitter, astringent taste of guilt settled in her mouth. Inwardly, she prayed Tomoe wouldn’t find out, lest he lash out at Mizuki again. But now that he’d mentioned it, she was hyper aware of every time she tried to grab onto Mizuki’s sleeve or hold his hand. It was only when the void of affection made itself known that she realized how much they touched each other in their day to day interactions. It was no wonder he’d fallen for her, with her unconsciously overstepping the boundaries of master and servant that often.

Upon arrival at the rendezvous point, the driver opened the door, and Mizuki stepped out first. He barely met Nanami’s eyes as he offered his hand. She placed her hand in his, a wave of regret passing through her, and he helped her to the ground.

Feeling like she had to say something, she looked at him, regarding him with soft affection. “I’m so sorry, Mizuki.” A long beat. His silence spurred her to explain. “I didn’t want to marry Tomoe, but I had to. If there had been any other option I would’ve taken it, but I can’t stand to see you get hurt, and I couldn’t bear it if you…” She couldn’t even say it, inhaling suddenly, eyes fluttering shut. Her voice wavered. “I know you hate him and I don’t really like him either, but I just wanted to protect you.”

The silence extended. Just as it grew awkward, Mizuki spoke. “It’s okay; I just wish--” He cut himself off.

Before Nanami could open her eyes to find out why, a hand fell on her shoulder, jolting her to attention. Turning, she found herself looking straight at Tomoe. Instantly, her cheeks flushed, and she quickly snapped her gaze away from his, wondering if he’d heard what she’d said.

Although he could’ve called her out, although it stung to hear that his new wife felt that way about him, Tomoe chose to hold his tongue. It had been a long day, and he didn’t feel like fighting when they had to be cooped up in a palanquin together. Besides, once they got to the shrine, he could retreat to his quarters and resume his normal routine, sans human girl — since that was what she seemed to want. “Come with me,” he said flatly.

“I’ll see you at the shrine,” Nanami mumbled to Mizuki, hanging her head. She kept her gaze on the ground, following Tomoe to the palanquin, the attendants waiting.

Wordlessly, Tomoe pulled one of the curtains back, standing aside to let Nanami in first. She took his invitation and stepped into the small space, settling on the cushions. Tomoe followed her, letting the curtain drop, enveloping them in stagnant air and filtered half-light. He slipped his hands in his opposite sleeves to warm them. Across from him, Nanami shuddered from a sudden chill.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nanami asked tentatively, breaking the awkward silence.

Opening his eyes halfway, Tomoe said simply, “I don’t want to talk about it here. We’ll talk later.”

Feeling small, Nanami pulled her knees up, hugging herself for warmth. “I’m sorry,” she murmured in a tiny voice.

_ It wasn’t okay _ , Tomoe wanted to say, but instead he sighed and propped his cheek against his knuckles, quiet as the palanquin lurched forward, bobbing up and down with the motion of its bearers.

The procession was slower than he’d thought, so he was grateful for the privacy the curtains provided. The last few days had been overwhelming, and he was sick of people. He would’ve preferred to avoid Nanami too, but he couldn’t ignore the way she shivered.  _ It was much too cold for this,  _ he thought grimly, watching Nanami hug herself.

“You’ll catch a cold,” he murmured, slipping off his haori and draping it over her.

Looking up, Nanami accepted his haori, holding it close to her body. It retained his body heat, and it smelled like him -- like spices and the faint scent of tobacco. “Thank you.” 

He said nothing, only resumed staring through the translucent curtains, drawing Nanami’s gaze towards them as well, making out the shapes of people and buildings and trees in the form of shadows. Outside, she could hear the worshippers, the celebration, and yet it sounded faraway, as though underwater. Here, even cocooned in the safe haven of the palanquin, the space between them had never felt greater. The night before seemed hazy and surreal, like a nearly forgotten dream coming back to her in flashes of seductive words, sweet kisses, tantalizing touches. But now she felt like she was being escorted to her own funeral. And right now, she felt like Tomoe might be the only person in the world who could relate.


	10. Shrine of The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting two chapters today! The reason is because this chapter is a bridge. Whenever I post a bridge chapter, I feel the need to follow it up with one that moves the plot a little further along.
> 
> On that note, I'll do the same for any chapters that might seem like *filler*, though I don't want to cut them because I find them quite cute. I'll leave a note on those chapters in case you want to skip ahead. :)

After their brief conversation on the way to the shrine, Tomoe and Nanami didn’t say much more to each other. He had his familiar, Hisoka, show her and Mizuki to their quarters at the far end of the shrine. A part of her was surprised she wouldn’t be sharing a room with Tomoe, but it was a relief all the same to know she’d be able to sleep in peace and recover from the shock of her life suddenly being uprooted. As many questions as she had for Hisoka, who seemed friendly enough, she was too exhausted from the weekend -- and so she retired to bed early, wanting a good night’s rest to prepare for school the next day.

The shrine was farther from her school, but still doable -- just from the opposite direction than she normally took. It felt surreal to be back in class after the weekend she’d had. To think, she was now _married_. All day, she stared blankly at her books and tuned the teacher out, replaying the events from the weekend over and over again. She wondered if Tomoe would leave her alone from now on -- or if he’d summon her whenever he needed to satisfy his primal needs. The thought made her stomach clench and her heart beat faster, remembering what they’d done on their wedding night. Quickly, she chased the thought from her mind.

Monday finally ended, and she trudged back to the shrine, taking her sweet time, her stomach tangling in more and more knots the closer she got. By the time she arrived, she had determined she’d bolt for her room before anyone could catch her -- an endeavor that wasn’t to be when Hisoka was out sweeping in front of the main entrance.

“Welcome back, Nanami-sama,” he greeted with a smile, and she froze, tensing, hoping he wasn’t going to tell her Tomoe was waiting for her.

“Hi,” she said, clutching her bag. After a short pause, she asked tentatively, “Tomoe isn’t waiting for me, is he?”

Hisoka stopped sweeping. “Hm? No, he didn’t say anything about it.”

A long sigh escaped Nanami. “Okay, good. He seemed kind of strict so I wasn’t sure if he’d be mad.”

“What?” Hisoka laughed, brushing some grass clippings away from the top of the steps. “You have the wrong idea about the master. He would’ve said something if you needed to be home at a certain time. But…” He met her gaze, stilling the broom again. “I think he only cares about protecting you. You’re free to come and go as you please.”

“Oh.” Somehow, Nanami wasn’t convinced. Based on the way Tomoe had acted the other day, this seemed contrary to the impression she’d received. Then again, he had been acting oddly mellow the last time she’d seen him. He hadn’t even lashed out at Mizuki. Now that she thought about it, he’d been absent since then, leaving her to her own affairs. “Is he okay? He was acting kind of weird earlier.”

“I believe so,” Hisoka replied. “He’s likely tired. It’s been some time since he was around that many people. He’s used to being by himself.” Having finished the sweeping, he lifted the broom, then turned to walk through the gate. “If you’re worried, I’ll take you to his quarters.”

“Ah, no, that’s not necessary,” Nanami said with a shaky laugh, waving a hand. “I’ll take your word for it.” If Tomoe was a solitary creature, that only made things easier for her. Her only concern was not knowing what to expect. Inside, she burned with questions, and Hisoka seemed willing to talk about Tomoe, so perhaps she could glean some information from him. “Hey…” She trotted to catch up with him. “I was too tired yesterday to look around. Do you think you could show me around? Please?” She beamed at him.

Scratching his cheek, Hisoka looked up at the sky, thoughtful. “I suppose I could. The master hasn’t called for me today, so I don’t have much to do.” He leaned the broom against one of the buildings. “All right. Follow me and I’ll give the tour.” He gestured for her to come along, and she trailed after him.

He took her down the central path to the main building in the middle, which connected to two wings with a veranda. Then, he slid the door open, leading her inside a large, expansive hall. “This is the main shrine,” he told her. “We use it often, especially whenever the other gods visit or we have an event. It’s strange, but people want to have weddings here.” He laughed. “I suppose it’s because Tomoe-sama is the god of sensuality. If that’s important to the couple, they want his blessing.”

“So...does he have powers around those titles, or are they just stereotypes?” Nanami asked, peering around the hall, taking in the elaborate scrolls on the walls. _They looked ancient_ , she thought to herself. She was tempted to touch one in particular, which looked like it was made of silk, but she refrained.

“A little of both,” Hisoka replied, walking through the shrine to the back door. He paused to slide it open, but didn’t step through right away, instead half turning to face her. “People gave him those titles because he is a fox. The more they worshipped him for those things, the greater his powers increased in those areas. When you become a god that way, it’s different than having a title transferred to you by assignment or birthright. Tomoe-sama was already as powerful as a god before he became one, though.” He turned towards the doorway and stepped through. “Anyway, whenever we host an event, I’ll tell you. Since you’re the god of matchmaking and relationships, you’ll be called on to participate too.”

Silently, Nanami passed through the doorway, carefully sliding the door shut behind her. She found herself in a dark, narrow hallway and blinked, feeling around the walls.

“This way,” she heard Hisoka call, his footsteps disappearing to her left. 

Running her hand along the wall, she followed the sound of his footsteps. “Do you always keep it so dark?”

“Oh, I forgot.” Hisoka chuckled. “I’ll install lamps for you. Since Tomoe-sama and I are yokai, we can see in the dark. We never needed them.”

Nanami walked slowly, following the direction he’d gone, and then bumped into his back, a small yelp leaving her. “Sorry!” Her hand fluttered to her nose, rubbing it.

“No problem. My apologies for the dark.” She felt the warmth of his hand around hers, and he led her until the hallway widened around a corner and faint light filtered in through the rice paper door. “Here’s the main kitchen,” he told her, sliding open the door on the opposite side of the hallway. “That other door goes to the garden.” 

She stuck her head in the kitchen, and pulled a face. “It looks like it hasn’t been used in _centuries_.”

“Yokai don’t have to eat. We only use this room for storage,” Hisoka explained. “I can clean it up for you if you’d like. If you send your shinshi into town to get groceries for dinner, I can have the kitchen clean in time for you to use it tonight.”

Stepping into the kitchen, Nanami looked up and down the shelves of the pantry, noticing canisters containing various herbal and green teas. Amongst them, there were other containers with handwritten labels on them. Curious, she picked one up. Immediately, she uttered a sound of disgust and returned it to its shelf. “What are you doing with _these_?”

“Those are bones taken from the genitals of male raccoons and then placed in the sex charms we sell. Being the god of sensuality is a polite way of saying he’s the god of sexuality.” Hisoka seemed unfazed.

Burying her face in her hands, blushing profusely, Nanami hurried out of the kitchen. “Okay, I don’t want to hear any more.” She shuddered. “I think I’ll use the kitchenette on my side of the building.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Hisoka said cheerily, sliding the kitchen door shut and waving her to follow him. “I’ll show you where Tomoe-sama’s quarters are so you know where he is. He spends most of his time there.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I wouldn’t want to disturb him,” Nanami said, laughing nervously.

“We won’t go in,” Hisoka assured her, stopping at the end of the hall and opening another door, this one leading out to the veranda that connected the main building to one of the wings. “Besides, he’s probably asleep. He spends a lot of time sleeping these days.”

Here, Nanami thought she detected a sense of gloom from Hisoka. Glancing at him, she hesitantly probed, “Do foxes sleep all day? Like cats?”

“No, back in the old days, we spent most of our time awake but there’s only so much you can do here. Being under house arrest is painful enough for a human, but for a yokai, it’s worse than torment.” Here, he laughed humorlessly, his gaze softening. “Foxes are incredibly intelligent and easily bored.”

Nanami felt a tug at her heart. She hadn’t thought about it in those terms -- that Tomoe was under house arrest. Or, at least, that he had been before she’d arrived. “It must’ve been really hard and lonely,” she mused aloud. “Have you been here with him this whole time?”

“Yes,” Hisoka said, dropping his voice to a near whisper as they drew closer to the other building. He stopped then, turning to face her, crimson eyes meeting hers. “Actually, I have been serving Tomoe-sama since he was a wild fox. I chose to dedicate my life to him as a shinshi.” He averted his gaze. “Tomoe-sama protected me so I wanted to be useful to him too, even though he only needed me to run errands. I’m not locked to the shrine.” He laughed a bit. “I suppose you could say I love him as much as a yokai is capable of loving.”

Nanami let her eyes fall to the floor, watching the shadows from the pillars elongate, stretching out with the late afternoon sun. The way Hisoka talked about Tomoe left her hollow inside. Imagining centuries of the two of them living here with no one but each other made her heart ache. Even if Tomoe wasn’t her choice of a partner or even a friend, she could imagine isolation would make anyone cruel. “I’m sorry you both had to go through that,” she said softly. “I can tell from the way you talk that you haven’t had anyone to confide in for a long time. You must’ve been lonely.”

There was a stunned silence. Then, slowly, Hisoka spoke. “Yes, we both were.”

“Well.” New determination flickered in Nanami’s gaze, and she reached out to grab his hand, giving it a warm squeeze. “I’ll be your friend.” She smiled at him. “So if you ever want to talk, I’ll be here.”

“You’re too kind to me.” Hisoka’s face flushed pink, and he glanced around, seeming surprised. “Thank you.” He held onto her hand for a moment, and then blinked, quickly withdrawing his hand. Gesturing towards the building before them, he said, “A-anyway, this is where Tomoe-sama lives. If you ever want to see him, please knock first.”

Quickly, Hisoka turned towards the main shrine. Nanami could’ve sworn he walked with more urgency. She wondered if she’d said something wrong, but he’d been the one to open up first. Instead of pressing him about it, she ran after him, around the corner of the main shrine to the back. Hisoka descended the steps, following a path to a lavish garden. 

For a moment, Nanami stopped at the top of the stairs and gazed out over the grounds, eyes wide. Flowers and herbs were arranged carefully in neat, patterned beds, bushes meticulously manicured, and fruit trees framed the periphery. She took the steps slowly, her eyes drifting to a small waterfall and koi pond, where water lilies flourished and bloomed. A table and cushioned seats were perfectly tucked away amongst the shrubbery, a secret spot to enjoy tea. Only after a moment did she realize that the air felt warmer, and she turned to Hisoka.

“This place is incredible,” she said, reaching out to touch her fingertips against pale pink rose petals. “But it’s too early in the year to bloom.”

“I maintain the garden with my powers,” Hisoka said with a smile. “Like all foxes, Tomoe-sama is particular about appearances and beautiful things, so he likes the flowers. We use those as well as the herbs and fruit to make the divine tea blends we sell.”

“It’s amazing,” Nanami gushed, peering into the koi pond, watching the fish swim about lazily, sweeping the surface for food. She watched as Hisoka’s distorted reflection appeared beside her.

“You’re welcome to take what you want from the garden. Just ask first if you’re going to touch the roses. Tomoe-sama maintains the rose garden on his own.”

“Tomoe likes roses?” Nanami tapped her lips, eyes drifting over to the rose bushes. The mental image of someone like Tomoe, the very same yokai who’d attacked Mizuki and had wreaked havoc in both the human and spirit worlds, lovingly caring for a rose garden was difficult to conjure. “I’m having a hard time imagining that.” She stepped away from the pond, further into the garden, admiring another bed of flowers.

“How come?” Hisoka’s voice came from behind her.

“Well...” How was she supposed to tell him she thought Tomoe was a monster? After all, he was so devoted to his master. It was uncomfortable to think someone could stand by him after all his wrongdoings. “I guess I don’t know him, but I’ve heard some pretty bad things about him.” She crouched down to inspect some herbs, lightly fingering the leaves, not daring to look Hisoka in the eye.

There was a moment of silence. Then: “Oh.” A sigh. “What have you heard?”

“You know, how he murdered women and children, attacked the gods, burned down villages... He terrorized everyone until the gods had to seal him.” Nanami hugged her knees to her chest.

The atmosphere grew chillier, and Nanami wondered if she’d gone too far. Watching Hisoka from her peripheral vision, she thought she saw a shadow pass over his face, his lips pressed in a thin line. “It isn’t surprising the gods would tell you a version of the story that leaves out the details,” he said stiffly. “It’s not my place to tell you what happened, but keep in mind that was over five hundred years ago. Tomoe-sama isn’t that person anymore.”

The uncomfortable pressure of guilt built inside Nanami, and she finally looked at Hisoka’s face. “He said something about how he stopped killing before they sealed him. Can you tell me if that’s true?”

Here, Hisoka sighed. “Yes and no,” he said, tucking his hands into his opposite sleeves, closing his eyes. “He parted ways with the demon king, wanting to live in peace, but...” He paused, humming, brow furrowing. “I can’t tell you what happened because it’s not my place, but I can tell you that he was overcome by grief and he killed again. He attacked the gods because a few betrayed him. That’s when they sealed him.” He stared down at the rows of herbs, wistful. “That’s why I’m surprised he made another contract with them. Because the last time, they didn’t keep their word.”

“Hisoka…” Nanami gazed up at him, watching the wind play with his hair. Worry etched across his brow, and suddenly she felt like a stone had formed in the pit of her stomach.

“I know you didn’t want this,” Hisoka continued. “It’s a curse for a human to be bound to an ayakashi -- the gods know that too. It’s cruel that they’ve tied you to each other when they _know_ you both will be unhappy.” He met her eyes. “But I hope you can find happiness with him against all odds. I hope you’ll extend the same kindness to him that you did to me today. He is good to his lovers and deserves someone to love him. Or -- at least to try.”

Nanami felt her face grow hot, and she straightened up, turning her head away. There was no way she could tell him how she really felt -- the internal conflict of wanting to be kind to someone who’d been so immoral in the past. But maybe it _was_ in the past -- and could she judge him for who he’d been centuries ago? All she could manage was to part her lips, but no sound came out. Her insides recoiled at the possibility that he _might_ still be that person inside, but just hadn’t had the opportunity to show it.

“Thank you for the tour,” she finally said, bowing slightly to him. “I appreciate how nice and welcoming you’ve been.”

Hisoka offered a slight smile. “Of course. I’m here anytime. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.” Nanami returned his smile. “Anyway, I have some things to do.” She paused, making a mental note to ask Mizuki to pick up a treat for Hisoka as well, wanting to thank him for his hospitality. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, and let me know if you change your mind about the kitchen.”

As she walked off, Hisoka waved to her, and she returned the gesture briefly. Her mind swirled with the information he’d given her. Were she and Tomoe truly cursed by being bound? The gods had assured her that they’d blessed their union and that it wouldn’t harm her, but hearing that they’d betrayed Tomoe made her stomach turn. She wondered if she’d end up as damaged collateral in the crossfire between Tomoe and the gods.

\--

It had been five days since they’d returned from Izumo, and Tomoe hadn’t left his quarters once since then. For the first two days, he’d done nothing but curl up in bed and sleep, haunted by fragments of nightmares that surfaced from his past, foggy memories that felt like they could’ve been figments of his imagination, but seemed _off_ . It was heavy and sick and feverish, leaving him sluggish and ill and drained. _More of the seal was breaking._

Between those long naps that bled into day and night and then day again, he thought about Nanami and what had happened in Izumo. Her words still rang in his head, her apologies to Mizuki for having to be with him, her words that she didn’t like him. _Why did it stab him so?_

Even when the nightmares abated and Tomoe resumed his duties of answering the prayers that had accumulated, he couldn’t shake that particular betrayal. He’d never be so presumptuous as to demand she actually _like_ him -- as he couldn’t say he particularly liked her either, especially after the way she’d treated him -- but she should at least play the part and abide by the contract. Arranged marriages weren’t an uncommon thing. It was a duty one had to carry out whether they liked it or not.

Despite how she’d reacted, he chose to uphold his end of the deal. Due to their connection, he’d already sensed lesser yokai who had had their sights set on her. He’d disposed of them quickly before she’d been any wiser, and had placed a blessing on her for her protection. At least having this sort of power meant he didn’t have to be near her to keep her safe from ayakashi. He did wonder how the snake had kept her safe for so long when the two of them were _painfully_ oblivious to the dangers lurking around them.

On the fifth evening, he decided to take a break from work, weighed down by ennui and laziness. He produced a bottle of sake he’d been saving for a special occasion and stepped out onto the veranda, sitting on the edge of the floorboards. All was quiet except for the whisper of a gentle wind through the branches, leaves rustling like the voices of soothing spirits. The silver light of the full moon illuminated the grounds and sleepy buildings in a dreamlike aura, surreal and comforting. He poured sake into his cup and leaned back, staring up into the night sky.

From across the grounds, he heard the muted tap of footsteps along the path. He turned his ear towards the sound, his peace momentarily shattered. After a second of listening, he relaxed, identifying the cadence as Hisoka. It seemed his new tenants wouldn’t be disturbing him after all. He closed his eyes and breathed in the early March chill, then sipped his sake.

“May I join you, Tomoe-sama?” Hisoka’s voice tore him from his reverie, and he directed piercing amethyst eyes up at the other yokai.

“You may.” Tomoe moved the bottle to his other side, not wanting either of them to carelessly tip it over. “Would you like to drink as well?”

“Not tonight.” Hisoka sat beside him, dangling his legs over the edge of the veranda, swinging them slowly.

A beat passed, and Tomoe took another sip of sake. “Is something on your mind?”

Even before Hisoka shifted, his pause tense and weighted, Tomoe could sense his discomfort. _It was best to get straight to the point_ , he thought, peering over his cup. “If I may be so bold, master.” Hisoka looked to him for permission, and Tomoe nodded slightly. “Do you plan to ignore your new wife?”

At this, Tomoe snorted, reaching for the bottle to pour himself another serving. “She is far too naive and innocent. I’ll protect her and provide for her, but nothing good can come from me getting close to a human girl like her.”

“She is naive and innocent,” Hisoka agreed, “but she is your wife. You can’t ignore her forever.”

“I can if I wish to,” Tomoe retorted, staring up at the moon, frowning. “She and I have fulfilled our contractual obligations. And, to be frank with you, I regret that I lay with her.”

Hisoka blinked, studying Tomoe’s profile in the half-light of the moon. “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you regret sharing someone’s bed before.”

Tomoe hummed, dropping his gaze to the ground. “It was a contractual requirement, but I wish I had not. She wasn’t ready and it hurt her.” Lightly, he swirled his sake in his cup, watching the moonlight reflect over the surface of it, rippling. “Besides, her heart lies with another man.

“Who? I didn’t perceive that from her.” Hisoka peered closer. “She seems sweet and friendly. I believe she’s just afraid, that’s all.” Tomoe didn’t reply, only continued to sip sake, so Hisoka continued after a few beats. “She asked many questions about you, so it’s obvious she has you on her mind.”

Scoffing, Tomoe set his cup down with a clack, finally facing Hisoka. “I’m sure she only wanted to know how many people I’d eaten this week.”

“No, not exactly.” Hisoka smiled sheepishly. “It’s not my wish to force your hand. I only want your happiness, my lord. Now that you’re spiritually bound to her, your days of finding comfort in the women of the night are over unless she gives her blessing. So won’t you consider seeking comfort from her? Show her you’re not the unkind person the gods make you out to be.”

“I’m afraid there’s no convincing her of that,” Tomoe said, scooping up his cup. “I don’t think it’s wise for me to lay with her again.” With that, he stood, picking up the bottle of sake by the neck. “This is not up for debate. This conversation is over.”

Bowing to the ground, Hisoka’s voice took on an urgent tone. “Please forgive me, my lord. I didn’t mean to offend you or overstep my bounds.”

Too tired to argue, Tomoe waved him off. “You are dismissed. Good night.” He stepped inside his room and shut the door with a sharp tap. 

Inside, he was conflicted. Despite what he’d said, Hisoka’s words struck him hard. He was the god of sensuality, and he’d all but condemned himself to a life of celibacy. A part of him wanted to consider strengthening his bond with Nanami, but the other part of him resisted, remembering how she’d reacted towards him. If she loved that _snake_ instead, he couldn’t stop her feelings. But he could damn well derive pleasure from denying them each other.

He lay back amongst the pile of cushions on his bed and poured himself another serving of sake. He’d make her desire him, he’d pleasure her beyond her wildest fantasies if she asked for it, but he wouldn’t let her get close to him.


	11. The God Attempts Marriage

It was the end of the week, and Nanami felt more settled into her new routine at the shrine, finding it wasn’t so different after all. There were still prayers to answer and homework to be done, but apart from the new environment and the additional conversations with Hisoka, nothing much had changed. She still hadn’t seen any sign of Tomoe since they’d come back. He’d made himself scarce, to the point she wondered if he were a ghost, evasive and slipping through the cracks of time. Either he hated her deeply, or he was more of a recluse than she’d originally thought. Still, Hisoka’s words loomed over her and sat heavily in her stomach -- his hopes that they could find happiness in each other, his wish for Tomoe to find someone to love him like he deserved. 

Every time she tried to imagine what an actual relationship with Tomoe would be like, she found herself internally resisting despite her heart fluttering and legs feeling weak. Mental images of him doting on her were too hard to conjure up. Other less savory images were much easier to think of because they’d already happened. She didn’t need to imagine what it’d be like to be physical with him, and the memory left her breathless and blushing, heart pounding. It would’ve been a lie to say she hadn’t thought about it in the last few days. In fact, she found herself spacing out and thinking about it often, her body betraying her and pining for it to happen again. _It must’ve been teenage hormones,_ she told herself -- that was all it was.

Between school, her duties as a god, and her chosen family, Nanami felt she hadn’t properly had time for herself, and she felt she deserved it. So when school let out on Friday, she decided to walk to her favorite ice cream shop, needing time to drown her sorrows in sweets and think about what she should do. She intended to sit by herself, but when she pushed open the door, the bell tinkling musically, she found Himemiko seated in a corner booth, slowly savoring a sundae by herself. Their eyes met, and Nanami gave her a smile and a wave, walking over as her friend waved back.

“Hi,” Nanami greeted, shifting the strap of her school bag. Mamoru peered over the edge, and she gently pushed him down with her finger. “Are you here alone?”

“Yes.” Himemiko blinked, her large, round eyes gazing up at Nanami. “I wanted to see Kota and couldn’t wait for his shift to end.” Her cheeks flushed pink.

“That’s so sweet,” Nanami gushed, clasping her hands together. “Kotaro is lucky to have a girlfriend like you. I’d be so happy if I had someone who cared about me like that.” Her mind instantly drifted to Tomoe, who hadn’t even bothered to say hello the last few days, who wasn’t even trying. _“Of course I’d end up with someone as absent as my father,”_ she thought grimly.

Himemiko spooned ice cream into her mouth, humming thoughtfully. “Does Tomoe-dono not take good care of you? I believed foxes were attentive lovers.”

Nanami grimaced and shook her head. “Ugh, no way, he hasn’t spoken to me since we got back.” Now that Himemiko had rubbed her nose in it, she felt even worse.

“Hm? You look sad.” Himemiko tilted her head. “Would you like to join me and talk about it?”

“You have no idea how much I need that.” Nanami slipped into the seat opposite of Himemiko, placing her bag on the inside of the booth where Mamoru would be tucked away from prying eyes. She picked up the menu card and scanned the options before deciding on a small cup of vanilla ice cream with fruit. “It’s funny you mention Tomoe because that’s what’s bothering me -- but I can’t talk to anyone about it. You’ll understand because you’re a yokai and you have a long-term relationship.”

“What’s wrong?” Himemiko’s expression remained blank, but her eyes shone brighter, fixated on Nanami more intently.

Pausing the conversation as the waiter came to check on them, Nanami resumed a cheery disposition and placed her order. He brought her a glass of water before heading to the back for her dessert. “Well,” she continued, sipping her water, “I don’t know what to think. The gods all talked about how dangerous he is, and Mizuki doesn’t like him either. He isn’t always nice and he’s not very affectionate. But when his familiar talks about him, he says such nice things that I wonder if we’re even talking about the same person.” She sighed heavily, resting her elbows on the table, cupping her cheeks in her hands. “I don’t know what to think about him, and maybe I was kind of mean to him because I thought he’d be cruel.”

Himemiko remained silent, spooning ice cream into her mouth, seeming to be lost in thought as she stared vacantly. Then: “Tomoe-dono is not a bad yokai — actually, we are friends. It’s just that the gods are prejudiced against yokai, especially him, because he was a wild fox.”

“Oh!” Nanami’s eyes widened a bit. “So they don’t like that a yokai is a god?”

“They do not,” Himemiko said, solemn. “It’s true that he killed, but he gave up that life when he fell in love with a human woman. He was very good to her.” Her eyes dropped to her bowl, and she pushed a strawberry to the side. “He stayed by her side until she died.”

Somehow, hearing about Tomoe’s past lover felt like voyeurism, and Nanami shifted in her seat, wondering why she felt a tug at her heart. “Does he still love her?” she asked softly, though she feared the answer.

Shaking her head, Himemiko said, “No, it was five hundred years ago, and the gods sealed his memories. He knows it happened, but he cannot remember her face or her name.”

“That’s awful,” Nanami said, leaning forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the waiter coming back with a glass dish of ice cream, which he set in front of her. She thanked him, then took a small bite. “So he _does_ have compassion for humans?”

“Yes, but you must understand -- yokai are very different,” Himemiko said, scooping up the strawberry and popping it in her mouth. For a moment, she chewed in silence.

“What do you mean? What’s so different?” Nanami all but held her breath.

“Many yokai are much more powerful. To some yokai it is like conversing with a six-year-old child when speaking with a human. It’s because even the weakest yokai lives at least ten times longer than a human. Time is different.” Himemiko scraped syrup from the edges of her bowl, now absorbed by what she was doing.

“Fantastic, so I’m like an annoying little girl to Tomoe.” Nanami sighed, shoulders slumping. This time, she spooned ice cream into her mouth with abandon. “He’ll never see me as an equal.”

“No, but not for the reason you think.” At this, Nanami peered up, swallowing too quickly and shocking herself with an ice cream headache; she winced. “You have the ability to control him with a single word. Tomoe-dono is the one lacking power. A relationship between a god and an ayakashi will never be equal.”

Flashing back to the last morning they’d properly talked, Nanami remembered how Tomoe had told her not to abuse her power over him, that it’d make him resent her. “Do you think he resents me?”

“It is hard to say,” Himemiko said, twirling her spoon. “But it is possible.” Unblinking, she watched as Nanami groaned and laid her head down on the table. “Don’t despair, Nanami. I never said you couldn’t have a relationship with him.” She stared wistfully towards the back of the shop. “You will have to make an effort and not push him away.”

“But he’s the one pushing me away,” Nanami complained, leaning her face in one hand, tilting her head a bit. “He won’t talk to me -- I haven’t even _seen_ him since Sunday. And on our wedding night, he wasn’t going to share a bed with me, even after we…” She trailed off, face flushed.

“Perhaps he thinks you don’t want to be near him, so he pushes you away,” Himemiko mused, touching her spoon to her lips in thought. “You must be the one to go to him and tell him you want a relationship. I think that’s what he wants too.”

“What, a relationship with _me_? Tomoe wants that?” Here, Nanami laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Has he shown you affection at all?” Himemiko asked, meeting Nanami’s gaze.

Memories of their wedding night came back to Nanami in a rush -- the tender way Tomoe had touched her, the deep kisses they’d shared, the passionate way he’d made love to her. Now that she thought about it, he _had_ made love to her, not simply going through the motions of sex. Even after she’d called him a jerk and slapped him, he’d still held her, had still kissed her forehead. It was only after she’d apologized to Mizuki for marrying him, saying she didn’t like him, that Tomoe had grown distant, cold, refusing to even speak to her. Perhaps it’d been the final straw. Perhaps she’d hurt him instead.

“Oh, no,” Nanami wailed, holding her head in her hands. “I think I’m the jerk.”

“What did you do?” Himemiko asked, voice as sweet and calm as ever. She looked so innocent and supportive that Nanami felt like a devil in comparison.

“A lot of things...” Nanami crumpled to the table, hiding in her hair. “I told him he was mean and rude. I didn’t even stand up for him when Mizuki said awful things about him to his face. Then I got scared and tried to use his medallion against him instead of word binding him, and when I couldn’t find it I slapped him.” She groaned, face feeling hot for admitting what she’d done to Himemiko’s _friend._ “On top of all that, he heard me say I didn’t like him when I apologized to Mizuki for marrying him.” As she finished rambling, she covered her face with her hands, peering through her fingers at Himemiko. “Can I ever apologize enough?”

There was a long silence. Nanami fretted her lower lip between her teeth, eyes glued to Himemiko. After a while, the other girl sighed. “Oh, Nanami.” She rested her chin in her hand. “He’s very forgiving. If you would like to make amends, bring him sasamochi.”

“Sasamochi?” Nanami tilted her head, absentmindedly spooning ice cream into her mouth.

“Yes, it’s his favorite food,” Himemiko told her matter-of-factly. “Bring it to him, offer to pour him sake, and tell him that you are very sorry and would like to try a proper marriage. Be sure to bow. Tomoe-dono is a very proud fox.” She glanced up, thoughtfully. “If you show remorse and are affectionate, he will accept you. He has a soft spot for women.”

“Okay, got it,” Nanami said, freshly determined.

“Oh, and you must never take another man’s side over his,” Himemiko added, tilting her spoon towards Nanami. “It’s not a yokai thing. It’s a man thing.”

“I really am hopeless, aren’t I?” Nanami sighed, sinking down in her seat. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never had a relationship before — not a real one anyway. I don’t know anything about men.”

“Hm?” Nanami swore she could see a glint in Himemiko’s eyes, perhaps even the slightest hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth -- or perhaps she merely projected. “Men are simpler than you think.”

Spooning the last of her ice cream into her mouth, Nanami smiled. “Thanks, I needed this. Your advice was really helpful!” She rummaged through her school bag for her wallet, struggling to find it until Mamoru pushed it into her hand. Smiling, she stroked his head in gratitude, then opened her wallet to pay for her treat.

Just as she was about to get up and bid Himemiko goodbye, a familiar voice came from behind her. “Nanami!” Turning, she watched as Ren headed towards their table, smiling brightly. Instantly, her face grew hot, her heart beating faster. She supposed simply marrying someone else wouldn’t destroy her crush after all.

“Oh, hi, Ren,” she said, laughing nervously. “Funny running into you here, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s a small world.” Ren smiled at her, touching the back of his head. “Hey, since we’re here, mind if I join you? I could treat you.”

Nanami was overly aware of Himemiko’s eyes locked on her, and her words about never putting another man first rang through her head. “That’s really nice of you!” she said, shouldering her bag. “But I was actually leaving. I have to run an errand before it gets dark. Sorry!” She stood, blushing.

“Hey, no problem. Another time,” Ren said, waving at her. “Well, it was good seeing you. I’ll see you at school Monday.” With a final smile, he turned and crossed the shop to a vacant table.

“It’s...not what you think,” Nanami said to Himemiko, blushing deeper, not daring to look at her.

“You are playing with fire,” HImemiko said solemnly.

Nodding, Nanami said, “I know, but I’m not gonna act on it.” She clutched the strap of her bag. “Anyway, let’s hang out again soon. Have fun with Kotaro.” She bid her goodbye and then hurried out of the shop, butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach after her encounter with Ren.

\--

Several shops later, Nanami had finally tracked down some decent sasamochi. She vaguely wondered if she should leave it with Hisoka along with an apologetic note saying she was sorry for being a jerk. Even though Himemiko and Hisoka had both told her Tomoe wasn’t evil or unkind, she felt like falling through the ground at the thought of facing him when he’d clearly been avoiding her. The last thing she wanted was to make it worse, but she didn’t want to be a coward either.

This debate raged on in her head the entire walk home, to the point she barely noticed anything else. The sun had started to set, a damp chill settling in the air and drawing a shiver from her. Goosebumps prickled her bare legs, but it wasn’t enough of an incentive to hurry back, not when she hadn’t figured out what to do. She was in the midst of talking under her breath to Mamoru about the situation when something smothering and hair-raising crept over her, the air suddenly stiller, colder. As the sun dimmed through a dense fog, she felt a sudden sense of doom. And she wasn’t the only one -- Mamoru hopped up onto her shoulder, glaring at some unknown entity behind her.

Now a different debate raged in her mind -- about whether or not she should make a run for it, or pretend that she hadn’t noticed and maybe buy herself some time. Something stalked her, pacing back and forth like a lion hunting its prey, deadly gaze fixed on her back. Limbs wooden, she realized -- this was the same feeling she’d had before the kamaitachi had attacked. The last time, she and Mizuki had barely escaped with their lives, and she wasn’t keen to repeat the same mistakes. _“Crap,”_ she thought, clinging to her bag. _“I thought they’d leave me alone knowing I’m married to Tomoe now.”_ So much for that theory.

She began to walk a little faster, blood rushing in her ears. There was a vibration in the air, an otherworldly rumble, and that was what made up her mind. She broke into a run, fear gripping her. _No, this couldn’t be happening again_. This time, she knew she couldn’t try to fight like she had the first time they’d come after her. What mattered was gaining as much ground between here and the shrine as possible.

Deciding to take all precautions, she turned to Mamoru, who sat on her shoulder. “Mamoru, barrier against evil,” she commanded, panting.

The shikigami leapt up into the air, glowing golden and bright, and Nanami concentrated on channeling her energy, her purity, into that glow. For a moment, it faltered, feeble and flickering. Then, a sudden surge of power rushed through her veins, making her feel like she’d been struck by lightning, and Mamoru’s glow burst out in radiant rays, extending farther than it ever had before. Gasping, she nearly tripped, but caught herself and Mamoru, holding the monkey close.

Something the gods told her about her power increasing because of her union to Tomoe crossed her mind, but even so, that surge of energy wasn’t quite enough to deter the miasma from approaching the barrier, snaking its way around her shield and hissing as it evaporated, like water in a frying pan. The ominous aura grew nearer, and a sudden cloud of miasma swirled into a spike, piercing her barrier and sweeping towards her legs.

This time, she recognized the technique and jumped out of the way. As the chase wore on her, she stumbled but continued to run, her breaths catching sharply. It was getting harder to breathe, but she was so close to the shrine. The spikes kept puncturing the barrier, closer and closer, until one nicked her hand. Yelping, she jerked her hand back, jumping away, dashing with all her might. The steps to the shrine were in view now, and she made a snap judgment. Leaping for them, knowing she’d be on sacred ground if she could just touch the steps, she focused on the one and only goal -- getting to safety. The front of her body passed through what felt like cool jelly -- _the barrier around the shrine,_ she realized. She was going to make it. 

Black tendrils shot forward; she wasn’t quick enough. A sudden snap at her wrist jolted her back and she yelped, instinctively jerking her hand forward. “Let me go!” she shouted, and the golden barrier around her bubbled out, shining around her wrist. The energy sizzled and dissipated, leaving her falling to her hands and knees onto the steps. Panting, she collapsed there, holding onto Mamoru and shaking all over, limbs weak from adrenaline and bleeding out so much spiritual energy. Although she only lay there for a few seconds, when she lifted her head, she found that the dark cloud had vanished and the dust had settled, leaving her to wonder if it’d only been her imagination. Still shaking, she picked herself up off the ground, looking at her hands. A thin welt of crimson welled to the surface of her left hand, clear evidence that someone or something _had_ cut her. Other than that and perhaps a pulled muscle, the only other injuries were mild scrapes to her hands and knees from when she’d fallen. Exhaling in a rush, she blinked down at her hand, willing herself to have courage. The barrier of the shrine had protected her.

The sound of Mamoru rummaging through her bag distracted her, and she found the tiny monkey holding up a piece of cloth he’d torn from a handkerchief. She smiled and wrapped it around her hand. Even though the wound was insignificant, it was the thought that counted. “Thank you,” she said, nuzzling the shikigami against her cheek. Apart from being shaken, she seemed to be in one piece.

She was still dazed as she finished climbing the steps and headed up the path to the shrine. It hadn’t fully sunk in how close she’d been to serious injury. Thoughts of how much stronger that energy had been compared to the previous time and how weak her energy was in comparison had just begun to surface when the door to the shrine opened, and Tomoe emerged. She froze in her tracks the moment their eyes locked. She hadn’t been prepared to see him so suddenly, nor had she been prepared for what she’d say to him, not that she was in any condition to talk about _anything_. Her legs suddenly felt far too weak.

After a beat of staring at each other, Tomoe stepped off the veranda and towards her, something like concern on his brow. In that moment, she knew he’d protect her, and she found herself running to him, eyes stinging and teeth chattering. She all but jumped into his arms and grabbed him around the waist, burying her face in the front of his kimono. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her as well, laying one hand at her head and the other against her back.

All it had taken was for him to turn his back for _one minute_ and she’d been attacked. He reprimanded himself for getting distracted. “I smell blood. What happened?” he asked, embracing her tighter as he felt the tremors rippling through her body. “Are you hurt?”

“No, not really,” she said, voice muffled by his clothing. She laid her cheek against his chest so she could talk, listening to the steady beat of his heart. “Those things are after me again, but I got here in time.” She sniffed. “I almost didn’t make it, though.” Discreetly, she reached up to wipe at the corner of an eye, but he caught her hand and pulled it away from her face, inspecting it.

“You are very lucky,” Tomoe said grimly, examining the burn marks which had appeared around her wrist. “I shall prepare a protective charm for you tonight.” He dropped her hand, cursing himself for the bond that tied them together, the urgency that made him desperate to shield her from harm despite how she’d betrayed him as a wife. “In the meantime, you shouldn’t leave the grounds alone.” Already second guessing his actions, recalling she didn’t _like_ him, he began to pull from her grip.

Feeling him drift away, Nanami clutched the back of his kimono, staring up at him. “Tomoe, wait! Please…” He halted, and she wondered with guilt settling in her stomach if she’d word bound him again. “I mean, only if you want to. I wouldn’t blame you if you left me right here, but I have something to say.” A weak laugh left her feeling hollow, her eyes dropping to the space between their bodies.

At first, the electric sting of Nanami’s words had rooted him to the spot. His eyes narrowed. Was she so disrespectful she’d purposely abuse her power over him even though he’d told her not to? But then she softened her tone, loosened her binding around him until the nagging, tightening sensation abated to nothingness. He relaxed. “I’m listening.” Calmly, he released her until only his hands rested on her arms.

Now that she was so close to Tomoe again, Nanami felt an inexplicable draw to him, like two magnets pulling together. _Or like that spiritual red thread tying them together_ , she thought to herself. Even though Tomoe seemed a thousand miles away mentally, his gentle touch remained. “I wanted to apologize to you,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction. “I was _so_ unfair to you, over everything.” She bit her lip and waited, but he said nothing. Still, he didn’t remove his hands, the weight of them strangely comforting. “I promise it’s not because of what just happened. Look.” Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the box of sasamochi. Averting her gaze, she murmured, “Himemiko told me they were your favorite. I wanted to give you something — but not to buy your attention or anything. I just wanted to make your day a little better and say I’m sorry for being a jerk and for not giving you a chance.”

At first, Tomoe had determined not to give in, to let her grovel for his forgiveness all she wanted while he sat back and watched her beg and cry. But being the god of deceit lent him the kind of power that made grudges difficult -- the power to sense when humans were being genuine or not. Even so, it wasn’t just her apology that made him cave. It was the fact she’d gone to the trouble to find out what he liked and had brought it to him. To see her making an effort made him wonder if perhaps Hisoka had been right, if he shouldn’t ignore her. “Thank you,” he finally said, accepting the box from her.

Nanami shifted her weight and pressed the toe of her shoe into the dirt, eyes following the motion. Tomoe said nothing more, leaving her to think he wasn’t ready to accept her apology. That was when she recalled Himemiko’s words. _Pour him sake, show him affection, bow to him._ “Tomoe,” she said, moving her hands to his shoulders, finally bringing her gaze to his. “Will you let me do something for you?”

“What is it?” Tomoe slid his half-lidded gaze down to her with mild interest.

“I figured you’re probably very lonely,” she said, dropping her eyes back to the dirt, shifting a little closer to him. From here, she could feel his body heat, like static building up between them. “I thought you could use some company and I could pour your sake. If you wanted.”

At this offer, Tomoe bristled, eyeing her suspiciously, wondering if perhaps his deceit radar had broken. Perhaps it’d be worth his time to toy with her and find out what was going on in her head. Besides, he couldn’t very well be entertained by other women anymore, so he might as well let her entertain him for a while. “Fine,” he said dismissively and then released her, ascending the steps to the shrine. “Wait here.”

Awkwardly, Nanami perched at the edge of the veranda, a shiver running through her as the wind blew, fleeting yet icy. She couldn’t tell if she was more nervous about apologizing or more nervous about being close to Tomoe, but she felt faint. The sound of his footsteps emerged from the shrine, and she watched as he sat beside her, a blanket draped over his arm and the sake bottle in hand. He passed her the bottle and a cup, then dropped the blanket over her head, the action careless.

“You are a human and you’ll get sick from the cold,” he mumbled, staring off into the distance. “We should not sit out here long.” He shut his eyes.

Another wave of guilt passed through her, and Nanami nodded, wrapping the blanket tightly around herself. She said nothing, only listening to the dwindling bird song as the sky shifted from pink and purple to a navy blue. Only after she poured the first cup of sake and passed it to him did she say anything.

“Tomoe, I judged you unfairly,” she said, swinging her feet over the edge of the veranda, the quiet hush of muted traffic in the distance. “Honestly, I was scared and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have let Mizuki say those things. I shouldn’t have let him touch me in front of you. And I shouldn’t have apologized to him for marrying you. I made the promise to you, and it was wrong to put his feelings first.” She peeked up at his face, which remained placid, smooth. “I wanted to ask if you’ll forgive me.” She bowed her head.

 _Now this was different,_ Tomoe thought, sipping his sake and glancing at her. It was the first time a god had asked for _his_ forgiveness. They always acted like they were high and mighty, like he was some lowly creature beneath recognition, like they could kick him around under the guise of _protecting_ people from him. A small swell rose in his chest, but it wasn’t enough. “And what will change if I do forgive you?” he asked, disdain stretching his mouth. “I had my reservations but arranged marriages were common in my time. I was willing to embrace my duties.” He flicked his tail, ears laying back. “What would you be willing to do?”

 _This was going to be more difficult than she’d hoped._ Nanami didn’t want to bow deeply to him; nothing felt more degrading than that. No matter what Himemiko had told her, she couldn’t stoop that low for her own sake, not if they were to gain ground as equals. “I’ve given it a lot of thought and I want to try to have an actual marriage with you,” she said, eyes shut tightly, heart beating harder. “We have a long time to live together so it’s better if we get along.”

Tomoe leaned back and hummed, staring at the sky. Seeing her in this state gave him pleasure, but it was oddly unsatisfying, like trying to satiate hunger with cotton candy. “That’s mature of you.” He hummed again. “But what does _trying_ mean to you? I’d prefer if you _did_.”

Already, Nanami felt exhausted by this conversation, wracking her brain for an answer. Her only points of reference were TV, movies, and books -- she’d never had a real life model to emulate. “I don’t know what a good marriage is like,” she admitted, voice sounding small. “It always seemed like a fairy tale to me.” This piqued Tomoe’s interest; his ears perked up, and he looked directly at her. “I guess it’s being friends with the person you’re married to and being open about your feelings.” She dared a furtive glance in Tomoe’s direction. He caught her stare, making her blush and snap her gaze back to her feet. Twisting her hands in her lap, she continued, “And doing things like going on dates and being romantic with each other.” Here, her face burned even more, thinking about what _else_ married couples did. “And, um.”

“And...what?” Tomoe probed, smirk spreading across his face. He sipped his sake, taking great delight in her discomfort.

Burying her face in her hands, Nanami mumbled, “Kissing and...stuff.”

Tomoe drained his cup and set it down on the veranda. Leaning in, he took one of her hands and peeled it from her face, looking at her blankly. “And ‘stuff.’” He sighed. “You have a lot to learn as the god of sensuality’s wife. Let’s start with this. Define ‘stuff.’”

“Ugh.” Nanami tugged at her hand, trying to pull it away from his grip so she could hide again. He refused to let go, looking her right in the eye.

“If we’re going to be husband and wife, you should start there,” Tomoe said bluntly. “You said married couples should be open with each other.”

Nanami squirmed, face feeling like it was on fire. She’d never desired to sink through the earth more than she did right now; there was no way she could look him in the eye and say _that_. “You know, what married couples do…”

“I can think of a few things married couples do.” Tomoe smirked and leaned closer to her face, close enough for him to feel her breath against his nose. “Why don’t you enlighten me?”

It dawned on Nanami that she wasn’t going to get out of this until she came out with it, so she squeezed her eyes shut, her trembling voice barely a whisper. “Making love…”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” Tomoe said, smirk growing devilish.

Nanami drew a deep breath. Even so, it took her several long seconds before she could dare to utter it again. “I said...making love,” she mumbled, this time louder.

Satisfied, Tomoe lifted Nanami’s hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against her knuckles, watching her face turn redder. She still hadn’t looked at him, her eyes tightly shut. As much as he’d sworn he’d make her desire him to spite her, now that she’d actually all but admitted it, he felt much different. He pressed a feather-light kiss to her forehead and then to the tip of her ear, where he murmured, “Would you like to lay with me again?”

Just feeling his lips against her heated skin had Nanami shaking all over again, feeling like she couldn’t breathe. His low voice in her ear sealed the deal for her, and she hid her face in her hands, nodding slightly. Then, squeaking in embarrassment, she leaned forward and buried her face in his chest, this time not daring to move or show herself.

Chuckling, Tomoe draped his arms around her, lightly stroking her hair. “You are so naive,” he said, but his tone was soft. “Very well. I accept your apology.”

“Why, because you want to do perverted things to me?” Nanami asked, mumbling into his kimono.

“Because you’re willing to try a marriage with me,” Tomoe said with a snort. “Such a fool.” Bringing a strand of her hair up to his mouth, he kissed it. “You can relax, Nanami. I won’t be visiting you tonight.” He kissed the top of her head, then released her. “Go on before you catch a cold,” he said, standing. “And thank you for the sasamochi. I’ll enjoy it after I finish my work.” 

He gathered his things and flashed her an affectionate glance, then walked down the veranda towards his quarters. His mind reeled with what she’d told him, her touch and scent intoxicating, making him feel if he didn’t leave then and there, his hot blood would drive him to lose control. It was best they put some distance between them to cool off and think about whether it was a good idea or not. After all, she might change her mind.

As for Nanami, Tomoe’s sudden departure left her shell-shocked, hanging onto the edge of the veranda and watching him retreat. She’d expected him to take her up on it then and there, but instead, he’d pushed her away, telling her _not now_ . The worst part was the heat that had built up between her legs just from the way he’d touched her, leaving her confused and shaken and needy. _Stupid teenage hormones_ , she thought to herself, shaking her head. After all, they didn’t even know each other so maybe he really was just an outlet for her feelings and frustrations. She ought to be more careful.


	12. The Fox’s Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little long. I tried to cut it down, but there's still a lot to unpack.
> 
> **Warning:** Graphic sex. Not sure if this is triggery or not, but just to be safe: Tomoe comes onto Nanami pretttyyyy hard and fast and she’s a little uncomfortable at first. It doesn’t venture into non-con nor does he push her (she consents). Just wanted to call it out.
> 
> **Note:** the next few chapters will have a lot of graphic sex. This chapter along with 14, 16, 18, and 19 have sex scenes. Not sure if that’s considered *excessive*, but I feel it works because it isn’t smut for the sake of smut. Those moments are used to learn more about each other. So these next chapters are mainly around them adjusting to each other. The plot thickens around chapter 20 and we have some break from smut then. :P

Since admitting to Tomoe that she wanted to try a marriage, Nanami couldn’t stop thinking about their discussion, wondering if he’d accept her -- or if he’d find her suitable as a partner. It shouldn’t have bothered her so much, but she wanted a more detailed answer; she wanted to know if she’d see him often or if their arrangement would be nothing more than polite small talk, presiding over divine events, and occasionally being physical.

These thoughts plagued her through the next morning after she’d awoken from fragmented sleep and too many vivid dreams. Too distracted to focus on the prayers she’d received, she decided to see if a walk through the garden would help -- and maybe she could find Tomoe while she was at it. After all, he’d promised her a protective charm, so that was excuse enough to interrupt him.

She followed the path from her quarters to the gardens, wandering through the trellises and shrubbery, looking for any sign of Tomoe. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure by the herb garden, and she whipped her head in his direction. It was only Hisoka, a hose in his hand, sprinkling water over the plants.

“Good morning,” she greeted with a smile, approaching him.

The concentration on Hisoka’s brow faltered. “Oh, good morning.” He returned her smile and flicked the lever to turn the hose off. “Do you need something?”

_ He’d probably smelled her desperation _ , she thought, face flushing. “Not really. I just wondered if Tomoe was around,” she said, clasping her hands behind her back.

“The master is still asleep,” Hisoka said. “He won’t be awake for a while.” He paused, then asked, “Is it something I can assist you with?”

“No, not really,” Nanami laughed, waving her hands. “He said he’d make me a protective charm so I could go out. That’s all.”

Humming in thought, Hisoka peered at the sky, watching the large, fluffy cumulus clouds lazily creep by. “Yes, he finished it,” he said. “But he’ll have to apply the spell to you directly, so I can’t help.”

_ So he had kept his word _ . Nanami felt her heart skip a beat, wondering if this meant he’d keep his word about their marriage as well. “Oh, okay.”

“But,” Hisoka continued before she could say anything more, “if you need something from town, I’ll be happy to help your shinshi with it.”

Shaking her head, Nanami said, “No, I don’t need anything.” She paused. Then: “Just tell Tomoe he can come by?”

“I will tell him when he wakes up,” Hisoka assured her with a light smile. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can assist you with.”

“Thank you,” Nanami said, giving him a brighter smile, pressing her hands together. 

She had to admit, he was awfully accommodating for someone else’s familiar, and she wondered if perhaps it was because she and Tomoe were married. She supposed Hisoka viewed serving her as a way of serving his master, since their agreement included Tomoe caring for her.

Disappointed that she wouldn’t get to talk to Tomoe for some time, she headed back to her quarters. Hopefully she could get her head together long enough to answer prayers.

\--

It wasn’t until mid-afternoon that Tomoe had awoken, having drifted off at his desk before he’d dragged himself to bed at dawn. The amount of prayers he’d had to answer had taken a lot of time and energy, especially with yet another human holiday coming up. Valentine’s Day and White Day were two of his least favorite, thanks to the overbearing sexual energy and the petty prayers he received, many focused around one’s object of affections returning the sentiment or, worse, that they’d get to bed them. These were times he missed being a part of the mononoke world, where attraction was more cut and dry, where there weren’t so many rituals associated with getting to the end goal of mating with a desired partner.

On top of his tedious workload, he’d found himself thinking about Nanami’s sudden willingness to put effort into their marriage. For a moment on the veranda, she’d swayed him, her touches igniting something inside him that had been difficult to extinguish when all he’d wanted to do was devour her whole. Even thinking about it had him hot and bothered, using his fan in an attempt to think logically.  _ The girl was stupid _ , he thought to himself, clearly driven by her own primal instincts. Then again, he mused, he was as well, and perhaps it could be a mutually beneficial arrangement. As long as she didn’t accuse him of being cruel towards her… They needed to set some ground rules and he had to give her plenty of time to consider it when she wasn’t a ball of raging hormones. Perhaps her sudden drive to mate was simply because she was ovulating.

He didn’t trust himself to see her yet, so he stayed in his quarters until evening, when Hisoka tapped on the door, interrupting his thoughts. “My lord.” Hisoka’s voice was muffled from the other side of the screen. “May I come in?”

Lounging in his bed, Tomoe continued to fan himself. He felt disheveled, but Hisoka had seen him far worse. “Very well.”

The door slid open and Hisoka entered, pausing to bow towards Tomoe. “Do you require anything, master?”

“No,” Tomoe said too quickly. He didn’t tear his gaze from the other yokai.

“My apologies for interrupting you.” Hisoka turned to the door. Then, eyes widening, he said, “Oh, I nearly forgot--”

Tomoe hummed in disinterest, drawing his yukata up his previously exposed shoulder.

“Nanami-sama would like to see you. She said you can come by her quarters.” Here, Tomoe raised his eyebrows, snapping his fan shut. Despite himself, his heart beat faster. But then, Hisoka continued. “I believe it had to do with the charm you were working on.”

“Ah, yes, naturally.” Tomoe sighed, tapping his lips with the closed fan, gaze drifting to the beads on his desk. “I’ll visit shortly. Thank you, Hisoka -- you are dismissed.”

“My lord.” Hisoka bowed one last time and then left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

_ So Nanami hadn’t cared for a nightly visit in particular,  _ he thought grimly. Not that being beckoned to her chambers on her own whims sat well with him anyway. He was the powerful fox deity, and he’d be damned if she gave him orders. To think he’d lost his head even for a moment, just because her offer made his blood rush -- he couldn’t believe himself.  _ Damn that girl for being so attractive. _ It was her fault for throwing herself at him the day before.

_ Well _ , he thought as he rose, _ she’d do well to understand she was playing with fire, and it would likely burn her _ . Changing into a kimono, he decided to use this opportunity to tell her his conditions, to make sure she understood he was a full grown ayakashi -- not a human teenaged boy -- and that her ideas of marriage were rooted in shallow fantasy. He wouldn’t be able to give her what she’d hoped for. A yokai and a human couldn’t find that sort of common ground.

After deeming himself suitable to be seen by others, he collected the beads, and then left his room, walking silently towards the opposite end of the shrine. Despite himself, he felt a primal draw towards her, the need to share her bed.  _ That damn bonding spell the gods had cast _ . He’d have to be careful.

For a moment, he stood before her door, poised to knock, overly aware of his shallow breaths. Finally, he rapped at the doorframe, the tension rising inside him as he took one step back and waited.

When the door slid open, it was none other than the  _ snake _ who answered.  _ Of course _ . Tomoe bristled, mouth sharply downturned in displeasure.

“What do you want?” Mizuki asked coolly. He blocked the doorway with his body, barely holding the door open.

“Nanami wanted to see me,” Tomoe replied, holding up the beads. “I have a protective charm for her, but I have to apply it.”

Mizuki eyed the beads suspiciously, his shoulders visibly stiffening. Even without saying so much, Tomoe could tell just from a glance he didn’t trust him. “Nanami-chan went to bed already,” he said. “She’s asleep.” He shut the door in Tomoe’s face. “So go away and don’t bother her,” he called through the door.

Tomoe’s mouth opened but only an angry sound escaped. He stared at the door, at Mizuki’s shadow hovering on the other side. He had half a mind to punch through the door and knock some sense into Mizuki. Laying his ears back, he hissed, “I am entitled to see my own wife, you fool.”

“I told you — she’s asleep,” Mizuki retorted, tone crisp. “Come back in the morning.”

_ There was a spell on the door now _ . It occurred to Tomoe that Mizuki attempted to keep him from Nanami’s bed, and he growled low in his throat, slipping his claws in the junction of the door and the frame, preparing to force it open. “You will be sorry when I come inside,” he warned.

The commotion outside, muffled voices arguing, drew Nanami from her room. As she stepped out, she found Mizuki attempting to hold the door shut, a tall shadow with fox ears on the other side of it. Realizing Tomoe had come to see her and they were fighting  _ again _ , she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Mizuki, open the door,” she said sternly.

Begrudgingly, Mizuki did as she asked, commanded by her word binding. He pouted, not looking at either of them. “Fine, don’t let me protect you.”

“He’s not going to hurt me,” Nanami insisted. “I asked him to bring me something.” She turned to the door, offering an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about that. Please don’t hold it against him. He’s just worried about me.”

_ There Nanami went, defending Mizuki again. _ Tomoe’s ears remained lowered, his vicious gaze shifting from Mizuki to Nanami. Already, he regretted coming here, but for whatever reason, her smile kept him rooted in place. For once, she seemed genuinely glad to see him. Ignoring her comments, he said, “I’ve brought you the charm. I will apply it and explain how it works.” He came inside, pausing to exchange a glare with Mizuki, his tail flicking. “Let’s go somewhere more private. I cannot work with this snake staring at me.”

Laughing nervously, Nanami nodded. “Yeah, of course.” She shot Mizuki an apologetic glance. “Don’t worry, Mizuki. I’ll be okay.” With that, she went back to her room, waiting for Tomoe to follow her before she shut the door. She turned off the TV so they could talk in peace.

Tomoe stepped forward, taking Nanami’s hand in his own. He slipped the beads around her wrist. “These beads are enchanted with an illusion spell,” he told her, touching two fingers to the charm, a soft blue glow emanating from it. “As long as you do not use your god powers beyond answering prayers, my energy will overpower yours and hide you from ayakashi.”

“You mean they’ll think I’m you?” Nanami asked, uneasy.

“Essentially, yes. It will provide you a weak barrier, but that is difficult to store in charms. Physical items cannot retain energy well.” He released her hand. “I will need to refresh it frequently. I don’t expect you to refrain from using your god powers.”

As Tomoe let go of her hand, Nanami found herself missing his warmth, her hand and wrist still tingling from where he’d touched her. Gradually, the glow of the beads faded and, with it, the fuzzy, static sensation against her skin. “Thank you,” she said, idly rubbing her wrist. “Are you sure it won’t get you in trouble? Aren’t there spirits after you?”

“Mainly gods,” Tomoe mused. “But they aren’t affected by the charm so you should be all right.”

“Could you hide yourself from gods if you wanted to?” Nanami asked, suddenly curious.

Tomoe cut her a sideways glance. “I used to be able to, but my seal doesn’t allow it. So, no, I cannot hide you from gods, I’m afraid.”

Nanami dug her nails into her palm, grimacing. Her thoughts flew back to what Mizuki had said about an evil god after her. Yet, in Izumo, Ookuninushi had told her this arrangement would solve her problem as well. Perhaps she hadn’t explained so much to Tomoe.

Something about Nanami seemed hesitant in that moment, and Tomoe reached out, hand hovering at her cheek. Catching himself, he dropped his hand. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Do you know what attacked me yesterday?” she asked, staring up at him in earnest.

“Yes, that was a curse,” Tomoe said, tucking his hands into his opposite sleeves, watching her face. “Someone must’ve attached it to you.” He studied her for a moment, looking her up and down. “But I don’t see any attachments now, so whoever it is, they are clever.”

Nanami frowned. “You mean it wasn’t kamaitachi?”

“No, kamaitachi do not burn their victims. Those marks on your wrist are from a mild acid.” Tomoe leaned in closer, expression neutral. “If it had been a yokai, it would have been much worse.”

“Oh, okay.” Nanami dropped her eyes to the floor.

Frowning, Tomoe tried to catch her gaze. He thought he recalled her mentioning someone attacking her before, but the memory was hazy. This time, he didn’t hold back, reaching to take her chin between a forefinger and a thumb, forcing her to look at him. “You mentioned you were attacked. Was it kamaitachi who came after you?”

“Yes,” Nanami said, looking into his eyes.

“That makes this more difficult.” Tomoe closed his eyes, frowning in thought. “So...you have a god after you. That is why you’re concerned my charm won’t shield you from gods.” He turned his back to her, crossing his arms, tail twitching slightly. He had his suspicions, but he wasn’t sure she’d like to hear them, because if what he suspected was the truth, then she’d been tricked.

Nanami hovered closer, laying her hands at his shoulder blades, her touch hesitant. “Can you help me or not?”

Something sympathetic and protective stirred in Tomoe’s chest, this tender feeling towards her he couldn’t seem to crush. “Hmm.” He pressed his lips tightly together, shifting his gaze over his shoulder, looking at the top of her head from his peripheral vision.  _ She didn’t think he could do anything _ , he realized. “You may not need to worry about them anymore,” he admitted.

“What do you mean?” Nanami asked, gripping the back of his kimono, tilting her head. “They didn’t catch me -- and someone sent a  _ curse _ after me.”

“I’m not convinced the two aren’t related. They may have been sent by the same god,” Tomoe said. “Nanami, I don’t think you want to hear this, but if I may…” He paused, watching her face, and she nodded. “I believe you’ve been tricked.”

Nanami’s heart beat faster, and she stared at him, tightening her grip on his kimono. “What?”

This time, Tomoe turned around, catching her hands in his own. He gazed at her, solemn. “My theory is that...some  _ bastard _ ,” Here, he refrained from naming Ikusagami, though it seemed plausible given the events, “sent those kamaitachi to give you a personal reason for agreeing to the marital contract.”

“Why?” Nanami stammered, studying Tomoe’s face. “They could’ve killed me, and then how would I have been any good to anyone?”

“Think, Nanami.” Tomoe squeezed her hands. “Kamaitachi are powerful yokai and follow the will of  _ gods _ . If they had wanted to, they could’ve ripped you to pieces without you feeling a thing. But they did not. That says they wanted you alive.”

By now, Nanami was breathing harder, eyes darting around the room, head spinning. “So what are you saying? What about the curse?”

“Someone’s getting careless.” Tomoe smirked, his eyes glinting. “This has Ikusagami’s name written all over it. That bastard. I was a fool.” He clutched Nanami’s hands, trembling, the rage building up inside him. If Nanami could find a way to break his seal, if he could convince her to do so, he would send that son of a bitch on a first class ticket straight to hell.

“But he got what he wanted, so why would he come after me?” Nanami asked, her voice raised, a quivering pout on her mouth.

“You humiliated him,” Tomoe said, drawing her closer; she looked like she might cry, after all. “You took his means of controlling me. I should’ve known better, but I got hotheaded when I signed the contract. The bastard never removed my seal. He never planned on doing it.” Here, he barked a humorless laugh. “So now he’s trying to get it back, I see.”

“I thought your seal was breaking and that’s why they needed me,” Nanami said, her voice nothing but a squeak. “Do you mean to tell me it was all for nothing?”

A slight twinge entered Tomoe’s chest and his ears flattened. “Is that all?” He scoffed. “Hardly. The seal  _ is _ breaking. I suppose that asshole wanted to squeeze out every last miserable drop of control over me for as long as possible.”

Nanami sniffed a bit, regret building inside her along with a flare of anger. “They manipulated me, didn’t they? They separated me from Mizuki so he couldn’t protect me.”

“Correct,” Tomoe said, grimacing. “They played with your emotions and your naiveté. It’s cruel and unforgivable.” Here, he sighed wearily. “But don’t believe your sacrifice was in vain. My seal will eventually break. Besides, I can still protect you.”

“What about Ikusagami? If he has a grudge against me, there’s nothing we can do, right?” Nanami’s eyes drifted to their clasped hands.

“Rest assured, I will tear that fool from limb to limb,” Tomoe said with a wicked smile, lifting her hands and kissing them. “You might fast-track it by breaking my seal. Or give me permission.”

“What? No!” Nanami shrieked, staring at Tomoe with wide eyes, jerking her hands from his. “Are you crazy? I can’t do that.”

Ears slicking back, Tomoe narrowed his eyes into slits. “Okay, it was just an  _ idea _ .” He crossed his arms, staring at the door. “Well, I’ll have to think about what to do if you won’t let me kill the fool.”  _ But one day, he would get his just desserts _ , Tomoe thought,  _ whether Nanami approved it or not _ .

“Ugh, I guess I can’t leave for now,” Nanami said, flopping on the edge of her bed, shoulders sagging tiredly. “This sucks.”

Momentarily, Tomoe watched her, taking in her dejected expression as she dropped onto her back, listless and resigned.  _ Such drama _ , he thought. Even so, his eyes drifted to the small gap of her legs, the way her skirt rode up and showed her thighs. Suddenly, the temperature had risen a few degrees and the room felt humid, stifling.

He drew in a shaky breath, telling himself to leave. But he couldn’t get his feet to move except towards her, sandals clicking lightly against the floor. Her eyes remained closed, arm flung over her forehead, so Tomoe moved closer, placing one hand by her head, one knee at the edge of the bed. Slowly, he let his weight sink into the mattress, hovering over her. With his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pinning her arm in place above her head.

Instantly, Nanami’s eyes snapped open, heart leaping into her throat, met by the sight of Tomoe leaning over her, inches from her face. “What are you doing?”

That desperate, animal feeling beat inside Tomoe, demanding to be released. “Perhaps we should forget about our problem for now and take advantage of our situation,” he purred, smirking. “Or did you already forget what you said to me yesterday?” He looked into her eyes, his own sparking with something ravenous and feral. Shifting his other leg, he pressed it between hers. 

The atmosphere had shifted, vastly different from her first night with him, and Nanami got the feeling he might very well eat her alive this time. A squeak caught in her throat and she tightened her hand into a fist, straining against his hold. “Tomoe, you’re scaring me,” she said in a wisp above a whisper.

“And you still don’t trust me, do you?” Tomoe hummed, disappointed. “I thought we’d spoken of our desires yesterday.”

“I need to talk to you first,” Nanami panted, twisting in his grasp.  _ Damn it _ . Her body reacted already, that ache settling between her legs.

“Oh? About what?” Tomoe asked, pressing her wrist further into the mattress until she winced. Only then did he remember she was a human and loosened his grip.

The only thing that made Nanami’s heart slow, a wave of relief rushing through her, was that he’d noticed of his own accord he was hurting her and backed off. That meant some part of him was still in control. “Are we gonna have an actual relationship, or am I just for...sex?” Her face burned as she said the last part, dropping her voice to a whisper. She couldn’t meet his gaze anymore.

Tomoe watched her face turn red, a strangled, soft moan leaving her as he inadvertently brushed against her crotch. Hovering closer to her face, lips an inch from hers, he said, “Don’t be silly, Nanami. I am not using you simply to satisfy my urges. Would I have offered to help you if that were the case?” Noticing how her breaths had deepened, he pressed his leg more firmly against her, inviting her to rub against him if she so pleased.

Tiny waves of pleasure, of need, built inside her, and it took all of Nanami’s willpower not to give in straight away. Her body zinged with electric energy, with the sensations elicited by Tomoe’s breath against her lips, his dazzling eyes half-lidded and staring so deeply into hers. “But you’re so distant and you don’t talk to me,” she said, face burning.

“I’ve told you before,” Tomoe said, matter-of-fact, lacing their fingers together and brushing his nose against hers. “I am a yokai. I can protect you, I can support you, I can give you affection. I can even give you a child. But I am not capable of emotions the same way humans are. If you can accept that, then we can still have a marriage, but you must understand I can’t open up about  _ feelings _ the way you want me to.” He watched her face fall, then tacked on, “That doesn’t mean I won’t be honest or upfront with you, because I will be even if you don’t like what I have to say. Please know you can come to me for anything and I won’t deny you.”

Nanami whimpered as Tomoe pressed closer, breaths falling in small puffs against her face. Disappointment settled over her like a dark cloud, and any mental images of carefree times spent with him dissipated into smoke. Perhaps she’d been presumptuous to think he’d react to her like Mizuki did; after all, Mizuki was a divine snake, not a wild fox ayakashi like Tomoe. If she thought about what Hisoka had said about loving Tomoe as much as a yokai could love, or Himemiko, who rarely showed facial expression, she began to think perhaps he  _ wasn’t _ capable. Perhaps this was him being transparent, showing her he  _ wasn’t _ being a jerk, that they were simply different. Still, she couldn’t help the way her heart ached as she thought about missing out on ever experiencing love.

“Tomoe, do you think you could ever love someone?” she blurted out, eyes misty.

This took Tomoe off guard, and he leaned back, pausing his movements. “Yes,” he said, studying her gaze. “I have before. But my definition of love may not be the same as yours.” To this, Nanami didn’t answer, instead seeming lost in her head, staring up vacantly and unmoving beneath him. Tomoe held himself on shaking limbs over her, his resolve crumbling. “Nanami.” He sucked in a breath. “Perhaps this was too soon. If I stay, I won’t be able to control myself.”

Tomoe’s voice drew Nanami back to the present. She felt conflicted, her body desiring him despite her fears, but she worried about what he’d said. For a long moment, she didn’t reply, instead staring into his eyes even as his breaths came faster, the heat of his body overpowering.  _ He hadn’t said he couldn’t love her, _ she rationalized. There was still a chance. Besides, he’d offered to give her the things that were important; perhaps that meant more than them being best friends. Didn’t mature people say loyalty and commitment mattered more than fireworks and passion?

Then there was Otohiko’s advice — that she should sleep with him to keep him sympathetic towards her. Even though Tomoe claimed yokai weren’t capable of the same feelings, there had to have been  _ some _ sort of bonding from his end on their wedding night.

Finally, she made up her mind, murmuring, “You don’t have to…”

As Nanami spoke, squeezing his hand tightly, Tomoe’s breath caught in his throat. “I don’t have to...?” he probed.

“Control yourself,” Nanami whispered, barely audible. For a moment, the two of them just stared into each others’ eyes, breathing heavily, the tension palpable.

That was enough of a  _ yes _ for Tomoe, and he pressed his body to hers, capturing her lips in a searing, open-mouthed kiss. Vaguely, he was aware that Mizuki would likely hear them, and a small swell of satisfaction bubbled in his chest. That thought was short-lived, though, because then Nanami shifted beneath him, parting her legs slightly, inviting him between them. She began to return the pressure of his kiss, and he swallowed her whimper, threading his fingers through her long hair.

For several long minutes, Tomoe mouthed heatedly at her, fueling her own desperation. She felt breathless and dizzy as she kissed him back, allowing him to press his body firmly against hers, her hands falling to his back. It still made her stiffen when he explored her mouth with his tongue, but this time, she let curiosity get the best of her and she slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth as well. It was sloppy and unbridled, perhaps even unromantic, but it was raw and needy and  _ real _ . Still, she couldn’t stand but a few moments before she worried about drooling unattractively, so she broke the kiss with a gasp, reaching up to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand.

Tomoe slipped his hands to the outsides of her thighs, gripping them, pushing her hips up and pressing closer to her crotch. Smirking as she squeaked, he bumped his nose against hers, telling her, “I want your clothes off. Now.”

There was that same hungry gleam in Tomoe’s eyes, and Nanami gulped, face burning. If she hadn’t been thinking about sex since yesterday, anticipating it, she was sure she’d be more embarrassed. “Do you promise to be gentle?”

“Of course. I know you’re still new to this,” Tomoe assured her, already undoing the sash of his kimono. “I will even share a bed with you tonight if you’d like.”

Nodding, Nanami relaxed. “I’d like that.”

Feeling more assured, she sat up, peeling her shirt over her head with shaky, uncertain hands. As she dropped it to the floor, her gaze flicked to Tomoe, who was in the midst of loosening his kimono and letting it fall from his shoulders. Her breath hitched at the sight of the layers of clothing falling so easily, pooling around his ankles, leaving him bare before her. Blushing, she averted her eyes, unable to look at him while she inched her skirt down. But he wasn’t keen to wait.

From her peripheral vision, she watched him approach. Then, he leaned in, briefly stroking her cheek, brushing her hair from her face. He slid his palms over her skin, around to her back where he nimbly unhooked her bra. Watching it slide down her arms and to the floor, she gasped softly. His mouth found her throat, kissing along her pulse while he slipped her underwear down her hips and thighs, until finally that, too, dropped to the floor.

Tomoe reached for a pillow and set it in the midst of the bed, lengthwise. He gestured for Nanami to turn around. “On your stomach,” he commanded.

“ _ What is he going to do to me?” _ Nanami wondered, her cheeks burning, even the tips of her ears hot. She hesitated, half hiding herself with her arms over her breasts and her legs closed.

Sighing, Tomoe let his eyes fall shut. “I am not going to penetrate you. It is only foreplay. This is for your benefit so you can relax.”

Now that the atmosphere had cooled, Nanami could breathe easier and she nodded, crawling to the pillow. His gaze on her ass made her hide behind her hair, but at least he wouldn’t penetrate her right away. Tucking her arms beneath the pillow, she rested her chin at the top of it, letting it support the upper half of her body. The sensation of Tomoe’s cool hands landed at her shoulders, and his weight settled between her legs. She jolted, sucking in a breath. Slowly, he pressed the heels of his hands against her shoulder blades, working out the tension and the knots there. A soft sound escaped her followed by a sigh, and her eyes fluttered shut. He massaged circles down the length of her spine, taking his time at any tight muscles along the way.

“That feels nice,” she murmured, focusing on his hands, humming in appreciation.

“You were too tense last time,” Tomoe said, voice low, quiet. “I want you to relax.” He swept his hands up to her shoulders, repeating the motions.

Truthfully, Nanami could’ve let him continue massaging her until she fell asleep, but his touch didn’t remain innocent for long. His long hair tickled her ribs, the light touch of his warm lips trailing after his hands. He exhaled lightly against her skin, eliciting goosebumps in his wake, drawing a shiver from her. Nuzzling against her shoulder blade, he ran his hands down her lower back, brushing over her ass to the backs of her thighs. Taking care to keep his claws away from the tender skin there, he applied slow, gentle pressure to her thighs, massaging them while he pressed featherlike kisses along her ribs to the side of her breast. Her body felt hotter now, and she involuntarily pushed her hips against the pillow, whimpering again.

The wet heat of his tongue traced along the outline of ribs at the side of her breast, eliciting another shiver. At the same time, his thumbs drifted to the insides of her thighs, parting them wider. The sensation of his hardness against the inside of her leg drew a sharp gasp from her, hips jerking. Momentarily, she stiffened. Before shying away from her breast, Tomoe pressed a kiss to the wet patch there then resumed kissing down her sides, sliding down her body. She relaxed as he moved away from her thighs, his hands drawing down her calves, mouth at the small of her back.

This time, seeing that Nanami enjoyed what he did, listening to her breaths grow deeper and soft moans erupt in the back of her throat, Tomoe decided to take a chance. He danced delicate fingertips over the backs of her calves and nipped lightly at her lower back. Just as he’d hoped, the dual sensation drew a sudden inhale from Nanami and caused her to arch. He smirked, trailing kisses to her hip, lightly sucking on her skin here and there.

He resumed rubbing her calves, alternating between firm and faint touches, scattering nips between his kisses. Gradually, he mouthed wetly down to her thighs, sweeping his hands up her back. He pressed against her spine again, kissing the insides of her thighs, nipping the taut tendons there, reveling in the jolts of her body whenever he did so.

A voice in the back of her head whispered — he was awfully close to her in an embarrassing way. She worried he’d find her smell  _ unpleasant, _ and she wished she’d taken a shower beforehand. That thought flew from her mind as he bit on a sensitive area again, sending a tingle of pleasure through her. He sucked on that spot until she forgot her discomfort, breaths deepening.

In seconds, Nanami couldn’t keep her eyes open, panting openly and twisting the sheets in her fists. Tomoe wasn’t even touching her directly, and yet every inch of skin he teased sent a shock straight between her legs. She felt like a sweating, quivering mess, soft moans increasing as he mouthed wetly at the insides of her thighs. The gentle, barely-there bites against the tender skin drew soft cries from her, enough for her to bury her face in the other pillow to muffle the noises, desperately trying to stay quiet.

She felt him pause, and then his weight shifted as he rolled onto his back, sheets rustling and mattress creaking. He slipped his arms around her thighs and lifted her hips, breaths quick and heavy against her intimately. And then he pressed his face between her legs, tongue finding her entrance, hands gripping the backs of her legs and spreading them.

“Oh, my god,” she gasped into the pillow, shaking uncontrollably at the pleasurable sensation that rippled through her. Another intrusive thought popped in her mind and she suddenly stiffened.  _ He must taste her and it had to taste bad. _ She squirmed, wondering if she should push him away.

A sudden hot flick nudged her clit, sending a surge of pleasure through every nerve ending.  _ That wet, hot, velvet tongue felt amazing. _ All common sense flew from her mind when he started doing things with his tongue she hadn’t thought were possible. She forgot her anxiety completely.

He pulled sounds from her that would’ve been embarrassing had she not been  _ ridiculously _ turned on. The only thing that kept her from bucking her hips was his hands at her thighs, holding her up and locked in one position. That extra pressure against her front had her panting sharply, struggling not to grind against his face. He held her in place, drawing languid strokes over her folds, every so often pausing to suck them lightly or kiss her clit. Never in her life had she felt so overheated and so needy, and she whimpered louder then, clawing at the sheets.

Now Nanami seemed to be fully relaxed, embracing what he was doing, a little more confident than she’d been the last time. Tomoe kept her right on the edge -- giving her just enough stimulation to pleasure her while keeping her frustrated. He pressed his face deeper between her legs and ran his tongue over her clit. The last thing he wanted was to get her off, so after a few firm licks to her clit, he shifted lower and swept his tongue over her folds again, humming against her, knowing the vibrations would drive her crazy. Sure enough, he felt her muscles tremble vigorously in response, and a surge of pride rose inside him.

Desperate whimpers turned to deep, breathless moans at the wet heat of his tongue. He had her tearing at the sheets, burying her face in the other pillow to stifle the sounds she made. By now, she couldn’t even open her eyes, heart pounding in her ears, blood rushing between her legs. Trembling, a guttural moan left her as that tingling sensation prickled over her skin, tightening below her navel. A few stray throbs passed through her, and she ground her teeth as he pushed his tongue past her folds, tip pressed to her entrance to experience each one.  _ That was so hot _ , she thought, body jerking once as another throb shook her. She breathed sharply through her nose, digging her nails into the covers;  _ she was so close _ . 

Feeling the sensation of her muscles contracting, he decided it was time to stop toying with her. After a final suck to one of her folds, he pried himself free and sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and panting softly. He regarded her for a second, appreciating the glow of her skin in the soft light of the lamp, the way she visibly shook, the glisten of sweat on her back. He smirked.

She nearly  _ died _ when he pulled away, that tingling sensation fading into the background, a deep ache settling between her legs. “Y-you’re so unfair,” she gasped, humping the pillow before she caught herself. Her face burned and she hid in the other pillow. Yet he seemed  _ unfazed  _ by this display.

“I cannot have you coming so soon,” he said. A chuckle left him and he crawled up the bed, settling between her thighs, this time covering her body with his. “May I?” he purred lowly in her ear, nipping at the shell of it. He felt her quiver again.

This time, the heat radiating off his body and his weight were welcome. “Please,” she said breathlessly, eyes squeezed shut, heart pounding in her ears as she grinded against the pillow. She bit her lip as she felt his hardness between her thighs, and then he started to push inside her. This time, he penetrated her smoothly. His erection glided over those spots that  _ ached _ , eliciting a sharp gasp, her body jolting.  _ Another single throb passed through her.  _

A shaky sigh escaped Tomoe as he finally pushed fully into her, his chest pressed against her back, their bodies adhering to each other. Another smirk flickered on his lips at the sensation of her muscles shuddering around him. For a moment, he focused on rocking against her fluidly, indulging himself and his own pleasure, having neglected it to prepare her. It felt like heaven, and he nuzzled against the backs of her shoulders, kissing them, breathing harder. She still let out tiny moans, but not as fervently as before, drawing Tomoe’s attention back to her. Covering one of her hands with his, he guided it to the space between her stomach and the mattress, the gap the pillow provided. He slipped their hands further, pressing her fingers against her clit.

“Touch yourself,” he breathed in her ear, propping his weight on one forearm, nose buried in the side of her hair.

“Oh, my god,” Nanami gasped as he guided her movements, her fingertips brushing against her clit. He’d neglected her just enough for her orgasm to elude her, and the stimulation against her clit was just what she needed. After a moment, he stilled his hand, letting her take over.

“Show me how you like to touch yourself,” he said, mouthing at her jawline. “Show me what brings you pleasure.”

If he’d told her to do something like this any earlier, Nanami would’ve been too shy. But she was too far gone now, desperate for relief. She did as he’d asked, aware of his hand at hers, touching her so intimately as she rubbed her fingertips in circles. Breath hitching, she pushed back against him, focusing on the sensations, on the weight of his body on top of her, his chest against her back, his erection filling her pleasurably. She’d never thought a position where they weren’t facing each other could be even more intimate. Burying her face into the other pillow, she muffled another moan, body twitching as he rocked into her deeply, the dual sensations maddening. That strong feeling rose and she clenched her teeth, whimpering, rocking her hips and rubbing her clit more firmly.  _ Another few flutters; she was going to come. _

Just like the time before, Tomoe kept his movements slow, firm. The way she touched herself was too frantic now. He could hear her heart racing, the rhythm indicative of her impending orgasm. Mouthing languidly along her neck and the backs of her shoulders, he pressed her pelvis closer to their hands, letting the motion of his thrusts dictate the speed she could rub against her fingers.

“What did I teach you last time?” he breathed against her ear.

Nanami couldn’t think straight, thoughts like a jumbled radio signal, and she couldn’t recall what he referenced. “I...I don’t know,” she panted.  _ She ached so deeply. _ Groaning, she pressed her hips back as much as she could, mouth falling open at the feeling of his erection so far inside her.  _ Her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest. _

This earned her a gentle nip at her earlobe. “Bad girl.” He pressed his lips to the junction of her jaw and her throat. “Patience.”

“You’re gonna torture me again?” Nanami panted. “Ugh.” Her eyes fluttered shut and she writhed beneath him, jerking her hips, pushing against her hand the best she could. It wasn’t quite enough.

“Just a little.” Tomoe nosed at her hair, kissing it, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He paused while penetrating her deeply, breaths short and quick as he combed her hair with his fingers, weight on his elbow. “Lesson one: as the wife of the god of sensuality, know that seduction is an art.”

_ “Damn it,” _ Nanami thought, tears of frustration stinging the corners of his eyes as his lips graced the base of her neck, “ _ he’s so hot.” _ At this rate, there was no way she was going to last, no matter how he kept edging.

Desperation set in, and Nanami struggled to rock against him, grinding against her fingers. Whimpers died in her throat, her willpower coming completely undone. Luckily, he had mercy on her, and after a final slow kiss to the nape of her neck, he began to rock again, putting more weight on his forearm so she could move her hips too. He guided her until their bodies moved fluidly, and the tension built, each brush of her fingertips and each movement sending a more powerful surge of pleasure through her.

Soon, her breaths were much too loud, her moans and whimpers increasing, every reaction of her body involuntary and out of control. His name passed from her lips over and over as he half buried his face against the side of her head, panting hotly against her ear. All it took was a few more erratic thrusts from her side before it hit her so intensely she had to bite down on a pillow to stifle the sounds she made, shuddering pleasantly as the satisfying throbs extended to her core. He continued to rock against her even after the last wave, only shifting to move his hand from beneath her and press it against the mattress, giving him more leverage. She removed her hand as well, shaking it to rid of the pins and needles sensation, then rested it on top of Tomoe’s, encouraging him with light touches along the back of his hand, his wrist.

Now that Nanami had come, Tomoe didn’t feel like holding back anymore. He let go, moving against her harder, faster, appreciating the small whimpers that left her. Her touch against his wrist sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps spreading over his skin, and he released a sigh into her ear. “Say my name again.” He clenched his teeth, pressing her into the pillow, appreciating the light smack of her ass against his hips.  _ Gods, she was tight and so ridiculously wet. _

Having bled out all that pent up tension, Nanami felt weak, exhausted, drained. Despite the discomfort of his thrusts now that her arousal had faded, she kept touching him for his sake, wanting him to find his release. Her face flushed as he asked her to say his name, and she took his hand, bringing it to her mouth, kissing his palm. “Tomoe,” she murmured breathlessly against his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Again,” he breathed in her ear, leaning on his elbows, other hand weaving through her hair and grasping it, tilting her head back.

All she could focus on was his erection moving inside her, her legs twitching from the sensitivity. “ _ Ah _ , Tomoe,” she whimpered.

Shutting his eyes, Tomoe’s body stiffened as the tension built to its peak and passed through him in delirious waves. He buried his face in her neck as he pulsed inside her, moaning softly. Until it passed, he held onto her, back arched and hips pressed close. Then he relaxed on top of her, breathing heavily, fingers laced with hers.

After a moment, as she listened to his breaths slowly return to normal, Nanami asked in a tiny voice, “Do you feel better?”

“Yes, that was nice.” Tomoe brought her hand to his lips, kissing the heel of it, mouthing at her wrist.

Nanami was silent for a moment, body still weak, quivering. The position had become uncomfortable, but she let him lie on her a moment longer, craving the intimacy, worried if she made him move, he wouldn’t touch her anymore. After such an intense experience, she needed him to hold her. “Do you wanna do that often?” she asked quietly, faraway. If she could win his favor by sleeping with him, if she could get even a scrap of affection, she’d take it.

There was a short moment of silence, and Nanami all but held her breath, hoping Tomoe wouldn’t reject her. Then, she felt his lips brush against her cheek, his other hand tangling through her hair again. “I would like that.” He kissed her again then withdrew, causing her to flinch.

With wide eyes, she rolled over and stared at him, suddenly grabbing both his hands. Something about her looked so vulnerable right now, so afraid, that it froze Tomoe in his tracks. Before he could ask her if she was okay, she spoke.

“Can we just lie here for a minute?” she asked, clutching his hands as though he’d disappear any second.

“If that’s what you need, yes.”

“Thank you.” Nanami scooted closer to his body, curling up against his chest.

_ She really was fragile _ , Tomoe thought, gradually pulling her into his arms. Even now, she acted like she needed him to protect her. He didn’t understand why she was so emotional when this was just an arranged marriage, but she seemed to need him, so he said nothing and held her in silence. Her body relaxed in his arms after a moment, and he kissed the top of her head.  _ Such an insecure creature _ . But he’d vowed to care for her. If this was part of the agreement, he’d accept it.

They lay entangled in each others’ arms for a long time, only getting up briefly to clean up in the bathroom. And then, with the lights turned out, Nanami fell asleep in his arms, feeling safer now by his side.


	13. White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, the awkwardness in this chapter even makes *me* cringe. Why do you think Tomoe did what he did at the end? We'll find out. ;)
> 
> **Side note:** I may skip posting on Sunday the week after next (2/21) because I have a oneshot I'd like to post, and I don't want to freakin' flood the archive. I haven't quite decided yet. I am very bored and I write way too quickly for my own good. (I already have yet another chapter fic in the works... Oh, dear.)

Sundays were usually a day Nanami liked to sleep in and spend lazily, but that was not to be today. An irritating rap came at her door, and she groaned, sitting up and rubbing an eye. It was only when the cooler air hit her skin and she shivered that she remembered -- she was naked and in bed with Tomoe. Squeaking, she grabbed the covers and held them over her chest, staring with a red face down at Tomoe, who blinked sleepily, eyes hazy and tired.

She didn’t have a chance to respond before Mizuki slid the door open, tray in one hand, expression cheery. Their eyes locked, and Nanami felt like time itself had come to a screeching halt, an awkward silence elapsing between them as they stared at each other, the smile twitching at Mizuki’s mouth. Then Nanami shrieked, ducking beneath the covers.

“Get the hell out!” she yelped, voice muffled by the covers.

“I’m sorry!” Mizuki cried, and Nanami listened as he scurried out the door, slapping it shut.

“That snake knew we were in here,” Tomoe growled, and Nanami peeked out of the covers, finding him glowering towards the door. “I am going to murder him.”

Nanami shivered under the blankets, not bothering to acknowledge what Tomoe had said. “How am I going to face Mizuki now?” she moaned.

Tomoe prodded the lump under the covers with a finger, telling her gleefully, “I can kill him and then you won’t have to.”

Throwing the covers off, Nanami stared at him with a red face and a frown. “That’s not a good solution!”

“Perhaps next time you should come to my room instead,” Tomoe mused, sliding out of bed and gathering his clothing from the floor, tail swishing. “My familiar is far more obedient.” He started to dress, taking his time.

Face still burning, Nanami followed suit and hopped out of bed, opening her wardrobe and finding a sweater and a skirt to wear for the day. She dressed silently, finishing just as Tomoe tightened his sash. Then, she hesitated, eyes locked on him. “Will you stay and have breakfast with me?” she finally asked, smiling hopefully.

“And you believe that is a  _ good _ idea?” Tomoe could see it now, Mizuki staring daggers at him the whole time, trying to start a fight, ending with the two of them strangling each other on the floor. Anything that happened would only upset everyone there, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with any subjugation Nanami would inflict on him. Huffing, he said, “I will have to decline.”

“You’re going to leave me alone to face Mizuki?” she whined, grabbing the back of his kimono.

Tomoe’s ears lowered sideways, and he reached back to pry her hands off. “You are so  _ needy _ ,” he grumbled. “I will walk out with you, but I have things to do today. Mizuki is your familiar and you’ll need to deal with this on your own.”

“You’re so mean,” Nanami grumbled, arms sagging and hanging heavily.

Instead of answering, Tomoe opened the door and stepped out, unashamed. Truthfully, he was  _ glad _ Mizuki knew they’d spent the night together. He needed to put that snake in his place, to know that he couldn’t touch Nanami, that she wasn’t his to have. As he turned his head, he caught Mizuki standing there and staring at him, his gaze cold and unwelcoming.

“Good morning to you too,” he said dryly, heading towards the door. “Don’t give yourself an aneurysm; I’m leaving.” He flashed Mizuki a smirk before sliding open the door and stepping out. When he turned to face Nanami, he noted how she refused to look in Mizuki’s direction. Deciding to chuck a canister of gasoline into the fire, he took Nanami’s chin in his hand and leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to hers, holding it for a moment and finishing with a gentle nip on her lower lip. “I’ll see you later, Nanami. Come to me if you need anything.” He kissed her lips once more and then turned to go into the main shrine.  _ That should keep Mizuki frustrated for some time to come.  _ It sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine to know he’d inflicted misery on the snake.

The last thing Nanami had expected was for Tomoe to kiss her in front of Mizuki -- especially  _ like that _ . A strangled sound of protest caught in her throat, but before she could shake her surprise and say anything, Tomoe had already left. Her hands fluttered to her mouth and she blushed profusely, unable to move from the spot. It was Mizuki who finally shut the door. He turned in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

“Mizuki,” Nanami squeaked from behind her hands, her whole head feeling like it was on fire. Suddenly, she remembered the night before, and wondered how much Mizuki could hear — if he’d heard the sounds she’d made in the throes of pleasure. Frozen, she stared at him, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

“Sorry about earlier,” Mizuki mumbled, finally averting his gaze and brushing past her. “I didn’t expect you to get cozy with him so fast.” He headed for the kitchenette with her hot on his heels.

“What do you mean? You knew he was here all night, didn’t you?” Nanami stopped right behind him, watching as he knelt on the floor and set the table with the items he’d meant to bring her for breakfast in bed. Somehow, it made her feel guilty, like she’d betrayed him.

“No,” Mizuki said, eyes half-lidded, mouth twisted downwards. He didn’t meet Nanami’s eyes. “I heard you guys leave the room last night so I thought he left.”

Thinking back, she realized Mizuki must’ve heard them leave to take a shower -- together. Once again, she buried her face in her hands, praying she’d disappear in thin air and all of this would go away. That meant he’d heard  _ everything _ . But even so, she couldn’t help but pry, desperate to know for certain. “Oh...so, you were… I mean, you heard…”

Mizuki shook his head. “Oh, no, you’re not putting me in that position,” he said. Then, he looked up at her, expression softer. “I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but promise me you’ll be careful, okay? Tomoe’s a master of deceit and you’re vulnerable. I’m worried about you.” Here, he knelt before her, catching her hands in his, giving them a squeeze. She blushed, gazing down at him.

“Even though I, um…” Nanami couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“Yeah, even though you slept with him,” Mizuki mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor, still holding her hands. “He’s persuasive, I’ll give him that.”

“You’re not mad?” Nanami asked, blinking.

Shaking his head, Mizuki murmured, “I’m not mad at you.” He paused, then his eyes sparked. “But I’m  _ furious _ at Tomoe. If I could kill him, I would.” He gripped her hands tightly for a moment. Then, he relinquished his hold, standing. “But it’s your choice. I can’t stop you.”

Nanami glanced at Mizuki, guilt rising in her throat. She sat, then lifted her chopsticks and picked at her food as silence settled between them. Things had seemed to be getting better, but every time Tomoe showed up, it was like scratching the scab open all over again. Instead of apologizing or saying anything, she chose to keep quiet. Perhaps she needed to ask Tomoe to be more discreet and not purposely rub it in Mizuki’s face.

\--

The days passed and both Nanami and Tomoe were inundated with visitors, prayers, and blessings. With White Day fast approaching, there was more work to do than Nanami had ever done at once, except for at the god summit in Izumo. Tomoe was a more powerful and visible god than she was, and since she’d married him, it had elevated her own status; therefore her influx of work had increased exponentially.

Between school, homework, and her duties, she didn’t get any time for herself. In fact, the only time she’d seen Tomoe had been two days prior when she’d asked him if they could sit together and work, needing the company and the camaraderie. He’d obliged her, but they hadn’t been able to talk much, except for the occasional complaint or request that Tomoe wanted to scoff at. She, however, felt far more sympathetic towards her own worshippers, and offered to take a few of Tomoe’s prayers when he reacted harshly towards them.

By the time White Day arrived, Nanami was so exhausted she just wanted to remain in bed, huddled under the covers. Unfortunately, even though her spiritual energy was far too drained to deal with any attacks, it was a school day. She decided it was best not to chance it, so as soon as she’d dressed, she hurried out of her room to find Mizuki. As usual, he’d prepared a simple breakfast for her, and she scarfed it down, already running late.

“Mizuki, can you do me a favor, pretty please?” she asked, taking her bowl and chopsticks to the sink and quickly scrubbing them with a sponge and dish soap.

“Anything for you, Nanami-chan.” Mizuki beamed, then put away the tea kettle and a canister of matcha.

“Can you walk me to school today?” Hurriedly, she dried her bowl and chopsticks with a clean dish towel, then put them away in the cabinets. “I used too much spiritual energy answering prayers this week, and Tomoe’s charm doesn’t do anything against gods. So if there’s an evil god after me…” She trailed off, exhaling a sigh. “I’m worried I won’t notice. I need someone to give me a heads up.”

Looking surprised, Mizuki nodded, watching Nanami pull her coat on. “Sure thing.” He grabbed a jacket for himself, then picked up her school bag and slung it over his shoulder. Tossing a smile at her, looking genuinely happy for the first time in over a week, he said, “Let’s go.”

“Thank you!” Nanami returned his smile and rushed to the door, Mizuki close behind. Outside, the chilly March air drew a shiver down her spine, and she hurried for the steps, hugging herself a bit.

Concerned about the time and the distance to school, Nanami walked more quickly and carelessly than usual. Within a few blocks, she was stuck in her own thoughts and began to step out into the street. Behind her, Mizuki’s breath caught audibly and he grabbed her by the arm, jerking her onto the curb just as a car whizzed by.

“Nanami-chan!”

When Nanami blinked, snapping out of her daze, the adrenaline buzz slowly coming down and leaving her weak, she realized -- Mizuki’s arms were wrapped around her waist, his forehead against her shoulder. Suddenly, she froze, unable to move even though her mind screamed she needed to push him away.

“Please be more careful,” Mizuki said, voice muffled by her coat, tightening his grip around her waist. “Maybe I should carry you.”

“Ah, no, you don’t have to do that,” Nanami finally said, laughing nervously. The  _ last _ thing she wanted was for everyone to see her arriving at school on a giant snake. Quickly, she wriggled out of his arms, embarrassed. She could sense people side-eying them and yet she didn’t have the heart to reprimand Mizuki for touching her so casually.

“Then I’ll hold your hand,” Mizuki insisted, taking her hand in his own. “Come on. We don’t want you to be late for class.” He smiled at her, and she found her resolve crumbling. She fell into step beside him, hand limp in his. Inside, her stomach flip-flopped; she felt weird in a way she couldn’t identify _. _

Neither of them spoke until they arrived at the school grounds, just a few minutes before her first class. She turned to Mizuki, who still held her hand, giving him a smile. “Thanks for walking me to school. Can you pick me up when class lets out?”

“Yeah, of course.” Mizuki beamed at her. “I’m happy to help.” Finally pulling her hand from his, she began to tell him goodbye, but before she got even a syllable out, he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. “Wait.” His expression changed, something softer. Her heart skipped a beat as she got lost in his teal gaze, liquid and stormy like the sea despite the smile on his face. A long moment stretched between them, tense, awkward. There was a shift, and Mizuki squeezed her arm. “You don’t have to say anything, but there’s something I wanted to do for you.”

Dread settled in the pit of Nanami’s stomach. She hoped whatever Mizuki had to say, it wasn’t anything that would put her in a difficult position. “Um, okay.” She glanced at the school, hoping he’d come out with it before she was late.

Mizuki fumbled inside his jacket and then produced a small box with a bow. His cheeks flushed pink and he smiled again, laughing a little. “I got you something for White Day. I wanted to give it to you this morning but you were in such a hurry.” He pressed the box into her palms, and clasped his hands over hers. “I wanted you to know you’re precious to me, and that I’ll always be grateful I get to be by your side. I know I haven’t made things easy recently because I hate Tomoe’s guts, so I wanted to say I’m sorry. I just get jealous.” He squeezed her hands. “But I want to do better. I want us to be happy again.”

Nanami felt her face grow hot, her heart racing the more Mizuki said. The way he treated her was such a stark contrast to the way Tomoe did. Whereas Tomoe was always so physical and passionate yet aloof, Mizuki wore his heart on his sleeve and used his words to express his feelings. It made her eyes sting a bit, feeling again like she’d betrayed him by agreeing to this marriage. But she’d already gone through with it, and she wasn’t going to turn her back on Tomoe.  _ She’d made the promise to him. _

“Thank you,” she said, giving him a warm smile. “That means a lot to me. You’re special to me too -- don’t think I don’t care about you. I’m glad you’re not going to leave, but I still worry it might be hurting you too much.” She gently pulled her hands back, recalling Tomoe’s words about giving away affection so freely to other men. “I’ll do my best not to rub it in your face. I’m not going to forget you.”

“I’m glad.” Mizuki’s smile widened, and he stepped forward.

_ “What’s he going to do?” _ she wondered, eyes wide.

The first bell chimed, shattering the bubble they’d cocooned themselves in, and she whipped her head towards the school. “Crap! I’m going to be late.” She shot Mizuki an apologetic look. Secretly, she was glad for an excuse to end this encounter before things got  _ weird _ . “Sorry, I have to go. But thank you for the chocolates! You’re the best.” Turning on her heel, she ran towards the school, glancing once over her shoulder and waving at Mizuki.

Somehow, she managed to rush into the classroom before the tardy bell sounded, out of breath as she slid into her seat. Now she felt uncomfortably hot and sweaty, and she shrugged her coat off, sighing in relief. No sooner had she sat down than two shadows fell over her desk, and she lifted her head to find both Kurama and Ren hovering over her, all smiles.

“Hi,” she said, suddenly feeling cornered. “ _ What do they want?” _ she wondered, grimacing.  _ “And why do they have those looks on their faces?” _

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, smirking at her, shooting her a seductive gaze. He pulled his other hand out from behind his back, producing a large box of chocolate truffles. “For you, Nanami,” he said, winking at her.

Nanami’s face must’ve been bright red, because she felt like it was burning up. “Oh, my god,” she gasped as he put the box on her desk.  _ “It’s huge,” _ she thought, eyebrow twitching, mouth open.  _ “It’s got to be expensive.” _ Looking up at Kurama, she said, “Oh, no, this is too much. You didn’t have to do this.”

Lifting his nose in the air and tilting his head, closing his eyes, Kurama shrugged noncommittally. “I  _ had _ to get chocolates fit for a god.” He stuck his tongue out, winking at her again.

“Stop flirting with me,” she said, pouting.

Ren cleared his throat. “Are you done?” He barely gave Kurama a chance to answer, ignoring the teacher as he came in. “Nanami, will you accept my chocolates too?” He smiled, holding out a box wrapped in a ribbon. “I made them by hand. I hope you like them.”

_ “Someone made me chocolates?” _ Nanami thought, her face flaming. “Oh, thank you so much. You didn’t have to go to the trouble,” she said, laughing awkwardly.

Pushing the box into her hands, Ren said, “It was no trouble. I had fun making them.”

Behind them, the teacher cleared his throat, and Ren straightened up. “Let’s catch up later, okay, Nanami? Tell me what you think about the chocolates!” He went across the classroom to take his seat.

Kurama hovered by Nanami’s desk a moment more, reminding her she hadn’t thanked him. “Thank you for the chocolates,” she said with a wan smile.

“Anytime.” Kurama smirked at her, something playful in his gaze, then went to take his seat, leaving her reeling at her desk.

_ “How come _ ,” she wondered, sinking lower in her seat,  _ “as soon as I’m married, all these boys come out of the woodwork?” _ She wondered vaguely if Tomoe would bother getting her anything.  _ “Probably not,” _ she thought with a huff.

There was only one thing she could imagine him doing for her. In her mind’s eye, she saw Tomoe lying stretched out on her bed, wafts of dream fog around him obscuring his intimate bits, a ribbon tied around his throat, his amethyst eyes beckoning her to  _ come hither _ . “Ugh,” she groaned aloud, laying her cheek on her desk and staring out the window. On second thought, she didn’t want anything from him.

\--

Sometimes Nanami felt like no one understood her. Neither Ami nor Kei had sympathized with her plight. The worst part was listening to Kei complain that she should be grateful.

_ “You should just play them,” _ she’d said, snapping her gum and staring at her phone as she texted yet another boyfriend, one who went to  _ college _ , according to her.  _ “Then you can get as many presents as you want.” _

And Nanami had found herself tongue-tied, unable to come clean with them that she couldn’t do that when she was  _ married _ . They didn’t know she was a god; all they knew was she’d been involved at Mikage shrine. If they couldn’t understand her boy troubles, she doubted they’d understand that she was caught in an awkward crevice between her devoted, enamored divine snake servant and her marriage of convenience to a lecherous wild fox ayakashi turned deity.

At the end of the day, she crammed the boxes in her bag, narrowly avoiding Mamoru as she did so, the little monkey scampering up her arm and to her shoulder. Kurama’s box was just too  _ big _ , and she had no choice but to let it stick out part of the way.  _ So much for hiding it. _

When she got out of school, Mizuki was already waiting to pick her up and walk her home. She had nothing to say, feeling like an empty shell, dragging her way back to the shine. Although he tried to chat with her, seemingly back to his normal self, bubbly and full of life, all she wanted to do was collapse in her bed and hide.  _ “What a headache,”  _ she thought.

The first thing she did when she got back was crawl into her room and collapse face down on the bed, groaning into her pillow. She didn’t lie there very long -- only long enough to regain some of her strength. Then, begrudgingly, she peeled herself off the bed and to her inbox, sighing in exhaustion at the pile before her.  _ She might as well answer her matchmaking prayers _ .

As she wrote answers to prayer after prayer, she couldn’t help the tight lump that came to her throat.  _ Why did she feel so terrible today? _ Maybe it was because she was tired and hungry, and that made her feel like wilting on her desk and dissolving into tears. Eventually, Mizuki called for her to come to dinner, and she wobbled out like a zombie.

“You look exhausted,” Mizuki said as she emerged. “Are you okay?”

“Sure, I’m fine,” she said flatly, taking her seat across from him. That was when she looked at what he’d prepared -- and did a double take. “You made steak?”

“Yeah… Hisoka helped, to be honest,” Mizuki said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Eyes drifting to the side, he mumbled, “You deserved to be treated today, and a certain  _ someone _ wasn’t stepping up to the plate, so I thought I would.”

Once again, Nanami felt a strange flutter and a twist inside her chest. But then she thought about what he’d said -- Tomoe  _ knew _ what today was, and he hadn’t shown up or even  _ sent _ her anything. “Thank you,” she finally said, voice small. Suddenly, she wasn’t so hungry; in fact, she felt like she might cry. It didn’t matter whether or not Tomoe gave her anything -- it was the tired realization that he didn’t care enough to  _ try _ .

In the next moment, something soft dabbed at her cheeks and the corners of her eyes. She hadn’t even realized she’d been crying until then. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into Mizuki’s face, a sympathetic smile on his lips. “Oh, Nanami-chan,” he sighed, and brought her into his arms, pressing her head against his chest. She kept her arms at her sides, but she sniffed, letting him pet her head.

“I shouldn’t complain, but I need to,” she said, voice muffled by his clothes.

“Go ahead,” Mizuki said, touching her hair.

Nanami drew in a deep breath. Then: “It’s not fair! I spend days answering people’s love requests, and then the stupid  _ jerk _ I’m married to doesn’t even bother to get me anything. He  _ knows _ what today is -- but he doesn’t care enough to see me. If it were Valentine’s Day, I would’ve made him chocolates.” She brought her fist down to the table top with a loud bang, pressing her face harder against Mizuki’s chest, sniffing loudly, unattractively. “I  _ hate _ him.”

Mizuki hesitated, frozen, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly. “I know, he’s a stupid, ugly meanie. I hope he dies,” he said, resting his chin on her head as she half-groaned, half-sobbed into his clothes. “As much as I’ve wanted to hear you say you hate him, I wish it wasn’t because he’d hurt you.” He hissed softly. “I’ll make that stupid Tomoe pay for being a jerk and forgetting you. How could he forget you? You’re beautiful and kind and caring and  _ unforgettable _ .”

Feeling like her soul had left her body, Nanami crumpled until she had curled in a ball, face pressed against Mizuki’s knees. “Why are you so nice to me?” she moaned, fresh tears running down her cheeks. “I don’t deserve it.”

“There, there,” Mizuki said, patting her head. “Don’t say that. You’re perfect.” 

He continued to stroke her hair, petting her until her sobs subsided into small hiccups, then silence. She lay there for a while longer despite the crick in her neck, her eyes gritty and heavy, the exhaustion hitting her. Sniffing, she sat up and wiped her eyes. Mizuki handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose, feeling like a mess.

“See? It’s going to be okay,” Mizuki told her. “Why don’t you eat your dinner, and then I’ll draw you a nice, hot bath? I’ll take care of everything, so don’t you worry.”

“Thank you, Mizuki,” Nanami said, rubbing her eyes again. “You’re amazing.”

Feeling much calmer now that she’d blown off some steam, she settled into her seat and ate the dinner Mizuki had worked so hard to prepare.  _ At least one person cared about her,  _ she thought sullenly. She’d thought no one would be able to relate, but Mizuki had been the one to comfort her. And right now, a part of her wished she had feelings for him too, because he would’ve been so good to her. Alas, it was not to be.

\--

After such a heavy dinner and a hot bath spent miserably binging on the chocolates she’d been given, Nanami was sleepy enough to go to bed.  _ The rest of her prayers could wait until the morning. _ She’d just crawled into the blankets, curling up, when a knock came at the front door. Annoyed, she pulled the covers over her head. Mizuki would send whoever it was away, but there was only one of two people it could be. While she didn’t mind Hisoka, she didn’t want to see anyone right now.

Judging by the polite, calm tones, she decided it must be Hisoka and not Tomoe; the conversation sounded far too pleasant. She stayed put, listening as the two wrapped up their talk and then the door slid shut. Footsteps came down the hall, and then a tentative tap at her bedroom door.

Momentarily, she considered pretending to be asleep, but finally decided against it. “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Mizuki’s voice called back. “Can I come in for a minute?”

A sigh of relief escaped her, but she also felt a twinge of disappointment. “Sure,” she replied, tucking her arms under her pillow and resting her cheek against the top of it. She watched as the door slid open, the light from the hallway spilling into her room, making her blink.

Mizuki’s silhouette came closer until he was by her bedside, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light from the hallway. He gave her a small smile and sat on the edge of the bed. “Well, I’m still going to murder him, but he didn’t forget you.” He laid a box by Nanami’s pillow, and she sat up, reaching over to turn on a light.

“He got me something?” she asked, looking at Mizuki with wide eyes.  _ Wait _ . Perhaps it was a trap; her hand hovered over the ribbon on the box, unsure if she should even open it.  _ “What if it’s lingerie?” _ she thought, a chill rippling through her body. That same mental image of Tomoe stretched out on her bed popped into her mind, only this time, she was the one dressed in a ribbon -- and lacy white lingerie. To herself, she thought, “ _ He better not have given himself a present!” _

“Are you going to open it?” Mizuki tilted his head, regarding her curiously.

Nanami glanced between Mizuki and the box. “If you don’t mind, can I open it in private? I don’t know what he sent me.” She groaned.

Mizuki’s eyebrows rose and he got to his feet. “ _ Oh _ ,” he said, already edging towards the door. “Okay, let me know if you need me to kill him.” He flashed her a radiant smile, then stepped into the hall and shut the door.

At least she was alone now. Carefully, she undid the ribbon on the box and opened the lid a smidge, peeking inside. She couldn’t tell what it was; it was covered in too much tissue paper. Heart in her mouth, she finally lifted the lid all the way and took the tissue paper off. Inside, she found a single white rose at the top, a red bow tied around its stem, connecting it to a note. Carefully, she took it out of the box, and then her attention was drawn to what was inside. There, she found ten beautiful, neat, delicately decorated truffles, both white and dark chocolate. Some had edible gold leaf decorating them, and several had rose petals folded inside the middle. Stunned, she lifted the note, wondering what he had to say.

_ “Nanami -- _

_ I’m certain you understand that a god’s duties increase over a holiday and I am too inundated with prayers to see you. I apologize for being unable to give these to you in person but I still wanted you to have them today. I hope you will like them. I made them myself so tell me if they please you. Know that you are in my thoughts. _

_ \-- Tomoe” _

Of course, it was short and to the point, not once hinting at any sort of feelings towards her. For the god of sensuality, he wasn’t very good at romance when it didn’t involve sex. However, when she looked at the gift, she could see the work and thought he’d put into it. A wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered her outburst earlier that evening, and she silently took back her words about hating him. Replacing the lid on the box and setting it aside, she got up, then went to fetch a glass of water to stick the rose in. When it withered away, she decided, she’d press it and keep it forever. It was a small gesture, but sweet nonetheless. 

Still, she wondered why he hadn’t come to see her, even just to say hello and drop the box off himself. If he’d had the time to make chocolates, didn’t he have time to see her? That question kept her awake until far too late, and then she drifted off into a troubled sleep, dreams of Mizuki and Tomoe clouding her vision.


	14. Desecrating the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more smut! And for Valentine's Day, too (although I find the commercialization of this holiday a disgrace, but I digress. Few are immune to the temptation of chocolate).
> 
> **Note:** I have decided that next week I'm going to skip in favor of posting my smutty, bondage / domination oneshot. This fic will be back to its normal schedule on 2/28. My smut is just **too long** to justify posting all that in one week.
> 
> **Warning:** Graphic sex. Also, Tomoe comes on strong again and is a little rough. Primal instincts and all that. Furthermore, I love the f-word. At least I didn't use it 28 times in one chapter like I did in one fic.

_Fuck White Day_ , Tomoe thought as he sat on the veranda, furiously fanning himself, feeling like he was burning alive. _This happened every damn time_ . All that sexual energy sent his way via prayers was enough to make him feel like he’d devour whoever came his way, and while he was sure Nanami didn’t appreciate that he hadn’t come to see her, she would if she only _knew_.

No, it was best he spared her. She was inexperienced, and he’d been _unhinged_ the day before. The feeling had dulled since, but he was still overheated. _This had been much easier to deal with when he could hire the Tanuki Girls_. They’d been able to handle it. Having multiple girls at his beck and call saved them the full onslaught of him bleeding out that tension and leaking his power on any one individual.

Still, for a teenage girl like Nanami, he was sure she was hurt by his absence, but she wouldn’t understand his reasons. Based on how she reacted to him, he doubted she’d want to talk about it anyway since she was so bashful about sex.

He lost track of time, leaning against a post and fanning himself, struggling with that pent up tension. The tap of footsteps climbing the steps pricked his ears up, and he caught her scent as the wind shifted. _Damn it_ . Clenching his teeth, he got to his feet and retreated into the shrine. _It was best she didn’t see him today either_. He decided to slink around back to his room.

Unfortunately, that was not to be.

He didn’t even make it halfway. As he crossed the space between buildings, trying to be stealthy, her voice called his name from across the grounds. His ears twitched. _Fuck_ . For a moment, he considered blowing her off, but then he made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder. She smiled, though it was tight around the edges. _She was upset_ , he thought, biting back a strangled sound. _And now she was coming his way._

All day, Nanami had mulled over how he hadn’t even said hello to her on White Day, and she still hadn’t come up with a good explanation to excuse him for it. She believed he’d had a lot of work to do, but how long did it take to say hello? Maybe he was mad at her or her lack of experience in bed had put him off. Whatever it was, she hoped he’d tell her so she’d stop worrying. That was why she approached him despite the disturbed furrow of his brow and the sharp downturn of his mouth.

“Hey,” she said, stepping up on the veranda beside him. She offered another smile, but it was wan.

“Hello,” he said dismissively, hoping she’d get the hint and leave him alone. It was difficult to maintain eye contact when his mouth was so dry and her scent had him quivering. _She was like a lamb before a wolf, and she didn’t even know it._

“I wanted to say thank you for the chocolates. I haven’t gotten a chance to try them yet, but they look really pretty.” Her smile brightened. Maybe if she showed appreciation, he’d be more receptive to her. As it was, his body language stiffened and he shied away from her. As subtle as he tried to be, she noticed.

He swallowed hard, flicking his gaze towards his quarters and then to her face. “You’re welcome.” _Best to keep it short and simple_ , he thought.

A small pout flickered over her mouth despite her best efforts to hide it. _That was all he had to say?_ He didn’t even acknowledge the fact he’d hidden all day. “It was thoughtful of you to make chocolates, but I was wondering -- why didn’t you come by yesterday? I wanted to see you.” She gave him another tiny smile, hoping to crack open his shell.

Briefly, his ears flicked back, and then he caught himself. Consciously, he raised his ears again. _Neutral, he had to look neutral_ . “It is as I told you in my note -- I was busy with work,” he said, eyes half-lidding, tucking his hands into his opposite sleeves. _That way, he couldn’t grab her_.

She rocked forward on her tip-toes, leaning closer to him, her hands clasped behind her back. “Yeah, I was busy too,” she said, tilting her head and peering up at his face. “But you could’ve at least brought me the chocolates yourself.”

It took all his self-control not to utter a sound of disdain. He swallowed it back, _hard_ . “I could not,” he said, carefully regulating his breaths, trying to think of a way to deter her without hurting her feelings. _That was not his forte_.

“I don’t get why not,” she said, lips pursed in a pout, her own eyes halfway shut. “It would’ve taken, what, a minute?” She paused, but he said nothing, only parting his lips ever so slightly and lifting an eyebrow. “What? Aren’t couples supposed to spend time together on White Day?”

His ears lowered sideways and he drew in a long inhale, releasing it as a slow, quiet sigh. It was so difficult to lock eyes with her right now. _He felt like a predator._ “Really? You would want to spend time with me?” He grimaced, then dared to lean closer, taking her chin in a finger and a thumb. “You would not have enjoyed that very much.”

She frowned. “I don’t care even if you only stayed for five minutes! It still would’ve been nice to see you.”

Maybe she said that, but she would’ve been more upset had he come by for five minutes and then brushed her off. A frown lighted on his brow and he stared her down, still holding her chin. Unfortunately, it seemed she was a stubborn one because she returned his stare _unflinchingly_ . “It is like I told you -- you would not have enjoyed it very much.” It took every ounce of self-control to release her chin. _Turn around_ , he told himself. He forced himself away, no longer looking at her.

She glared at the back of his head. When he acted like this, it made her want to hit him with her bag. It was one thing to have sent her a present via proxy, but for him not to offer an explanation? He wasn’t even _trying_. “Why do you think that? Maybe I would’ve.”

“You would not have,” he insisted, turning his head to shoot a cool gaze over his shoulder. Perhaps it was time to let a little of the truth out. “I was very unwell yesterday.”

Her indignation evaporated and she blinked at him, frown fading. “Oh, I’m sorry.” _Now she felt like a jerk_. Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she took a small step forward. “Why didn’t you say something? I would’ve come and made you soup or rice porridge.”

A sigh escaped him, and he placed a hand over one eye. There was no sense in explaining to her that yokai didn’t get ill like that. Truly, he had nothing to say in response. “Well, what is done is done.” He hoped she’d accept that.

_Maybe he still wasn’t feeling well_ , she thought, and took another step forward, placing a hand on his back. “Hey, are you okay? Are you still sick? Because I can make you something--”

_Damn it_ . He clenched his teeth again, sucking in a sharp intake of air. _He couldn’t control himself much longer_ . Swiping her hand away gently, he said, “I am fine.” _Time to make an excuse to leave_ . Before he could say another word, though, she had her hand against his cheek. _Fuck_.

“I don’t know if yokai get fevers or not, but you are kinda warm--”

That did it. Grabbing her wrists, he turned her and pressed her forcefully against the wall of the shrine, his hands trembling. Her bag hit the ground. She stared up with huge eyes, blinking, her mouth slightly open and her hands closed in on themselves. He should’ve been more concerned about the tremors in this poor girl’s body, but it was _so difficult_ to think of anything but that hot blood that rushed in his veins.

“Tomoe?” She couldn’t get another word out. _He had the same primal look on his face that he’d had when he’d pinned her to the bed a few days prior._

_Stop_ , he told himself. _Don’t_ . Tail swishing, smirk spreading across his face, he leaned closer to her, their noses brushing. She flinched and shut her eyes; he heard her swallow. “Would you like to know _why_ I did not come see you on White Day?” His tone was low, purring, dangerous.

Now her heart raced and she couldn’t even look at him, but she felt his warm breath against her lips, and that made her shrink against the wall of the shrine. “Why?” she asked, though she wondered if she _really_ wanted to know.

In response, he leaned closer and pressed his mouth to her neck, pinning her wrists against the wall. All sense flew out of his head as he nosed her collar down and bit her throat, sucking on her skin _hard_. This drew a whimper from her, and he felt her squirming beneath him. He continued to suck on her throat until he’d left a decent sized bruise, and then he released her from his jaws.

Purring in her ear, he murmured, “Because White Day makes me _ravenous_.”

“What?” Now she opened her eyes. Despite the twinge of fear in her chest, she had to admit that the way he’d bitten and sucked on her throat had sent a feverish course of _pleasure_ through her body, going straight between her legs.

A huff of a laugh escaped him, and he caught her earlobe in his teeth, nibbling gingerly on it. _She was still a fragile human, so he must be careful_. He spoke heatedly in her ear, a whisper. “It makes me want to do dirty, nasty things. I had to spare you and your innocence.”

Speechless, she gasped, eyes widening. His mouth found the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear and at the junction of her jaw. Between the delicate nips and the way he kissed and sucked on it, she found herself slumping back, chin tilted up, heart beating nearly twice as fast as usual and an unintentional _ah_ escaping her. Her knees felt gelatin as wave after wave of pleasure crashed inside of her.

_He was unraveling_. There was nothing becoming about a desperate, horny man, but she was before him now and her skin was so deliriously hot and she trembled beneath his touch and she panted so rapidly and -- and he was putty in her hands. She had him wrapped around her little finger and poised to beg if he had to, but she didn’t even know that. That moan sealed it for him, and he pressed his body to hers, holding her up against the wall. For a moment longer, he mouthed at every part of her throat he could reach, drawing soft whimpers from her, but she seemed receptive, turning her head to give him better access and pushing her body back against his.

“I want you,” he panted hotly in her ear, each word spat, eliciting another whine from her. She parted her lips, but he attached his mouth to her neck again, drawing nothing more than a strangled groan from her.

_Who would’ve thought this would feel so good?_ All of his transgressions flew from her head at the heat of his mouth, at the solidity of his body pressing her to the wall. Her hands unclenched and she breathed deeper, succumbing to his touch. Each kiss sent a potent shock between her legs, leaving her weak. If he hadn’t been holding her against the wall, she might’ve slipped straight to the floor. Somewhere in the back of her fogged up mind she recognized they were outside and someone might see them, but she couldn’t grasp that concept for more than a second at a time with the way his mouth and tongue worked every erogenous zone of her throat and ears, enveloping her in warm, silky, searing pleasure. _It felt like she could orgasm from_ this _alone_.

He finished with a nip just under her jaw. “I am going to _fuck_ you,” he growled through clenched teeth, his tail snapping back and forth. He heard her heart racing, and he smirked, one hand sliding up her torso until he reached her breast. His other hand found her hair, pulling on it. Her hitched breath said it all. “I want you to feel it tomorrow and know you belong to _me_.”

Shock settled in the pit of her stomach as he dropped _that_ word in front of her. “Oh, my god,” was all she could mumble, her face burning. She couldn’t think straight as his fingertips trailed sparks over her torso.

Breathing shallowly, Tomoe pulled back and lighted his hands at her ribbon, untying it before opening her jacket. Next, he fumbled with the top buttons of her collared shirt, taking care not to tear the material with his claws. He could hear her breaths, how quick and heavy they were, and a glance at her flushed face and half-lidded gaze told him he’d already turned her on. _Of course he had_ , he thought, locking his teeth. _That sexual energy was still zinging inside of him and it had to go somewhere_.

Inside, she thought -- _this was wrong_. They shouldn’t be doing this outside. But she found herself wanting him to tear her clothes off. If she’d been any less embarrassed, she might’ve jumped him at this point. She went limp, surrendering herself to being stripped.

As he finished the top buttons, he went slack-jawed. _She wore a camisole underneath it_ . Biting back a sound of frustration, he decided it was time to change tactics. In one sweep, he’d scooped her up in his arms and drawn a shriek from her, carrying her bridal style into the main shrine. _Fuck desecration_. He was the god of sensuality and this might as well be sanctifying his shrine.

Once inside, he snapped the door shut and then pushed her against the wall; she gasped in response. Pinning her body with his own, he lifted one of her legs and shoved his hips to hers. By now, his entire body shook, his breaths sharp and audible. “If you want me to stop,” he said hotly in her ear, “then word bind me _now_.”

She stared at him with huge eyes, stunned. “Tomoe?” she squeaked. _Was he really that out of control?_ She decided to test it without word binding. “Stop.”

_Damn it_. He ground his teeth, sucking air through them, and then dropped her leg. It took every bit of his strength to step back. “Go,” he said, covering his eyes with a hand. “You should not see me for another day.”

_He’d stopped_ . That meant he wasn’t as out of control as he thought he was. Despite having told him to stop, she couldn’t deny the heat of her body, the ache that had settled between her legs. But how was she supposed to tell him she hadn’t been serious? She wondered if it cheapened her _no_ to retract it suddenly. What was she supposed to say? _Just kidding_?

That helpless look on her face was too much. It was time to go. Tomoe whirled around and started towards the back door, but a grasp at his sleeve stopped him in his tracks. “Nanami, don’t--” he began.

“I just wanted to see if you’d stop,” she said meekly, deciding to tell the truth. This snapped his eyes to her, his head turned so he looked over his shoulder. “Sorry.”

He tilted his head up, eyes shut and ears laid back. _Damn her_. “You should not test your partner. You should trust me.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. You scared me.” She tugged at his sleeve, face warm, a little shy. “You don’t have to stop.”

That was all she had to say. He turned and took her by the shoulders, pressing her to the wall again, his body on hers. Taking her chin in his palm, he tilted her head and his mouth met hers, kissing her firmly as he brushed his other hand over her chest. His fingers found the middle buttons of her shirt, working them undone and then peeling the fabric from her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Immediately, he pushed her camisole up until it bunched at the top of her chest, just above her bra. Not keen to wait, he shrugged off his haori and nimbly undid the sash of his kimono. Within no time, he’d worked it open, not even bothering to take it off, instead letting it hang from his shoulders. He reached under her skirt to yank her panties down, dropping them to her ankles.

A gasp caught in her throat at the speed at which he undressed them both. Her hands fell on his shoulders and her breath caught. His skin felt so hot, beyond feverish, and his muscles quivered under her touch. _He acted like an animal in heat_ , she thought, staring at him with wide eyes. _Was this what she had to look forward to over the duration of their marriage?_

“Are you okay--?” she began, but that thought flew from her mind because his hand had crept up her skirt, and his fingers had found her clit, stroking over it in light touches. The instant surge of overbearing pleasure took her off guard. Her whole body shuddered in that white-hot heat and her back arched painfully. She tilted her head back until it knocked against the wall, a strangled moan leaving her. It felt like fire had flooded her veins and the intensity knocked the wind out of her.

“I’m perfectly fine,” he replied through his teeth, his eyes narrowed and glittering menacingly. He started to bite down on her neck, this time opening his mouth wide, but the moment the tips of his fangs touched her skin, he remembered -- _she didn’t like that_. Quickly, he pulled back. She didn’t seem to notice.

Hums and _ahs_ escaped her, body writhing against the wall as he rubbed circles around her clit. He’d done a good job working her up because she already felt ridiculously wet, something that was confirmed when he dipped his fingers lower and spread her wetness over her clit, heightening the sensations. Forgetting all sense of shyness or decency, she pressed her hips closer to his hand, grinding against his fingers, whimpering.

_She had him quivering all over_. Even after binding himself, he could barely contain it. Nipping at her ear, he murmured in low tones, “You are so wet.” He exhaled shakily, pressing his body closer to hers. “It delights me to bring you such pleasure.”

Her face burned, but she didn’t get a chance to respond. That hot mouth found the base of her throat, and when he sucked on it, she couldn’t help but cry out at the surprising rush that flooded her whole being. _What the hell?_

As his fingers pressed more firmly against her clit, she squirmed, whining. Eyes screwed shut, audible breaths falling from her mouth, she grinded faster as those sensations built to an excruciating point, until she released a dry sob. Suddenly, it struck her so hard she couldn’t even breathe, that warm tingling filling her entire body, jolting as strong waves passed through her. Her knees gave out, and she would’ve slid straight down the wall had he not pinned her in place.

That display was his undoing. He couldn’t wait any longer. “Lean against the wall,” he commanded. Ignoring her confused glance, he instructed, “Keep your feet away from the wall and bend your knees. Follow my lead.”

It began to dawn on her what he aimed to do and she whimpered. This was too advanced for her comfort, but she didn’t want to say so. Instead _,_ she bit her tongue and obeyed, leaning her body weight against the wall and sinking lower, her knees bent and parted. _Damn him; she could hardly hold herself up_.

“Good girl,” he purred, watching her spread herself for him, taking in the sight. That animal inside him demanded to be released, so he slipped between her knees and pushed her skirt up her hips. He dipped beneath her and put his hands up under her thighs, supporting her, pushing her up the wall and positioning her at his hips. His mouth fell open at the heat radiating off her skin, the softness of her folds brushing his erection.

It all happened so quickly she barely had time to wrap her head around it. She stared at him, heart thumping. Instinctively, she grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him, and her first thought was that he was stronger than he looked. Inwardly, she begged him to _hurry up and put it in her_.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, though he spoke the words brokenly, hardly able to stand waiting a second longer.

When she nodded, he pressed her closer to the wall and supported her in one arm, guiding himself to her entrance. His eyes fell shut, mouth opening to utter a long sigh of relief as he sank into her tightness. _Thank the gods she’d been receptive to this_. He began to move his hips, rubbing himself against her, putting pressure on her clit. To muffle the noises he made, he mouthed under her jaw and along her throat, their heavy panting filling the shrine.

A groan left her, another shockwave of pleasure passing through her suddenly as he entered her. “What the hell?” she gasped out, writhing. He offered no explanation. When he started rocking against her, all she could do was release whatever noise rose in her throat.

Based on the way she dug her nails into his shoulders and her gasps, she wouldn’t last long, which was a mercy considering he was about to _explode_. A short encounter was fine by him; he just needed to get it out of his system. Upon hearing her curse, he laughed breathlessly. He stifled it by mouthing along her jaw. That heat mounted, and he rocked against her harder.

All at once, she felt her body going to liquid and her thighs wouldn’t stop trembling, the tension in her legs making her muscles ache. By now, the things he did to her made her forget all her reservations. _This was so hot_ , she thought, head tilted back, mouth falling open as another groan escaped her. He sucked her neck again, sending sharp tingles of pleasure through her body. His name flew from her mouth as a whiny half-moan.

“Yes,” he panted in her ear, “say my name. Don’t forget I am the one who gives you so much pleasure.”

Another whine escaped her, the sensation of his hot breath and his husky voice in her ear rendering her weak all over, that need inside her bursting for release. “H-how are you--?” she began.

“Shh.” His mouth found the sensitive skin beneath her earlobe. He bit down on it and sucked it, and she went limp momentarily, a whimpered moan pulling from her. _Her body jolted with a brief orgasm_. After drawing the tip of his tongue from her throat to her ear, he murmured, “Do not ask how. Just let me pleasure you.”

“Oh, my god,” she groaned. “Ugh, you’re so hot.” This earned a dark chuckle in her ear, one that soon morphed to a growl. He pressed his lips to her neck, her jaw, her temple, the shell of her ear -- and each time it sent another flash of heat through her veins, drew another _ah_ from her.

She was desperate to chase her own pleasure. However, with the way he’d trapped her against the wall, she couldn’t move much. What she could do was wrap her arms around his shoulders and claw his upper back, alleviating some of that tension. The muscles there vibrated under her touch, the power emanating from his body so strongly she could feel it washing over her in waves. She dragged her nails over his skin and whimpered, hips rolling in minimal movements against him.

The pleasure built, prickling across his skin and heightened by the sensation of her scratches, compelling him to rock against her quickly, unyielding. The small voice in the back of his skull reminded him _not_ to dig his claws into the supple flesh of her thighs because she was a human and _humans broke easily_.

“You make me want to scratch you so badly,” he panted, this embarrassingly needy moan catching in the back of his throat. “I want to claw you, bite you, mark you as my own.”

A whine resonated in her nose. She didn’t even know what to say to that. Not that she could speak with wave after wave of delicious sensation crashing inside of her. Grinding her teeth, she thought -- _she was going to come_. All she could do was cry out and gasp, chest heaving and hips writhing against his.

He’d worked her so intensely that a series of miniature orgasms fluttered around him, spurring on his own need. Panting, he kissed her jaw, this time trailing up her chin to her lips. Their mouths found each other, gaping and hungry, and they swallowed each others’ desperate sounds. She was whimpering again, and he drove into her deeply, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the space, the punctuation between the sighs and hums they exchanged. Every so often, he paused to grind his hips and give her clit extra stimulation, delighting in the cut of her nails against the backs of his shoulders.

Breathless, she mouthed at him firmly until her chest burned, teeth occasionally scraping against his lips or his tongue. It took a few hums of protest and then some force before she could break away to gulp air, her head spinning. He grinded on her, the sparks of pleasure bursting from the friction against her clit, making her cry out his name and slam herself against the wall. She felt like she’d been on the verge of orgasm this whole time.

A loud moan fell from his mouth and he pressed his forehead to the wall, the utterance wracking her body with a shiver. A shock of pleasure shot up her spine and drew a hoarse scream from her, and she clawed his back so deeply a voice in the back of her mind warned she might draw blood. _She couldn’t stop_.

“That’s it,” he murmured in her ear, listening to her soft cries and her gulped breaths. “Scratch me. _Mark_ me.”

_She didn’t even know what that meant_. It didn’t matter, though, because her entire body felt like it’d been pulled so taut, and no matter how many times a series of light flutters passed through her, she just couldn’t be satisfied. Frustrated, she whimpered and pressed her hips against his. She dug her nails into his back even harder.

“Fuck,” he groaned, that sting of pain sparking pleasure down his spine. His mouth dropped open, and desperate, hot breaths fell against her neck. _He couldn’t stand it; he was going to scratch her_. He had to do something to stop himself.

In the next second, he removed his hand from one of her legs, shifting her weight to his other arm. The question of why had hardly finished surfacing to her mind before a loud bang came to her left and she jolted, a tiny scream catching in her throat, breath hitching and eyes wide. A hair-raising scraping sound; she flicked her uneasy glance to find he’d gouged his nails into the wall. His breaths were sharp and gasping in her ear. She felt him tense.

That tension thickened until it smothered her and her chest felt like it’d explode. Every tendon and muscle in his body was rigid and locked, that energy building to a peak. Even with her limited experience, she knew what was about to happen, and she braced herself, whimpering behind closed lips, her feet twitching. A guttural moan escaped him and as he shoved her to the wall, she felt that wet warmth fill her, drawing a shudder from the top of her head to her curled toes, lighting up the whole length of her spine. The burst of pleasure was agonizing, and she thrashed, feeling like she was losing her mind. Another shriek fell from her lips.

Not even seconds after that, her own pleasure increased to an unbearable height. Loud cries fell from her lips, unbridled and needy, and she rocked against him in sloppy, erratic movements. Mercifully, he kept rubbing his body against hers, stimulating her clit until her nerves were raw and it drove the ballooning sensation to expand below her navel. _She lost the ability to breathe_.

As much as he wanted to collapse straight to the floor, having drained his energy, he wasn’t going to leave her hanging. He dug his nails deeper into the wall, every inch of his body encompassed in tremors. _Just a little longer._ Everything between his ears felt like cotton, faint and foggy.

“Come for me, Nanami,” he panted, then gritted his teeth, thrusting against her.

She dragged her nails over his hot skin. “Tomoe,” she whined, panting, unable to catch her breath. She couldn’t speak.

That tell-tale tingle washed over her, every muscle trembling from the exertion. _Something snapped_. Red-hot pleasure hit her core so hard it winded her. She threw her head back against the wall with a thump, a strangled groan escaping as her relief surged over her with deep, warm throbs, rendering her a shaking, messy wreck.

It seemed that had taken the last of his energy, because as soon as she’d ridden it out, he sank down, allowing her to slide with him, and then he dropped before her, falling face first into her lap. All she could do was lean her head against the wall, limbs overextended and feeling like noodles, one hand coming to rest on the top of his head.

_That had to have been one of the most intense encounters anyone could’ve ever had._ She’d barely been able to take it. Every inch of her body shook violently, inhalations catching painfully sharp, heart thudding. She even felt like she might pass out. For what seemed like minutes, the two of them remained that way, gasping and catching their breaths. This couldn’t possibly have been normal. _What had just happened?_

When she finally found her tongue again, all she could utter was, “Oh, my god.”

A breathless laugh left him, the puff of humidity pooling in the fabric of her skirt. _She’d gotten very lucky_ , he thought. If this had been the day before, he would’ve unleashed a sexual smorgasbord worthy of an incubus on her -- far too much for a girl who’d just lost her virginity. As it was, he was shocked she hadn’t slapped him and run. At least he felt better now, albeit exhausted, like he’d bled out every last drop of energy from his body. Momentarily, he was paralyzed.

As she came down from her high, she ran her fingers through his hair, a wavering laugh leaving her. She shook her head. “If this is what you would’ve done yesterday, it would’ve been okay.” She smiled softly, petting his hair, declining to tell him just how very much she’d enjoyed it.

_She had no idea_ , he thought, shivering at her touch. At least with that out of his system he might be back to normal tomorrow. “I’m glad you did not mind. Thank you for doing that.” That was when the memory of how he’d attacked her on the veranda struck him like a thunderbolt, and he drew in a sudden intake of air, his eyes wide and his mouth opening in mortification. Lifting his head, face hot, he muttered, “I’m sorry I jumped you the moment you got home.” _Poor, sweet girl_. Remorse flooded over him and he hugged her around the waist, kissing her leg.

“It’s okay,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “We’re fine.” She bent down to kiss the top of his head. _Sex was part of what she’d agreed to_ , she thought. She’d told him she wanted to keep doing it.

Although he didn’t want to abandon her after throwing her against a wall and fucking her brains out, it was best they went separate ways for a while to recoup. Truly, he didn’t trust himself _not_ to pounce her for a second round, so cuddling was out of the question. Sitting up, still weak in all his limbs, he caught her face in his palms. She blinked those large and confused eyes of hers, and he pulled her face close, eyes falling shut. For a moment, he kissed her slow and sweet and soft, wanting to give her that much.

As they parted, he murmured, “Now don’t go thinking I don’t care. But I still do not feel like myself. I need to rest.”

If he hadn’t explained so much, she would’ve been upset. But he looked so exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes evidence of a sleepless night. She couldn’t fault him for that. “Do you need anything?” she asked, touching his cheek.

At this, he shook his head. “No, but thank you.” He pressed a final kiss to her lips, keeping it tender. “Come to me if you need me.”

She nodded, watching as he stood on unsteady legs, hurriedly pulling his kimono shut and holding it with one hand, making himself decent enough to leave. She still felt too weak to move, so she only watched him slide open the back door and disappear, staggering. The silence hung heavily around her, and she let her eyes drift up to the ceiling, blinking. _They’d just had sex in the middle of the day -- in the main shrine_. She clapped a hand over her mouth, face burning.

What kind of person was he? More importantly, she wondered what kind of person he was turning her into. _Was she a degenerate now?_ Shaking her head, she sat up and began to adjust her clothes, unsure of how to feel about him or this encounter.

Hopefully, no one would be any wiser. The last thing she wanted was for people to know she’d had sex during the day, and borderline rough sex at that. But a part of her tingled inside at the thought of being so naughty. Once again, she shook her head. Only time would tell if this was the norm.


	15. The Fox and the God Go On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make a quick note saying apologies for the language that could’ve insinuated Nanami was underage last chapter. I didn’t mean for it to come across like that - as it had a different purpose - but I don’t want to give off that vibe! Underage makes me HELLA uncomfortable. So I changed it. To reiterate, she’s 18 in this fic. I’m going to lean more heavily on the innocent / inexperienced trope (from Tomoe’s POV) to further the subtext / his character.
> 
> Please do let me know if I miss something or I need to tag something with a TW! I don’t always catch it. I would appreciate if the critique was specific! Offering suggestions is also very helpful. I don’t always know how to fix it and it gives me really horrible anxiety.
> 
> In other news — I’m going to start posting a new chapter fic, but on Wednesdays (starting 3/3). It’s going to have a lot shorter chapters (1,500 - 3,200 words) so it’s easier to digest. We’ll see how the cadence works out.
> 
> Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters. It’s so awkward, which I enjoy because I’m evil. :P

Friday came quicker than expected, and Nanami realized it was almost time for her to pay a visit to Mikage shrine. As soon as school ended, she rushed back to Tomoe’s shrine so she could start packing, thinking about what they might need to pick up for Mikage shrine. Come to think of it, she was running low on supplies overall, and figured it couldn’t hurt to go by a Shinto shop before they headed over for the week.

As she climbed the steps, she thought about asking Mizuki to go shopping with her, but she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Tomoe on the veranda of the main shrine, lying with his eyes closed and his arms folded under his chin. Slowly, she wandered over to him, questioning whether he was asleep or not. His ears pricked up and he opened an eye, answering her question.

“Oh, I thought you were taking a nap,” she said with a little laugh, running a hand through the back of her hair. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Tomoe said blankly, staring up at her with half-lidded eyes.  _ A brick would’ve had more expression than he did right now _ , Nanami thought.

Mamoru hopped out of her bag and scampered up her arm, perching on her shoulder and gazing at Tomoe, bristling. Tomoe’s eyes followed the shikigami, but he said nothing, failing to react to Mamoru’s noises. “So...what are you doing out here?” she prompted.

“Sunning myself, I suppose,” Tomoe replied, as listless as ever.

The cloud of gloom was heavy around him — so much so that Nanami could visualize it in her mind’s eye, black and purple and weighing on top of the area Tomoe occupied. “Um…” She observed as he watched a bug fly past, unmoving. “You look really bored.”

Come to think of it, it must’ve been excruciatingly boring for him to hang around the shrine all day, every day --  _ for five hundred years _ . At least she was able to come and go freely. She’d thought he’d be able to as well, but since he’d told her the seal was still intact, she wasn’t so sure that was the case. Still, it was worth a try.

“Hey, I know,” she said, clapping her hands together, brightening up. He only eyed her in half interest. “Why don’t you come to town with me? I need to pick up some things before going to Mikage shrine.”

Tomoe stretched out his limbs like a lazy cat, stifling a yawn. He’d all but forgotten that she was going to Mikage shrine. A part of him wondered if he’d be allowed to accompany her, but he was certain he was stuck  _ here _ . Besides, that shrine was far smaller than his, so he doubted Mizuki would be very happy about living in cramped quarters with him -- and vice versa. “I don’t know if I am able to leave,” he said, popping his shoulders.

“You mean...you haven’t even tried?” Nanami stared at him, her shoulders sagging.

“Truthfully, the moment Ikusagami used my seal against me on our wedding night, I doubted it was possible. Trying to leave is painful and makes me ill. I cannot break through the barrier anyway,” Tomoe mused, cupping his cheek in his palm. “It did not seem worth it.”

“That’s terrible!” Nanami’s gaze softened, and she watched as he stared up at the sky.

It was hard to imagine the toll that would have on someone, and she wondered if he was depressed. No one should live like that, no matter what crimes they’d committed in the past. As far as she’d seen, in the present, Tomoe had never  _ actually _ attempted to annihilate anyone. He’d been nothing but respectful to her even if he did keep his distance.

“I’ll make a deal with you.” This drew Tomoe’s attention to her, although he didn’t change his position. “If you try to leave with me today and it backfires, I’ll personally stay by your side and take care of you while you’re sick.  _ And _ I’ll come back early from Mikage shrine. Okay?”

Her expression was just so  _ hopeful.  _ As she gazed down at him with such grand expectations, Tomoe found it difficult to tell her that no, it was pointless.  _ She had only been a god for a year _ , he reminded himself.  _ She had no idea how conniving the gods could be _ . However, the contract had stated that he’d be able to leave, and he wondered if it would override his seal, if perhaps he  _ could _ come and go as long as Nanami was by his side. Besides, the thought of her, another so-called god, waiting on him hand and foot was  _ awfully _ appealing.

In the end, that prospect beat out his hesitation, and he sat up. “Fine. I will try.” He flipped open his fan, sitting up and fanning himself. “But you have to keep your end of the deal, or I will be  _ very _ upset.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Nanami insisted, then grabbed his free hand, tugging at it. “Come on. We should get going so we can be home before dark.”

Tomoe allowed her to lead him from the veranda, but he hung back, shuffling behind her even as she tugged urgently at his arm. He eyed the torii gate as they came closer, slowing even more so. Just as they reached the top of the steps, he planted his feet firmly, more out of habit than anything else, his sudden halt jerking her back.

“Hey, what--?” Nanami began, but cut herself off, noticing the way he stared at the top of the gate.  _ This must’ve been the beginning of the barrier _ , she realized. Perhaps that meant there were two barriers, because she recalled the sensation of passing through it when she’d escaped the curse. “Tomoe?” Her voice tore his gaze from the gate, and he fixated on her eyes. “It’s okay. Promise.” She beamed, then pulled on his hand.

It took a moment before Tomoe could force himself to move, dreading the electric shock that would come, the debilitating surge through his seal that drove him to cough up blood and feel like he was dying, like he was being shredded from the inside. But her confidence gave him the strength to take a step forward, tentatively pressing against the barrier. Even now, he could feel the energy from it, his initial instinct to recoil. Instead, he lifted a hand and placed a palm against it, keeping his touch light, exploratory. It felt like static zinging against his hand, the energy coursing through him. But it hadn’t shocked him backwards yet.

He took another step forward, and then another down to the first step. A shudder rippled through him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing, but it wasn’t unbearable -- yet. The barrier was the strongest at the base of the steps, though, so he wasn’t so naive to think he was free. He took his time despite the hurry Nanami was in, ignoring the way she pulled at him like an overeager dog on a leash, descending slowly down the steps and flinching every time a tiny shock snapped against him, the sound audible.

“It’s still there,” he said warily as they reached the last step. He could almost see the barrier now, like a plastic dome over the shrine, caging him in.

“I know,” Nanami said. “It protected me from the curse. It keeps things out too, you know.” She hopped out of the barrier, sparking a flare of envy inside him.  _ How easily and carelessly she did that… _ “Come on.” She gazed up at him, hope shining in her eyes.

Releasing a sigh, Tomoe paused, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to force himself to make the first move outside the barrier. Nanami’s hand was still clasped in his, just inside of it.  _ Damn it _ . If that human girl could do it, he should be able to as well. Deciding to rip the bandage off, he leapt from the stair, shuddering as the electricity passed through him, tensing him up more than anything. He landed safely beside Nanami and blinked, looking around.  _ He was out _ . And it hadn’t even hurt -- mostly it’d only lightly shocked him, like building up static from walking across a rug in winter.

“I’m...I’m free,” he said aloud, eyes wide, blinking.

He looked around, as though seeing the world for the first time. Stunned, he took a step forward on the sidewalk, mouth slightly agape. Still reeling, he slowly trailed after Nanami, looking around in awe, barely able to  _ process _ it. The world looked much different now outside the barrier, and he felt wanderlust, some wild instinct thundering inside him, begging to be released. Memories of the past, of traveling the country with Akura-Ou, flashed through his mind all in an instant, flooding him with so many emotions he couldn’t even identify how he felt. The adrenaline spiked, leaving him trembling, exhilaration rushing through him, mingling with that nearly  _ helpless _ feeling.

It hit him what this meant, and he stopped, jerking on Nanami’s hand and turning her to face him. Wordlessly he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, chin resting on her shoulder, his ears drooping. If nothing else,  _ this _ moment made their marriage worth it, to know he could  _ leave _ .

“Thank you,” he whispered, gripping the back of her jacket. “You could never understand what that was like -- being imprisoned for hundreds of years.”  _ No amount of words could ever express his gratitude _ . She deserved more, but he had no idea how to thank her.

If Nanami hadn’t known any better, she would’ve thought Tomoe might be so touched he’d cry. But he didn’t, instead holding her impossibly tight for a moment, making her feel warm inside. She let him hang onto her for a few beats, and then gently pulled away, not wanting to make an inappropriate scene right there on the street. “I’m glad you’re happy,” she said, smiling. “I don’t think I’ve seen you  _ actually _ happy.” He said nothing to this, only glanced away, grimacing. “You haven't been happy for a long time, huh?”

“No,” he finally said, and left it at that. He still couldn’t quite believe this wasn’t a dream, worried that if he even blinked, he’d wake up and find himself chained to the shrine.

Taking his hand again, Nanami forced him from his thoughts and led him down the sidewalk. “Come on. I need to pick up some supplies and then you can help me get groceries. Oh -- and now that you know you can leave the shrine, you’re welcome to come with me to Mikage shrine if you’d like.”

He nodded, and followed her down the street, hand tucked in hers. For some time, he walked in silence, letting her chatter away at him, barely hearing what she said. Although he’d been outside the shrine for religious events or the occasional god summit, it was different when he wasn’t forced along as a part of a procession or surrounded by beings who bound him into total submission. It allowed him to take in the world and see how things had changed beyond what TV and the newspapers revealed.  _ Nanami had no idea how overwhelming it was,  _ he realized as she kept talking, musing aloud about what kind of food to pick up.

They reached town, and Nanami led him into an alley, where smaller shops were tucked away. It was only then that she realized Tomoe had been unnaturally quiet, and she turned to look at him, squeezing his hand. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Hm?” Tomoe blinked out of his daze, eyes settling on her. “Yes, I just have not been out in such a long time.”

Until now, Nanami hadn’t even considered how shocking it might be. She wondered if he wasn’t aware of modern conveniences outside of the shrine, but he hadn’t seemed taken aback by any of the cars or the planes passing over. She supposed he would’ve seen and heard them even if he’d stayed on the shrine grounds completely, so maybe he wasn’t as ignorant as she’d thought. “You seem to know a lot about modern life, though,” she said, opening the door to a Shinto goods store, the bell tinkling musically with the motion.

Tomoe hesitated as she walked into the store, ears momentarily turning backwards. He swallowed a laugh, shaking his head slightly. To think of  _ kami _ fetching their own goods; this was a shinshi’s job.  _ She still had a lot to learn. _ Even so, he followed her, because at least it was something to do. The smell of incense wafted thickly in the interior, overwhelming his sensitive nose until he adjusted. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the woman behind the counter giving him the evil eye. He frowned; she clearly recognized him for what he was. But Nanami was oblivious, delving further into the store.

“Tomoe?” Her voice brought him back to the present, and he tucked his hands in his opposite sleeves, trailing after her. “How do you know about all this stuff anyway?”

“What ‘stuff’?” he asked, deadpan. He hoped she wasn’t talking about the contents of the shop. Behind him, he felt the shopkeeper's eyes boring holes into his back, and he felt the slight resistance of a talisman.  _ Foolish human _ , he thought. Those talismans were too weak against a yokai as powerful as he was, much less a god.

“I mean modern conveniences,” Nanami replied, stopping before a section of talismans and ink supplies.

As Nanami shifted through ofuda, her careless handling made Tomoe flinch. “Do not touch them directly,” he hissed under his breath, shooing her hands away. “You will imprint your energy on them.” She peered up at him, annoyed, and continued to look. “To answer your question -- it would be difficult not to notice. These things you call ‘modern’ have been around for at least a century. They’ve only streamlined them.” Reaching out, he pinched her cheek playfully. “Surely you noticed we have electricity, plumbing, and TV at the shrine. You are so naive.”

“Stop it,” Nanami whined, brushing his hand away, pouting.

Chuckling softly, Tomoe added, “You’re not very observant. You should pay better attention.”

Despite the way he teased her, Nanami thought she saw his smile soften, something more carefree and light tracing his features. She’d never seen him smile like that, like he was genuinely having  _ fun _ teasing her. It didn’t feel like he was scornful like he’d been in the past at least, and she couldn’t help but laugh softly too, blush creeping to her cheeks.

As Nanami picked out a pot of ink, Tomoe felt another glare from the shopkeeper directed at him, and he snuck a furtive glance over his shoulder. Yes, she was definitely suspicious; her eyes hadn’t left him the whole time they’d been in here. “By the way,” he said when Nanami straightened up and headed around a display to the next aisle, “why not send Mizuki on these errands?” Here, he dropped his voice. “It is beneath a kami.”

She turned to look at him and found herself nose to nose with him. Blushing, she quickly turned away, picking through some charms to distract herself. “I like to feel the energy of the tools I work with,” she said. “If something calls to me, I know it’ll work with me. It’s more personal that way.”

“Hm, I never considered that,” Tomoe said, watching her finger a ready made charm. Again, he lightly smacked her hand away. “Stop that. I already told you--”

“Can I help you with anything?” The shopkeeper’s voice rang out from beside them. She looked only at Nanami.

“I told you not to touch it,” Tomoe started to hiss in Nanami’s ear, but then he caught sight of the talisman the shopkeeper held -- a banishment for malevolent ayakashi. Pouting, ears slicking back, he realized he’d only cause trouble for Nanami if he stayed in here -- and he didn’t want to stay in a place where he was clearly unwelcome.

“Oh, no, I know what I need, but thank you,” Nanami said, oblivious, smiling brightly.

“I think...I will wait outside,” Tomoe grumbled, slinking past Nanami and the shopkeeper, drawing her confused gaze to his back.

He stepped outside and let the door fall shut behind him, huffing.  _ Some things hadn’t changed _ , he thought grimly. At least he was outside and by himself -- that was a strange feeling. Perhaps he should take advantage of this. Noticing an open stalled shop, he wandered over to satisfy his curiosity while Nanami finished her own shopping.

Confused, Nanami watched Tomoe disappear through the window, wondering what had elicited such a sudden change of attitude. One moment, he’d seemed like he might be loosening up, coming out of his shell. The next, he’d clammed up again, gloomy and aloof as usual, stalking off to do who knew what. “What’s his problem?” she mumbled to herself. A warm, light touch fell on her shoulder, drawing her attention to the shopkeeper.

“You should be careful,” she warned her, expression serious. “Ayakashi like him are dangerous. Here, you need this more than I do.”  _ Ayakashi _ ? Nanami wondered how the  _ hell _ she’d known. The shopkeeper pressed the talisman in Nanami’s hands. “Let me know if I can be of any assistance. I know a fine exorcist--”

Cheeks flaming, Nanami shook her head, pushing the talisman back into the woman’s hands. The adrenaline coursed through her, and she fumed. “Thanks, but no, thanks,” she said. “Yokai aren’t all bad. Several of my friends are yokai and, besides, he’s my…” She faltered briefly, the word  _ husband _ feeling strange on her tongue. Softening it, she continued, “...boyfriend. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

The woman’s expression morphed to something sympathetic, and she shook her head. “So he’s already bewitched you. If you change your mind, I’ll be happy to help you break his spell.”

“He hasn’t bewitched me,” Nanami insisted. “I chose to be with him. He didn’t pursue me.” After a moment’s thought, she decided she should check out the few items she desperately needed for her work, and then leave. She’d have to find a new shop to patronize. For now, she went up to the counter and put the ofuda and ink down, rummaging for her wallet. That was when Mamoru escaped, hopping towards a small rack of charms at the cash register. She caught him and put him on her shoulder, ignoring the woman’s gaping stare.

“You’re a kami,” the shopkeeper said, then bowed reverently. “My apologies. I didn’t realize he was your shinshi.”

“Ah, you don’t have to bow.” Nanami waved her hands, blushing again. Despite her apologies, it didn’t change the fact that she’d chased Tomoe out, and it sparked a new fury inside of her. “If you should apologize to anyone, it’s Tomoe. He’s not my shinshi. He’s a god too, and I told you he’s my boyfriend.”

“Then you’re the gods who just married—” The shopkeeper stared at her, pausing as she was placing the items in a bag. “I’m very sorry. Please excuse me for being so rude.”

Nanami put her money in exact change on the counter, then took her bag and receipt. “You should be kinder to yokai,” she said, giving the shopkeeper a sideways glare. “You don’t know a person’s heart by what they are.” With that, she left the shop, still fuming, all but stomping out.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t watch where she was going, and she crashed right into another person who was heading her way. Gasping, she stumbled back. “I’m so sorry--” she began, but the other person laughed and touched her head.

“Funny running into you here,” a familiar voice said, cheerful, amused.

Lifting her head, she came face to face with Ren, and her cheeks grew hot.  _ Great _ , she thought,  _ she’d made a fool of herself in front of him yet again _ . “R-Ren! I’m so sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going.”

“Ha, you’ve always been clumsy, Nanami,” Ren said, ruffling her hair. From the corner of her eye, Nanami spotted Tomoe standing at one of the stalls, his gaze fixed like a laser on the top of her head.  _ Oh, no, she had to spare him from Tomoe’s wrath _ .

Laughing nervously, she brushed her fingers through her hair, swiping away Ren’s hand in the process. “Oh, stop,” she said, the tension rising inside her.  _ Crap, Tomoe was still staring _ .

“So how were the chocolates I made you? Were they any good?” Ren smiled at her, scratching his cheek. “You’ve been running around so much lately I haven’t gotten a chance to ask yet.”

“Yes, thank you so much. They were delicious!” Nanami said a bit too effusively. That was when she felt Mamoru shift on her shoulder and her blood ran ice cold.  _ “Oh, my god _ ,” she thought, frozen,  _ “I forgot about Mamoru! Can Ren see him?” _ She studied Ren’s face, but he didn’t seem to notice. Perhaps Mamoru was like Onikiri and Kotetsu, and humans couldn’t see him. She started to relax when another thought flashed through her mind.  _ The shopkeeper had seen him. _ Fresh panic welled up inside her.

“I’m glad you liked them!” Ren said with a laugh, not even missing a beat. Then, he straightened up, eyes locking on Nanami’s. Reaching out, he took one of her hands in his own, making her swallow hard. She was stiff, rooted to the spot. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something but I haven’t had the guts. I tried to ask you when I wanted to go to that festival, but I chickened out.” He chuckled a bit.

_ “Oh, nooooo; no, no, no,” _ Nanami thought, feeling herself break into a sweat. “What is it?”

The breeze picked up, Ren’s hair swaying slightly in the motion, his dark blue eyes suddenly looking more vibrant, larger, like deep pools. “Would you go out with me? Like, on a date?”

Nanami’s mouth fell open but nothing came out. In the next second, it felt like Tomoe had transported over to her side, glowering down at Ren, fan covering his mouth and nose, making him look that much more ominous. “No, she will not,” he retorted, and put his arm protectively around Nanami’s shoulders, pulling her close to his side.

_ “This is it _ ,” she thought to herself, wilting.  _ “This is the most awkward moment of my life.” _

“Who are you?” Ren asked, forcing a tight smile. “I was asking Nanami.”

“Yes, but she will have to decline,” Tomoe said, snapping his fan shut and using it to rap Ren’s hand across the knuckles, the gesture light since he  _ was _ holding Nanami’s hand.

“And why’s that?” Now Ren seemed irritated, standing up taller. “Nanami, do you want me to take care of this guy?”

Biting back a growl, Tomoe glared down his nose at Ren. He barked a humorless laugh. “She will decline because she is my--”

“Girlfriend. I’m his girlfriend,” Nanami quickly interjected, putting her hands over Tomoe’s mouth. “I can’t go out with you because Tomoe and I are going out. I’m sorry, Ren. I should’ve told you earlier. I didn’t mean it if I led you on.” Behind her hands, Tomoe made an angry, muffled noise, but she glanced up at him desperately. She hadn’t figured out how she’d tell anyone in her class she was married. They already thought she was weird enough.

“You’re going out with a  _ yokai _ ?” Ren asked, then huffed a bit. “Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay? He seems kind of creepy to me.” Ren’s eyes drifted to the top of Tomoe’s head, and that was when Nanami realized -- his fox ears had been showing  _ this whole time _ . She’d gotten so used to them she hadn’t even  _ noticed _ .

Grabbing Tomoe’s head, she pulled him down and covered his ears with her hands, drawing an irritated growl from him. She laughed nervously. “Yokai? What are you talking about? Those are fairy tales.” She laughed again, and Ren eyed her suspiciously. “Anyway, no, I don’t need help. He’s just very jealous. We can still be friends, okay?”

“Friends?” Tomoe scoffed, but Nanami didn’t let him finish, instead pulling his head closer to hers. “Ouch!”

“Sorry,” she hissed at him. “Shush.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ren said, shifting uncomfortably, eyeing them with unease. “If you’re sure you’re okay. But, hey, let me know if you need anything.” He looked right into her eyes, and Nanami realized -- he was offering to help her if she needed out of a bad situation. She bit back a sigh, wishing that people wouldn’t jump to snap conclusions about Tomoe -- although his resting bitch face  _ was _ pretty severe.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Nanami said with a smile, her hands still clamped over Tomoe’s ears while he wriggled in her grasp. “Thanks, though. I’ll see you at school.”

With that, Ren waved goodbye and walked off, and Nanami kept a hold on Tomoe until he disappeared around the corner. Breathing a sigh of relief, she relaxed her grip -- and he finally wrestled free. He lightly touched his ears, face pink.

“ _ Do not _ touch my ears,” he snapped, making her jolt. “They’re very  _ sensitive _ .”

“Sorry.” Immediately forgetting what Tomoe had just told her, Nanami reached up to touch them again. “Did I hurt them--?”

Tomoe brushed her hands away. “Please, no more touching.”  _ The gall _ , he thought,  _ a human girl allowed to touch a yokai’s ears without permission — and a god’s ears at that _ .

“Oops!” Nanami lowered her hands. “I’m sorry. You did just tell me…”

“This is what I mean by you do not pay attention,” Tomoe said, closing his eyes. He paused, thinking back to the encounter with that boy from Nanami’s school -- Ren, he thought he recalled. He bit down on his thumb, thinking about what he’d said, the disgusted look in his eyes when he’d said  _ yokai _ . Something about that struck him in the pit of his stomach, and he looked down at Nanami, who’d already started walking away. “Nanami, wait.” He caught her wrist, and she turned to look at him. “Stay away from that boy.”

“Huh? Who, Ren?” She pouted, averting her gaze. “Oh, my god, Tomoe, stop being so jealous. I can have friends, can’t I?”

_ “She is so stupid,” _ Tomoe thought, a strangled sound of frustration catching in his throat. If nothing else, she should’ve picked up on the fact Ren had no energy signature. “This has nothing to do with our marriage and everything to do with  _ common sense _ .” He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. After drawing in a deep breath, he met her angry gaze. “I cannot sense his energy. Besides, how did a teenage boy like him know I was a yokai? Most people do not believe in ayakashi like they used to.”

“If I’d met you I would’ve thought you were a yokai,” Nanami insisted.

“How do you even know that?” Tomoe huffed. “Listen to me -- something is wrong. He is deceiving you.”

“Yeah?” She lifted an eyebrow. “Do you have proof?”

_ How could he possibly explain to her that he just knew?  _ He decided to go off what little he could offer as evidence, since apparently she needed more. “Humans have a specific undertone to their scent. He does not smell like  _ anything  _ which means he’s hiding something. Have your friends, by all means, but stay away from that boy. He knows more than he lets on.”

Nanami pouted, pulling her hand away from Tomoe’s grasp and crossing her arms, walking away. “You might not like him, but you can’t choose my friends,” she grumbled.

“And you’re letting your emotions get the better of you,” Tomoe retorted, following her. “You cannot trust someone simply because you  _ like _ them.”

Her cheeks grew hot and she turned to face him.  _ If he thought he could control her, he had another thing coming _ . “I’m not gonna stop talking to my friends just because of  _ you _ .”

_ She was such a fool _ , he thought, glaring at her. But she held his stare, returning it with a scowl of her own. “At the very least, listen to me as the god of deceit. If he has masked his scent from  _ me _ , then he is using a very powerful spell.”

Nanami bit back, “How do I know you’re not just saying that? Just because you don’t like me talking to guys?”

“You  _ cannot _ be serious. It is my sworn duty to protect you--”

Although she had half a mind to yell at him to  _ shut the hell up _ , she softened it. “Whatever.” With that, she whirled around.

_ There was no use arguing with Tomoe,  _ Nanami decided. He didn’t understand and he never would. Where she stood, he was overprotective and unjustly so. They fell into a sullen silence for a while, Nanami leading the way to the grocery store.

The entire errand was spent silently. Tomoe seemed to be in a foul mood even after her own bad mood had vanished, her focus on collecting non-perishables for Mikage shrine so they wouldn’t have to make a run every time they needed something. She also noticed how Tomoe kept picking up things and looking at them every which way, curious despite his solemn silence. As they walked through the baking goods aisle, she heard him mutter under his breath, “a  _ cake _ in a  _ box _ ,” and she couldn’t help but giggle, though she quickly stifled her laugh.

By the time they checked out and left, Nanami was in a much better mood, but Tomoe still had an aura of doom surrounding him.  _ Perhaps she should make a date out of this,  _ she thought. Come to think of it, they hadn’t been on an actual date yet, which was strange considering they were  _ married _ . They passed her favorite ice cream shop and she decided on a whim they should go in.

Catching Tomoe’s arm, she smiled up at him. “Hey, let’s get some ice cream,” she said, hugging his arm.

Tomoe wasn’t in the mood for  _ ice cream _ , but the way Nanami looked up at him so sweetly and the way she held onto his arm melted his heart despite their argument from earlier. He glanced at the storefront and then at Nanami’s hopeful face. Sighing, he said, “All right, but we should not stay long. It will be dark soon.”

“That’s okay, because you’re here to protect me.” Nanami gave his arm another squeeze, and despite himself, a tiny smile flickered on his lips. He followed her inside.

They took a seat near the window and Nanami grabbed a menu from the wooden holder at the edge of the table, passing it to Tomoe. He turned it over a few times, inspecting it.

“Have you had ice cream before?” Nanami suddenly asked.

“No,” Tomoe said, studying the menu.

“Well, the parfaits are really good,” she said, tapping the menu. “You can choose what toppings to put on it too. Or we could go with something basic since you’ve never had it before.”

Tomoe studied the menu for another moment, then placed it back in the wooden holder. “Why don’t you choose? I’ll have what you have.”

“Okay, let’s get parfait with fruit and jelly cubes.” Nanami placed her menu back as well, smiling as a waitress came by to give them waters and take their order. She paused to order, then turned to Tomoe. “So what do you think of your first day outside the shrine?”

Tomoe cupped his cheek in a hand and stared out the window, watching the passersby. A pang of longing and nostalgia washed over him. Everything felt so calm even outside of the shrine’s barrier. “I miss being a wild fox.”

“Huh?” Nanami blinked, shoulders stiffening. “You don’t mean...killing people do you?”

A part of Tomoe wanted to answer  _ yes _ , that he  _ did _ miss killing, but it was less about the violence and more about the freedom to defend himself and take what he wanted as he saw fit. For several beats, he failed to reply, instead thinking back to his days wandering the countryside with Akura-Ou, back when he’d had a purpose. When he’d had a friend, a partner in crime who always had his back, who accepted him for the wild fox he was, who encouraged his drinking and his violence and his whoring. Perhaps it wasn’t those things in particular he missed, he mused, but having someone who was an equal, who didn’t fear him in the least. 

“No,” he finally said, deciding it wasn’t about the murdering after all.

_ Well, that answer didn’t give her much to work with,  _ Nanami thought, eyebrow twitching as she sipped her water. “Okay, is there anything we can do that would make you feel more like a wild fox?” It felt strange saying it that way, but she needed information.

“May I no long serve as a god or a familiar?” Tomoe asked, looking straight at her.

“Er...I don’t know how to help you there.” Nanami laughed a little.

Tomoe sank further in his seat, ears drooping. “Then no.”

_ He really was depressed _ , Nanami thought. If only there was something she could do to make him feel better. 

At that moment, the door opened, automatically drawing Nanami’s attention. Himemiko walked in, scanning the shop for Kotaro, but it was Nanami who waved at her.  _ Thank the gods _ , she thought. Her conversation with Tomoe had been going nowhere.

Although Himemiko remained expressionless, she went straight to Nanami and greeted her with enthusiasm. “Hello, Nanami!”

“Hi! It’s so good to see you,” Nanami said, watching Tomoe out of the corner of her eye.

“Yes!” Himemiko’s gaze shifted to Tomoe, and she tilted her head slightly. “Oh, hello, Tomoe-dono. You’re out of the shrine.”

“It would appear so,” Tomoe sighed.

Leaning in, Nanami whispered in Himemiko’s ear, “He’s in a weird mood.” The other girl only nodded slightly.

Of course, Tomoe could hear what Nanami said, but he chose to ignore it, only half watching them, idle. It was strange to think a yokai had befriended Nanami, even if it was Himemiko. She seemed to be breaking all the rules.

“Oh!” Himemiko perked up, rummaging around her bag. She passed Nanami a flier. “Are you going to the cherry blossom festival? Kota and I are going. You should join us.”

Nanami accepted the flier and looked over it, studying the dates. “That sounds like fun! I’ll ask Mizuki if he wants to come.”

At this, Tomoe bristled, swallowing back a growl. Although he told himself it didn’t matter, that festivals were trivial, he felt a small stab in his chest.  _ She’d probably only asked him out today because she pitied him _ , he thought.

Before Tomoe could protest such an injustice, Himemiko spoke. “Why not go with Tomoe-dono?”

It hadn’t occurred to Nanami to ask Tomoe; he’d been in such a rotten mood all day, and he didn’t seem to care for much of  _ anything _ . She hesitated, glancing at him, laughing faintly. “I don’t know if festivals are his thing or if he’d want to go--” she said awkwardly.

“I would very much like to go,” Tomoe replied before she’d even finished her sentence. “I’m not leaving you alone with that snake.”

“Good, then we will make it a double date.” Himemiko seemed radiant despite her lack of expression. “Let us meet at Mikage shrine late afternoon next Saturday.” She turned her attention as Kotaro emerged from the back, untying the back of his apron and slipping it off, draping it over his arm. “I will speak with you later, Nanami. Goodbye.”

Nanami waved, watching as Himemiko and Kotaro left the shop, hand in hand. The waitress interrupted them, bringing them their parfaits, and Nanami thanked her, taking a bite. As for Tomoe, he still stared out the window, this time watching Himemiko and Kotaro disappear down the street.

“The catfish yokai princess of Tatara Swamp is being courted by a human?” Tomoe finally lifted his spoon, eyes trained out the window.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Nanami popped a jelly cube in her mouth.

“That will end in disaster.” Tomoe finally put his spoon in his mouth, albeit carefully.

Under the table, Nanami kicked his shin. “Ugh, why do you always have to be so negative? Aren’t we a yokai and human couple too?” She pouted.

A smirk spread across Tomoe’s face, and he leaned over the table, brushing a small dab of whipped cream from the corner of Nanami’s mouth with his thumb. Then, discreetly, he licked the tip of his thumb. “Our situation is different.”

Momentarily, Nanami froze, watching Tomoe spoon more ice cream into his mouth. Somehow, she felt like his mood had suddenly lifted but she couldn’t think of what could’ve had that effect. That was when it hit her -- this had been the first time he hadn’t ranted about the differences between yokai and humans.

“Tomoe,” she said, picking up a cherry by the stem, smiling at him. “I think this is the first time you actually sounded  _ positive _ about our relationship.”

“Perhaps,” was all Tomoe said, taking another bite, closing his eyes. He didn’t feel like arguing with her again.

After that, with the mood considerably lighter, Nanami felt like they could truly enjoy their time together, like perhaps they were connecting on a new level. Even if Tomoe didn’t have much to say, he didn’t complain when she talked to him, humoring her as they finished their ice cream. And as they prepared to leave, he even pulled money out of his wallet to pay for their treat, pausing only to pet Nanami on the top of the head.  _ It was a little strange, _ she thought, but she felt warmer inside all the same.


	16. The God of Sensuality Has a Secret Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter, lol. Sometimes, I wonder if the ratio of smut to plot works. I know I teased some plot points last chapter, but it'll still be a while before things develop. The next couple of weeks, I'll be posting chapters that are calmer / more about their day to day life and interactions before diving back into the other plot points.
> 
> **Warning:** Graphic sex. Also, in case it bothers people, Tomoe comes onto her / feels her up before asking.

Although Nanami hadn’t been sure if Tomoe would accompany her to Mikage shrine for the next week, he took her by surprise when he showed up with Hisoka and a bag, announcing he was coming with her. Mizuki, who’d been bubbly and cheerful up until that time, fell silent and remained that way as they took the night fog carriage over to the shrine. Still, it felt wonderful to be back, like coming home after a long journey, and both Nanami and Mizuki began unpacking and cleaning the place up, giving it the love it deserved. Mizuki might not have been happy about Tomoe tagging along, but he kept his word in trying to do better, holding his tongue instead of complaining or picking fights, even when Tomoe followed Nanami into her room that night.

They’d settled down in the darkness in separate futons, but Nanami found it hard to sleep despite being tired. It felt like someone watched her, which was unnerving in itself. But then the duvet shifted and a weight fell next to her. Hands crept around from behind and cupped her breasts, the wet heat of a mouth pressing against her throat. At first, her breath hitched and her heart leapt, but then she realized -- it was only Tomoe.  _ He was so confident, so shameless _ , she thought. But she couldn’t deny her own body’s reaction as his hand slipped into the front of her yukata, wandering over the hot skin of her breast, eliciting a shiver from her. His incisors bit down on her earlobe and she sucked in a breath.

Sitting up, she pulled from his grasp to turn on the light, finding his dazzling eyes on her, a smirk playing on his lips. “Don’t freak me out,” she said with a shuddering sigh. Face turning pink, she continued in a mumble. “I can’t see in the dark like you can.”

“I forgot,” he replied, resting his cheek in his hand. Then, bluntly: “I want to lay with you.”

_ He wasted no time.  _ A laugh escaped her and she blushed deeper. “I figured.” Watching him tilt his head, waiting for a response, she released a nervous giggle. Despite having already slept with him three times by now, the novelty hadn’t worn off, and she found her heart pounding as he locked eyes with her.  _ So straightforward _ , she thought — but it was refreshing not having to play guessing games.

“Well? Yes or no?” he asked, the tip of his tail flicking just outside the duvet.  _ There was no need to hesitate; it was a simple request _ , he thought. Another giggle left her and he watched as she covered her face with her hands. A sigh escaped him. “Are you  _ still _ embarrassed? We have lain together before.”  _ She’d seemed to have reverted _ , he thought grimly. She’d been getting more comfortable, and now she reacted like  _ this.  _

She nodded a bit. “Sorry,” she said. “You’ll have to take over.”

Dismay washed over him at her vague, pitiful attempt to communicate her needs.  _ He’d need to train her out of that. _ “Please be straightforward,” he said. “I don’t know what that means.”

Continuing to hide, she mumbled, “It means yes but you need to do everything. And I have to be up early so don’t take forever.”

“Don’t take forever?” he repeated, grimacing. “And what does that mean?”

“It means…” She hesitated.  _ How could she even explain it to him? _ It should’ve been obvious.

After a moment of waiting for her response, he realized she didn’t have one.  _ He supposed he’d have to pick it out of her.  _ “Hmm, do you mean you want me to mount you and take what I want?” he asked with a scowl. “Because if so, then I am not interested.” He huffed, offended. “There is nothing attractive about a partner who does not want you.”

Her eyes widened and she waved her hands. “No! No, that’s not what I meant.” A wave of guilt washed over her.  _ Was it wrong for her to want to enjoy herself too? _ It felt oddly like using him when she didn’t even know if she liked him beyond finding him physically attractive. 

Again, he waited, but she provided no further insight. Annoyed, he probed again. “Very well. Then do you mean you do not want me to take my time with foreplay?”

“Um...” Toying with her hair, she stared at the wall behind him, unable to meet such an  _ intense _ gaze. How he could be so forthright when speaking about sex, she didn’t know.

“Nanami,” he prompted. “I need information. If you don’t reply, I will have to assume you want to be left alone.”

_ Why was this so difficult? _ “Ugh,” she grumbled, pouting. “Yeah, I guess. What you’ve been doing is nice but it’ll take too long.”

“What, like the massage?” He tilted his head.

“Yeah.” She dropped her eyes to her knees. “That and all that stuff on our wedding night. You know, kissing and all that.”

“You don’t want to kiss,” he said dryly. “That leaves me few options to turn you on.”

She shook her head. “It’s not like that! You can kiss me, just not...like  _ kiss _ me, you know?”

“Do you mean—?”

“Making out!” she interrupted, squeezing her eyes shut, sucking in a deeper breath.

His eyes half shut and he regarded her dismally for a moment. “I sure hope you are not telling me to get it over with. That’s not what our encounters should be relegated to.”  _ He was the god of sensuality, _ he thought, tail flicking.  _ This would not do.  _ “I would like for you to desire me too. Otherwise this is pointless.”

_ It made no sense _ , she thought, blinking her eyes open. “Why do you care if I like it or not?”

He stared at her.  _ She really was naive _ , he realized after a moment as she just looked back at him so seriously. “Would  _ you _ want it if I wasn’t interested? How would you feel?”

A pause. When he put it that way, it dawned on her and she buried her face in her hands, frowning miserably. It was so difficult to express that she was curious, that her body felt hot when she thought about the things they’d done to each other. But the last time they’d had sex had been so intense, and she felt too shy when she thought about her reactions. Maybe she should take a page from his book and tell him she  _ couldn’t  _ talk like that.

“I’m sorry,” she said faintly. “I can’t talk like you do about this. I’m trying, but it’s hard and I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m  _ really  _ embarrassed.” She paused, breathing shakily into her hands. He said nothing, seeming to expect more of an answer -- and that was when she realized she hadn’t given him the green light. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to do it because I do. It’s just I’m so  _ awkward _ . All of this is new to me.”

“Oh, it’s  _ that _ ,” he said, his shoulders relaxing.  _ He could work with this.  _ “This is why you need foreplay, Nanami. I want you to be comfortable and ease you into it.”

She shook her head vigorously.  _ She had to get over her hang-up _ . If he’d frequented brothels, then he was going to want sex  _ a lot _ . “It’s okay, I don’t think it’ll hurt or anything.” A pause, and then she murmured into her palms. “You can undress me…”

_ Honestly _ , he thought with a sigh. Sitting up, he grabbed her by the tie of her yukata and pulled her forward, drawing a squeak from her. He untied her yukata and slipped it from her shoulders, stripping her down to her underwear. A frown flickered over his brow as she continued to hide, as her entire body remained stiff as a board. “If you want to have sex, then at least let me work you up. You’ll relax if I do.”

When she nodded and lowered her hands with a whispered ‘ _ okay’ _ , he gently pushed her to her back. For a moment, he hesitated, studying her face. She seemed fine, so he began to press kisses to the corners of her mouth and her lips. Even though they’d done this before, she still seemed shy and hesitant, covering her eyes again. He paused, lips inches from hers, taking in her expression, another sigh bubbling in his throat.  _ What would he do with her? _

Peeking through her fingers, Nanami asked, “Why did you stop?”

“You are not reciprocating,” he said, eyes halfway shut.

Her face burned. “Oh, sorry.” She smiled wanly up at him. “I told you you’d have to do everything. Because we need to be quick and I don’t really know what I’m doing…”

Instead of replying that she  _ did  _ know, he grimaced.  _ He hated being rushed _ . But if she wanted it to be quick, then he supposed it was better for him to take control. 

Even with her being as tense as she was, there was one thing that would get her to relax and work her up in record time. With a smirk, he pressed his mouth to her throat, just below her jaw. For a moment, he focused special attention on all those tender places on her throat, migrating open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and then down her neck. He continued to mouth down her body, from her neck to her collarbone to her chest, now barely brushing his lips over her skin, reveling in the goosebumps he left in the wake of his touch.

Maybe he thought she needed more working up, but it was still new to her — and she found herself getting excited just from his mouth against her breasts. Breathing hard, shallowly, she whimpered at the sensation of his hot tongue against one nipple and then the other. The sensation was light, easy, as he traced the tip of his tongue around each nipple until they hardened. Instead of pulling them into his mouth, he pressed barely-there kisses to them, eliciting a small moan from her. Her heart raced.

“Hmm, you like your nipples to be teased?” he purred, then swiped a tongue over one again, delighting in the way her body flinched.

_ Why did he have to say such nasty things? _ She giggled again, her face far too hot. The sensation of the tip of his tongue lightly playing with her nipple quickly shushed her, leaving her trembling beneath his touch.

_ That was another thing they’d need to work on _ , Tomoe thought with a sigh. She seemed to have a hard time telling him what felt good, even if it was a simple yes or no. Luckily for her, he could read her body. Seeing that she enjoyed what he did, he dragged his lips down her torso, then hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, careful of his claws. His mouth pressed to her waist and then to the hollow of each hip bone, wet and hot and firm. This time, since she seemed so  _ uncomfortable _ , he warned her. “I’m going down on you.”

Her face flamed and another squeak caught in her throat. He’d done it before, but she’d been far more worked up at the time.  _ What if she tasted bad? _ “You don’t have to if it’s weird for you,” she babbled, waving her hands.

Lifting an eyebrow, he paused kissing her thighs to speak. “It is not.” A smirk twisted his mouth. “In case you haven’t noticed, I enjoy making a woman come.”

Not knowing what to say to that, her mouth only hung open uselessly, her eyes following him as he sank further between her legs. One fluid movement, and her panties were down to her ankles. The next thing she knew, he’d removed them entirely and had settled between her legs. His eyes shut, and then his lips brushed a simple kiss to her clit.

Immediately, a surge of pleasure shot through her legs and she gasped.  _ She hadn’t known it could feel this good _ . His lips were catching her clit now, alternating between kissing and sucking on it, his hands stroking her hips and thighs. “Oh, my god,” she gasped, hands finding his hair, raking through it. She shut her eyes, mouth open and shaky breaths escaping her, the sensation leaving her thighs trembling and her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Her back arched, hips undulating and breathy moans leaving her.

“You’re so reactive,” he said with a hum, his tail swishing, eyes glittering with mischief. “I enjoy that.”

Diving back down, he traced slow circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue, pride swelling in his chest at the sound of her soft moans. For a moment, he considered telling her that her taste aroused him, but he trashed the idea; she was far too shy right now. Instead, he paid attention to her clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. This drew a whimper from her, her legs twitching again. Now he could hear her breathing heavily, the quiet of the night allowing him to pick up her quick heartbeat, so he sped up his movements.  _ It wouldn’t hurt to show her why she should keep sleeping with him. _

Bucking up, she held fast to his head, writhing. “T-Tomoe,” she panted before she could stop his name from coming out of her mouth, and then moaned again as he sucked her clit, the sensation sending ripples through her, starting small and then growing larger and larger. That suction increased, followed by the brush of a hot tongue around her clit, and she released a long whine, tightening her grip on his hair. Before she could warn him, the tingling sensation built to a peak and she came with a breathy moan, arching up, pulsations wracking her entire body.

_ Interesting _ , he thought; she’d had the same reaction a couple of times now. “Well,” he murmured, lightly stroking his fingers through her wetness, “you come easily.” Watching her face, aware of the tremors in her legs and how taut her muscles were, he mouthed at the inside of her thighs. Gifting her a gentle nip, he said, “You’re still tense, Nanami. Let’s keep going.”

As he resumed drawing gentle circles around her clit with his tongue, that same surge of heat and pleasure shot up her spine, making her all but choke on her spit. “Are you trying to kill me?” she squeaked. She barely got the words out before he switched to mouthing against her with firm, slow kisses. Her limbs twitched as he hummed a response against her clit. She could feel her pulse between her legs, and she seized the sheets.

Instead of circling her clit again, he drew his tongue down over her folds, kissing and sucking on them languidly. Listening to her soft cries -- watching her clutch fistfuls of the duvet in white-knuckled, trembling hands -- sent sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. While he mouthed at her, he brushed his thumb lightly over her clit, leaving no part of her neglected. He was rewarded by her sharp, heavy breaths and strangled cries of his name.

Deciding to take things further, he pulled back to ask, “How do you feel about penetration? Does it feel good to you?”

Her face burned. “You have  _ no _ shame,” she panted. She regretted it the moment he flicked a pointed look at her. Quickly, she averted her gaze.  _ He seemed to like straightforward answers _ , she thought. His gaze remained on her even as he stroked her clit, the sensation sending strong waves of pleasure through her body, making her limbs feel like jelly. She caved. Nodding a bit, she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Then tell me if you like this _. _ ”

Tomoe pressed firmer touches around her clit and mouthed down to her entrance. Just like he’d done once before, he drove his tongue into her, sighing through his nose as he felt her legs quiver.  _ That was the ticket.  _ He started to lick her entrance, applying pressure, continuing to stroke her clit. In less than ten seconds, she moaned and writhed, throbbing against his lips and tongue. A little stunned, he pulled back to look at her. Then, his eyes shut halfway.

Still running a gentle hand between her legs, he said in a dry tone, “You have truly been deprived if it’s this easy for you to come."

“N-no,” she gasped, clutching the duvet, barely aware of the implications, “you’re just  _ really  _ good in bed.” A small whimper died in her throat and she found herself looking into his eyes, focusing on that delicious touch between her legs, the friction of his skin against hers making her quiver. This intensity reminded her of their last encounter in the shrine.  _ This couldn’t be normal. _ “How are you doing that?”

_ What a silly question. _ Laughing softly, he shook his head, continuing to trace light fingertips over her clit. “Really. I’m the god of sensuality and you ask me that?”

_She had no idea what kind of pleasure he could bring_. If she thought this was intense, then she was nowhere near ready for him to unleash the brunt of his powers on her -- especially not after her reaction to their last encounter. _And he’d bound his powers too_. First, she needed to experience something as close to normal as possible.

Before she could say anything else, he ducked between her legs, starting by kissing the insides of her thighs. The moment he felt her twitch and whimper, rolling her hips up, he realized she wanted to go again. Shifting his position, he drew his tongue over her folds and clit, starting from the bottom and working up to the top. She whimpered, pressing closer to his mouth as he reached her clit. Keeping the sensation light and his tongue flat, he swept over her clit over and over, starting with a slow rhythm. By now, it was a  _ game _ to him — to see how quickly he could make her come. He wanted to know just  _ how _ sensitive she was. She squirmed beneath him and released soft cries, tearing at the duvet, head tossing back and forth. Her body tensed, and then she came yet again. For a moment, he lingered between her legs, relishing every last pulse of her body.

While the last few involuntary twitches passed through her legs, he swiped a slow tongue between her folds, running through her wetness, tasting her. In the back of his mind, he started to wonder if perhaps it was his  _ fault  _ versus his doing -- but then again, she’d come more times than he’d been able to count on their wedding night.  _ She was just starved for sex. _ He hummed as he felt her quiver involuntarily again, albeit shallowly.

_ None of this made sense _ , Nanami thought as she panted, coming down from the high, hyper focused on that soft, velvet tongue languidly tasting her. More whimpers left her as his tongue bestowed a series of aftershocks upon her, just strong enough to make her twitch. Maybe she didn't know much, but she did know  _ this wasn’t normal at all. _ As far as she’d heard, it shouldn’t be so easy for her to come, especially multiple times.  _ But he brought her to the edge again and again _ . She was too embarrassed to ask about it, to ask if her body was  _ weird _ , so she only looked away, one arm over her head.

_ That was enough _ , he decided as he caught her expression, sitting up and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He met her eyes. “Would you like to go further?” he asked with a hum, cutting a smirk in her direction.

Torn from her thoughts, she flicked a glance at him and nodded feebly. Her eyes followed his hands as he undid the tie on his own yukata, and then widened as she saw he was already hard. She covered her face with a giggle. 

“Don’t make that face,” he complained, crawling between her legs. “Do you want me to bed you or not?”

“I do,” she said in shaking tones, still hiding. In the next second, she felt his hands grip hers and pull them from her face, a cool expression in his eyes.

“Then look at me.”

“You just had your mouth on my…” She trailed off.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I have done it before.” Deciding they’d work through her  _ issues _ , he said, “Well, what position is comfortable for you tonight?”

Shyly, she pulled at his shoulders, urging him to lie on her. “The normal kind.”

_ So she still wanted basics.  _ He didn’t complain though, instead lying on top of her. Even with her shyness, she was still wet, and it took no effort to slip inside her.

_ It felt so good to be on top of a woman _ , he thought, relieved that she had accepted him as a lover, that she was willing to lay with him. Noticing how she turned her head away, eyes shut, he realized she probably didn’t want to be kissed on the mouth. Instead, he nuzzled against the warmth of her throat and cheek as he started to grind against her, a sigh escaping him as her tightness alleviated some of the tension he felt. 

All that working up had only served to turn her on  _ more _ , and she clung to his shoulders, soft moans catching in her throat each time he rocked his hips to penetrate her deeply. Based on what Kei had told her, it wasn’t supposed to be  _ this _ pleasant, but from day one it had felt insanely good. She dug her nails into the backs of his shoulders, her whimpers increasing as he pressed his hips to hers, the position allowing her clit to rub against the base of his erection.

_ “This is so hot,” _ she thought, blood rushing in her ears. Her mouth fell open, and she clutched him tighter. That sensation built already, hot and thundering and all consuming, making her blood feel like it was on fire, this sensitive, overstimulated sensation focused around her clit.  _ She was going to come.  _ “Tomoe,” she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder, whimpering and panting.

Feeling her muscles tense, Tomoe bit back a laugh.  _ She was one of those lucky women _ , he supposed. As her whimpers turned to cries, her hips working harder, he began to second guess his original hunch. That was when it hit him what was  _ actually  _ happening, and he sighed.  _ Stupid White Day _ , he thought.  _ And he’d been trying to give her a normal encounter too.  _ It seemed accosting her on the veranda for a quick fix after White Day hadn’t released all that sexual energy after all. He hoped she’d be none the wiser that it was some of his  _ power  _ leaking out. Hopefully, after bleeding more of it out, he’d be better controlled the next time.

Tomoe had gone quiet suddenly, but Nanami barely noticed. That heat between them grew until it was  _ uncomfortable _ . Every muscle felt tense beyond the natural bounds of her body, like a string pulled too taut. And then -- something inside her snapped. With a loud moan, she arched up off the futon, hyper focused on her muscles clenching around his erection, vibrating as she came so hard she couldn’t breathe.  _ Even her fingers and toes twitched. _ It took longer than usual for her orgasm to abate as wave after wave hit her, this relief washing over her so strongly it made her weak.

Dropping back to the futon, body going slack, she tried to catch her breath. She felt sweaty and exhausted and too sensitive, but she let him keep going, knowing he needed release too. To help him along, she pressed kisses to his shoulders and collarbone and the base of his throat. Just like he’d done to her, she mouthed at him wetly, curious and exploratory fingertips tracing his spine and ribs. While she’d meant to focus on him, all it took was that hot skin against skin contact -- those sparks elicited by his body under her wandering fingertips -- and it was like striking a match everywhere they touched. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing harder, pressing her nose and mouth against his shoulder and whimpering desperately as he rubbed against her just right.

_ He’d better hurry this along before he accidentally unleashed more of his power on her _ , he thought, feeling her squirm. The last thing he needed was to overwhelm her or freak her out when this was all still very new to her, when  _ missionary _ was her default. What they’d done several days prior had been a  _ push _ and he was lucky she hadn’t fled after that. Running a hand through her hair, he sped up his movements. Truthfully, he didn’t even need to focus on her so much anymore; it would happen whether they wanted it to or not. So he let himself be a little selfish.

The way her nails cut into his skin provided an extra tingle of pleasure, drawing a long sigh from him, his focus shifting to how hot and wet and tight she was. Half humming, half moaning, he rolled his hips in more exaggerated movements, the motion fluid and practiced and precise. Beneath him, he felt her body trembling, her hardened nipples brushing over his skin, eliciting goosebumps. Those sensations built to a prickle of pins and needles, and he clenched his teeth, sucking sharp, audible breaths through his fangs.  _ He was going to come. _

“Tomoe,” she panted, raking her nails down his back, writhing as the pleasure built towards a peak.  _ Just a little more _ , she thought, mouth hanging open, breathless, feeling completely undone.

For a couple more minutes, they grinded against each other impossibly hard, and all Nanami could think about was that blinding  _ heat _ where he penetrated her. Jaw locking, she scratched down his back again, unabashed and uncontrolled, no longer conscious of how deeply she dug her nails into his skin. In the next moment, he hissed and his body jolted. The second he moaned breathlessly and she felt something  _ wet _ spreading between them, she shuddered and her own pleasure spiked suddenly.

Softly, she cried out, clinging to him as he continued to grind against her, kissing her throat and jaw line. Every sensation felt hyper-focused, intense, leaving her a shaking mess.  _ She was burning alive _ . It was lucky she didn’t need more than two minutes of the kind of pleasure that made her  _ crazy _ before she ascended to that crescendo and came a final time, pushing up against him, a high-pitched, quiet moan leaving her.

Collapsing to the futon, she clutched his shoulders with trembling hands, heart pounding in her ears. She felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. With a hum, she pressed her lips to his collarbone, breaths falling heavily against his sweat-ridden skin. The flush of hormones washed away any inhibitions, and she blurted out, “Oh, my _god_ , you’re so good in bed.”

Dismally, he thought,  _ “Blame White Day _ .” Instead of saying that, not wanting her to get her expectations up because he was  _ not _ going to allow this intensity again anytime soon, he said, “Hmm, you are just incredibly repressed.” He smirked, flicking a strand of hair from her forehead. Before she could whine at him or ask a million questions about what had happened, he decided to put an end to this encounter. “Now get cleaned up and go to sleep. You said you have to be up early tomorrow.”

With a pout, she shoved him off and huffed. “You jerk! I don’t get how you can be so casual after something like that.”

“I told you — I am a yokai. We do not process emotions the same way as humans,” he said, eyes half-lidded. Spotting the beginning of a pout on her face, he sighed. “Now don’t work yourself into a frenzy. I am not going anywhere.” That still didn’t seem to be good enough, because she kept looking at him with those too large eyes of hers. Biting back a groan, he tacked on, “It’s not like I don’t care. I will cuddle you in bed all night if you want, but I  _ am _ very tired. I need to sleep.”

Shaking her head, she watched him get to his feet, wrapping himself in his yukata, preparing to leave the room. It seemed he still didn’t want to talk much after the fact.  _ She didn’t get him. _ Silently, she rose and dressed in her own yukata, following him to the bathroom. She tried to ignore that  _ wetness _ trickling down the inside of her thigh.

While he washed up and had a few minutes to reflect, Tomoe’s thoughts drifted to their conversation before sex. Despite her multiple assurances to keep going, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because some part of her  _ feared _ him or what he’d do if she said no. She’d enjoyed what he’d done, that much was for sure, but by now, she should’ve been at least a  _ little  _ more comfortable. It gnawed on him even as he silently watched her rinse her lower half in the shower. She seemed calm enough.  _ But he’d never spent much time with a human _ \-- not recently, anyway. He couldn’t say for sure how she felt.

Not like she’d tell him, but it was worth easing his conscience to mention it to her. He should at least ask.

After taking a few minutes to clean up, they returned to her room. This time, instead of going to his own bed, he curled up behind her in her futon, spooning her and tightly winding an arm around her waist. She snuggled back against him and sighed, laying a hand over his. Oddly enough, she felt more relaxed now -- and less desperate for his comfort than in times past.

Just as she’d closed her eyes, his voice came in her ear, startling her. “Why are you so shy? Am I coming on too strong?”

_ That was unexpected _ . She turned her head to look over her shoulder, though she couldn’t see him in the dark. “I thought you wanted to sleep--” His scoff shushed her.

Although she had a point -- he  _ had _ tried to push off conversation -- this one thing ate at him enough to pursue it. “Why can’t you answer me? The questions I ask are not unreasonable. We  _ are _ married.”

_ So blunt _ , she thought with huge eyes. “Um, honestly? Sometimes you’re a little intimidating,” she admitted. “I don’t know you well. And…” She trailed off, unsure of how to say it.

“Yes?” he prompted, the tip of his tail twitching, something tight in his chest. A beat of silence. Whether she was uncomfortable or not, they  _ had _ to talk. “I would like to know. If I scare you, you should tell me.” He nudged her temple with his nose, nuzzling against her. “I don’t want to scare you.”

She melted against him as he pressed closer. “I don’t know if I’d call it  _ scared _ . It’s just that… Every time we sleep together, it’s really intense,” she said with a nervous laugh. Talking about this made her skin prickle uncomfortably.

_ So his hunch had been correct _ . “I’m sorry,” he murmured, kissing the tip of her ear. “Sometimes I forget. I will be gentler.”

“I mean, it’s not bad!” she babbled, laughing nervously again. “I hope you get that. I told you that you’re really good in bed--”

“Yes, you have. But I don’t like it when you shut down.” He squeezed her around the waist. “Please know I would never hurt you or do anything you don’t want to do.”  _ Perhaps his demeanor had said otherwise _ , he thought. Hoping to assure her, he tacked on, “I am blunt, but it is never meant to be coercion. You can say no. I would never take it personally.”

“You don’t force me to do anything,” she insisted. “I want to do it, it’s just the whole...experience thing. Sometimes I get insecure because you’re so good at it while I don’t have a clue.”

“Don’t worry about that.” He held her tighter. “I’m happy to guide you because I understand.” He rested his cheek against hers. “I only wish you were more comfortable. Know you can trust me.”

Here, she fell silent, not sure of what to say. It wasn’t that she  _ didn’t _ trust him, but she was too confused to know how to express what she felt. She hummed and sank a little lower in the covers. “Thanks,” she finally said. At a loss, she tried to think of a way to tell him she didn’t feel comfortable with this conversation any longer. Luckily, she didn’t have to say anything.

“All right, we’ll work on it.” He kissed her cheek. “Get some rest.”

“Good night,” she mumbled, and then they both fell silent.

Despite the awkwardness of such a conversation, she realized -- he was aware and he was trying to be considerate. It also seemed like he’d learned what she needed after sex.  _ That _ calmed her down and made her think -- maybe they could work this out even if they didn’t understand each other. She burrowed under the duvet and, ignoring the tail draped ticklishly over her hip in favor of basking in his body heat, she fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
